Dark Killer
by The Saint Dragon
Summary: Un gobierno corrupto,un Terrorista desalmado, un pueblo que no conoce la verdad, y un asesino que solo hace lo que tiene que hacer.......
1. Chapter 1: El Plan

Retomando mi Vida

Una semana después regreso como ya había prometido, con mi nueva historia. Por razones más que obvias las actualizaciones no serán como lo fueron con "Retomando mi Vida", y me tardare más, ya que esta historia aun esta en progreso.

Los reviews que algunos habéis dejado en el ultimo capitulo, pues los responderé por privado cuando tenga tiempo. Así que disculpadme si aun no os respondo.

En cuanto a la historia se sitúa en un universo alternativo, tiene demasiado drama y violencia, una historia a mi forma de ver mas madura, con menos humor, y el poco que hay será un humor negro, así que ya veréis. No os adelanto mas, vosotros leed y luego me decís si os gusta.

Independientemente de si hay o no reviews la terminare, puede que en verano este terminada.

Bueno, ahora si a la historia amigos míos.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen……aun, si algún día me llegan a pertenecer, ya veréis lo que es un verdadero giro argumental jajajaja.

**Dark Killer**

**Capitulo 1: El Plan**

Una mujer rubia con un elegante traje verde caminaba furiosa por un pasillo iluminado por las lámparas fluorescentes, las cámaras de video vigilancia seguían los pasos de ella y de su fiel ayudante, una hermosa chica de mas o menos treinta y ocho años, cabello corto, castaño y con unos ojos de color oscuro, la cual mostraba preocupación ante lo que se les venia encima.

Al fin llego al sitio que buscaba, el recorrido le había parecido eterno, después de cinco minutos en un ascensor que bajaba por el subsuelo, y mas de quince caminando, habían llegado a la sala de conferencias de seguridad. Las gigantescas puertas corredizas blindadas se abrieron inmediatamente después que la mujer escaneo su iris en el sensor ubicado justo a la derecha de la puerta; aun sin ánimos, entro seguida por su ayudante a la portentosa sala bunker.

Las puertas se cerraron detrás de ellas segundos después, la sala de conferencias estaba completamente a oscuras, la más joven se acerco a una pequeña pantalla, que era lo único que iluminaba el sitio, y tecleo en ella varios comandos. Inmediatamente se encendieron las luces dejando ver una sola silla detrás de una mesa con un micrófono en ella y una pequeña cámara al lado del micrófono, en frente de le mesa a unos cuantos metros de distancia, habían varias pantallas gigantes que se encendieron segundos después de la intervención en los sistemas informáticos por parte de la chica castaña, mostrando en cada una de ellas la cara de tres personas. En la central estaba un joven de cabello rojo de unos veintiséis años, en la de la derecha había un anciano y en la de la izquierda había una mujer de cabello grisáceo.

-Ha tardado Primera Ministra Tsunade…-, reprocho el mas joven.

-Disculpe Canciller Gaara, pero estas instalaciones son enormes y cada día me cuesta mas llegar a la sala de conferencias secreta…-, respondió ella tratando de disculparse, aunque realmente estaba enojada, aun no se acostumbraba a un gobernante tan joven y mucho menos a uno tan insolente como para reñirla.

-Debería hacer como nosotros Tsunade, aquí, en el País de Rayo tenemos el bunker del Ministerio de Defensa justo debajo del palacio de gobierno, es mas fácil…-, hablo la mujer de la pantalla de la izquierda.

Tsunade bufo molesta por los comentarios de sus homónimos, ya tenia suficiente con su ayudante que no le permitía hacer nada, y ahora tenía que aguantárselos a ellos.

-Agradezco vuestra preocupación, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de infraestructuras gubernamentales, como sabéis por el informe que os e enviado tenemos un problema muy grave…

-Orochimaru…-, dijo el anciano con un tono serio,-…creí que tu espía, como se llamaba? Uchiha Sasuke, le había eliminado hace cinco años en la misión de infiltración…

-Nosotros también, al parecer la misión fallo…-, respondió Tsunade con un tono un poco mas calmada,-…hemos recibido informes de las afueras de Konoha que nos dicen que hay un grupo de personas reclutando población rural ofreciéndoles un mejor empleo, estas personas desaparecen y un par de días mas tarde sus cadáveres están flotando en el rió. No tenemos pistas de los culpables, no hay un solo rastro de ADN, o una huella digital o algo que nos ayude a identificarlos, ni a ellos ni a su lugar de procedencia…-, la mujer rubia entrelazo sus manos y escondió su rostro tras ellas.

Gaara sonrió mientras ojeaba una carpeta que ponía "TOP SECRET" en la solapa.

-Sabía que ese Uchiha era un inepto.

-Es nuestro mejor agente…-, protesto Tsunade sin perder la calma.

-No pongo en duda sus capacidades como espía Primera Ministra, a lo que me refiero es que es un verdadero idiota tratando de ocultar pruebas de alta traición al País del Fuego…-, la expresión de Tsunade cambio radicalmente, aun no entendía lo que quería decir el Canciller de Suna,-…parece que esto te toma por sorpresa, deberías leer mejor los informe Tsunade…-, Gaara dibujo una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

-Explícate…

-"La explosión fue devastadora, Uchiha Sasuke escapo por el sótano del edificio en el que Orochimaru tenia implantada su tapadera para blanquear dinero. El mismo Orochimaru se encontraba en ese momento en el edificio, no se encontró rastro alguno de su cuerpo ni el de las personas que estaban en aquel lugar, según los informes del Ministerio de Defensa, la bomba utilizada tenia un efecto devastador en el tejido orgánico vivo, causando en este la desintegración inmediata de las células…" Y la explicación que dio Uchiha para explicar que la explosión no afecto a las instalaciones colindantes fue que… "…dicha bomba química detiene su efecto devastador con los cristales…", una excusa bastante patética si me permite…-, Tsunade se mordió el labio intentando controlar su furia,-"…luego, la detonación de doscientos kilos del explosivo plástico C-4, destruyeron por completo el edificio"…-, Gaara cerro la carpeta con tranquilidad,-…es demasiado milagroso para ser verdad, sin mencionar que es la mejor manera para desaparecer y que no te busquen…

Tsunade salto inmediatamente de su silla, había perdido los nervios con la insolencia de Gaara.

-LOS CIENTIFICOS QUE DESCUBRIERON RASTROS DE ESA DESPRECIABLE ARMA ERAN DE CONFIAR, INCLUSO TU ENVIASTE A GENTE DE TU PAIS MALDITO BASTARDO…-, grito con ira Tsunade.

-Por eso mismo es difícil de creer, en aquella época yo era un simple asesor de las Fuerzas Armadas de Suna, y tenia poco acceso a estos archivos, por eso no pude deducir nada, solo cumplí con mi trabajo de enviar a gente para investigar…-, dejo la carpeta sobre su mesa y respiro hondo,-…cuando vi el informe del Uchiha el día que me lo enviaste me di cuenta que todo había sido muy heroico, demasiado. Acéptalo Tsunade, nadie puede escapar de aquella manera de un arma como esa…

Tsunade se mordió el labio nuevamente tratando de contener su rabia, el entonces Viceprimer Ministro Jiraiya, se lo había mencionado, pero ella defendió al Uchiha basándose en la importante tradición militar de su padre y hermano, ambos desaparecidos en combate, en aquel entonces supuso que había sido un acto propio de aquella familia de héroes, y tildo a su colega de loco, a pesar de que le conocía de toda la vida. Pero ahora, un chico considerado superdotado y que en un entonces fue un gran estratega militar le volvía a inculcar la misma teoría, alguien estaba traicionando a su gobierno.

-Seguro que se vendió por una tontería…

-SASUKE NO ES ASI, EL ES EL SOLDADO MAS FIEL A NUESTRO GOBIERNO…

-Desde cuando Ministra?, desde cuando?-, pregunto reprochando Gaara y dirigiendo su mirada directamente a la rubia,-…acaso no a notado ningún cambio en el desde aquella vez?

La ayudante de Tsunade se cubrió la boca intentando ocultar su reacción, Tsunade inmediatamente giro su rostro hacia su pupila.

-Que pasa Shizune?, has notado algo?-, pregunto la rubia.

-Vera Tsunade-sama, desde aquel incidente Sasuke-kun me solicito que le asignara mas misiones de investigación en el archivo secreto, lo consulte con el ministro de defensa y lo aprobó, desde aquella ocasión un sesenta por ciento de sus misiones son de recopilación de información y de contrastar incidentes recientes con nuestros archivos clasificados…-, respondió claramente Shizune.

-Desde hace cinco años ojea vuestros secretos y vosotros hasta ahora, cuando regresa Orochimaru, lo notáis, Primera Ministra, me decepciona…-, Tsunade giro su rostro tratando de no encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Gaara, si lo veía nuevamente directamente a los ojos le lanzaría la mesa.

-Me encargare de averiguar mas sobre el Uchiha y su relación con lo que sucede ahora, pero ese no es el único problema…

Gaara y los otros miembros de la videoconferencia observaron confundidos a Tsunade.

-Que problema Tsunade-hime-, pregunto el anciano.

-Al parecer quieren planear un golpe de estado contra el gobierno del País del Fuego…-, respondió suavemente Tsunade.

-Quieren matar al Jefe de Estado del País del Fuego?, es ridículo, Haruno Ryuuzuke esta completamente bajo estricta vigilancia de sus guardaespaldas y servicio secreto, es prácticamente imposible acercarse siquiera un milímetro a el con intensiones hostiles sin terminar muerto…-, hablo la anciana.

-No, al jefe no, intentaran atentar contra alguien que forme parte del gobierno del país del Fuego, puedo ser yo, puede ser algún ministro, puede ser incluso la hija del señor Ryuuzuke…-, ahora todos comprendían con mas claridad, esa era la mejor manera para que un gobierno cayera, no era necesario atacar directamente a la cabeza, bastaba con dañar alguna parte de la espina dorsal para persuadirla, luego, negociar y cuando obtengas lo que quieres, deshacerse de la cabeza y todo lo relacionado con ella.

-Todos estáis bien vigilados, no?-, hablo Gaara.

-Relativamente, algunos ministros llevan uno o dos guardaespaldas, otros no llevan, y la hija del difunto Sautobi-sama no lleva, al igual que la hija del señor Ryuuzuke, se negó a llevar un grupo escolta, según ella, "perturbábamos" su privacidad, ahora tenemos agentes que le siguen de iconito, pero no pueden ir a todos lados con ella…-, explico la Ministra,-…por otro lado, e podido saber que han contratado a un asesino muy eficiente, puede que sea el mismo responsable de las masacres del País de la Lluvia y el País de la Roca, aunque todos esos muertos eran basura terrorista. Que ironía, un gobierno corrupto contrata un asesino para que acabe con el jefe de una organización terrorista igual de corrupto que el y a sus subordinados…

-Por lo que he visto de los informes, ese individuo parece tener entrenamiento militar, su forma de actuar es muy típica de un espía elite, sin pruebas, sin testigos y rápido, eso lo hacían los espías de tu país ¿Verdad?, es diferente al incompetente del Uchiha, aunque teniendo en cuenta que has dicho que es el mejor agente que tenéis, me doy cuenta que vuestro nivel ha bajado…

Era mas de lo que Tsunade podía aguantar, tomo la mesa y en un arrebato de rabia la lanzo contra las pantallas, se sentía impotente, débil, y pensar que el País del Fuego en años anteriores había sido la nación mas poderosa de todo el mundo, tanto económica como militarmente, Konoha, su capital, era la ciudad mas moderna, sus habitantes eran felices, el pueblo no soportaría una crisis como esa, estimaban mucho a su Jefe de Estado, había hecho mucho por ellos después de la finalización de las guerras entre naciones diez años atrás. Perdieron muchas vidas en aquella época, tanto militares como civiles, las ciudades del país habían quedado destrozadas nadie tenia esperanza. Pero apareció el y todo comenzó a cambiar. Primero redujo el gasto militar en casi un ochenta por ciento para poder reconstruir las ciudades, luego formo alianzas de paz con las naciones dando a entender que la guerra había terminado por completo. En tiempo record se reconstruyeron las ciudades mas devastadas, la economía resurgió milagrosamente el País del Fuego era un ejemplo de lucha y superación, eso era lo que Haruno Ryuuzuke había implantado en la mente de los ciudadanos para que el País resurgiera de las cenizas.

Ahora, un hombre tan bueno iba a ser victima de un complot en su contra que tendría como victima cualquier miembro cercano a el, incluyendo a su queridísima hija, la misma que el le había encomendado a Tsunade.

El humo comenzó a salir de las pantallas y se escucharon en el pasillo pasos que se acercaban con velocidad a la sala.

"_Protocolo de seguridad en marcha, abriendo compuertas"_

Se escucho una voz robótica en toda la sala, inmediatamente se abrieron las puertas y un grupo de aproximadamente veinte soldados irrumpieron en el lugar armados con fusiles de asalto. Uno de ellos se aproximo rápidamente hasta Tsunade, y dando un ridículo giro en el suelo llego hasta quedar hincado al lado de la rubia.

-Ministra, se encuentra bien? Hemos venido tan pronto han sonado las alarmas, donde están los terroristas que hicieron este desperfecto?-, pregunto ansioso el soldado.

Un casco blindado estaba rodando por los suelos en aquel preciso instante, el soldado de al lado de Tsunade, un chico joven de cabellera castaña y dos marcas rojas en el rostro se sobaba con fuerza su cabeza de la cual sobresalía un enorme chichón causado por Tsunade.

-Pero por que?-, pregunto confuso quejándose del dolor.

-Por que eres idiota Inuzuka, debí dejarte en las aduanas entrenando a los perros para los controles, sabia que ibas a fracasar en los S.W.A.T.-, Tsunade comenzó a caminar con dirección a la salida,-…SHIZUNE VAMONOS, LA CONFERENCIA TERMINO Y TENEMOS COSAS QUE HACER, ASI QUE MUEVE EL CULO…-, grito la mandataria.

-Fue Tsunade-sama quien rompió las pantallas, además, ella es una persona muy amable y respetuosa, ya te acostumbraras a esto Kiba-kun…-, le susurro Shizune al soldado que se seguía acariciando la zona golpeada.

-SHIZUNE, QUE ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE, O QUIERES QUE VAYA Y TE ARRASTRE, SERAS INEPTA…-, la aludida corrió con cara de susto a alcanzar a su superior, dejando a los soldados confusos y sin nada que hacer.

-Si eso es respeto, no quiero saber como me insulta…

Un hombre rubio de contextura fuerte estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, tenia el torso descubierto, solo estaba vestido con un pantalón negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

Su espalda presentaba múltiples cicatrices, y su brazo tenia un tatuaje en forma de hoja. El rubio fumaba con tranquilidad un cigarrillo, mientras en la cama, una hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros dormía mientras su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto únicamente por una sabana. La hermosa chica se despertó tiernamente y observo con nostalgia a su acompañante.

-Fumar es malo Naruto-kun…-, hablo suavemente.

-Entonces ve preparando mi funeral Hinata…-, respondió secamente mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo.

La chica se incorporo dejando deslizar la sabana por su delicada piel blanca, sus perfectos pechos quedaron al aire, la chica no se sentía avergonzada por la presencia del rubio.

-Cúbrete, te enfermaras…-, dijo Naruto mientras se ponía en pie y buscaba el resto de su ropa.

-Te vas de nuevo?

-Trabajo…

-Quédate, por favor…-, suplico la chica.

-Desde el principio sabias como era yo, acéptalo de una vez, es lo mejor para ti, a veces creo que lo mejor seria que tu un día no me abrieses la puerta de tu casa, no te convengo para nada…-, decía serio mientras se ponía su camiseta negra.

-Yo te amo Naruto-kun…-, el chico la ignoraba, mientras el se abrochaba el cinturón en el que portaba una pistola,-…tu me amas?

-Debo irme, Orochimaru tiene un trabajo para mí…

El rubio salio de la habitación sin responderle a la chica, ella por su parte, no pudo reprimir el dolor que le hacia sentir aquella persona que tanto amaba, acaso esa ternura con la que el la trataba cada vez que hacían el amor no significaba nada para el. Ella se había enamorado de el, incluso sabiendo que el era un asesino a sueldo, un hombre que podría terminar o en la cárcel o muerto, o incluso desaparecer de un día para otro para no volver a verle.

Lo sabia y aun así no le había delatado, sabia que el la estaba utilizando, sabia que el mayor atractivo que vio en ella la primera vez que se conocieron fue su puesto como asesora del ministro de defensa de Konoha, y aun así se había enamorado.

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose fue como un puñal, un puñal que se clavaba nuevamente en su frágil corazón.

Una bella chica de cabellos rosas caminaba alegre por las calles de la moderna ciudad de Konoha, iba vestida con unos tejanos azules que se ceñían perfectamente a su perfecta cintura, una camiseta de tirantes bastante ligera complementaba su atuendo, el día era caluroso y soleado, y el hecho de que fuese viernes, la traía mucho mas feliz.

-Se te ve muy feliz Sakura-san…-, hablo un hombre de cabello gris y gafas que estaba sentado en un bar por el que Sakura pasaba, la chica se giro hacia el hombre y le sonrió.

-Kabuto-senpai, es un placer verle…-, la chica hizo una reverencia al individuo.

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Sakura-san, sabe que somos amigos…

-Es que aun no me acostumbro senpai, es muy difícil para mi cambiar ese tipo de hábitos…-, decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Vas a clase?-, la chica asintió feliz.

-Luego de clases me iré con mis amigas de compras y esta noche fiesta…-, respondió entusiasmada.

-Solo ten cuidado Sakura-san, a las chicas hermosas como tu las suelen acosar demasiado…-, Kabuto bebió un poco de su bebida,-…pero como te conozco, se que desharías de cualquiera que intentase algo inapropiado…

La chica le sonrió nuevamente, el hombre tenia razón, ya que ella se había entrenado desde muy joven en artes marciales y defensa personal, se podría decir que era un arma andante.

-Kabuto-senpai, me tengo que ir, ya es tarde…-, de nuevo la chica hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Kabuto se quedo mirándola, pero ya no lo hacia de forma amable, ahora su expresión era mas seria y fría.

-Maldita niña rica, mientras la gente de mi pueblo se muere de hambre, ella vive aquí con todos los lujos, va de compras y sale de fiesta todos los fines de semana, por suerte Orochimaru-sama se deshará de esa pequeña molestia pronto…-, Kabuto se puso en pie, saco de su bolsillo un par de billetes y los puso en la mesa, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Sakura con una sonrisa,-…muy bien, ahora a hacer el trabajo que me pidió Orochimaru-sama…

Después de caminar un par de horas, Kabuto al fin había llegado al sitio al que le había enviado Orochimaru, su misión, por así decirlo, era encontrarse con un viejo amigo de el, un hombre al que llamaban Kyubi. Era un callejos oscuro y sucio, desde que entro a el, Kabuto se dio cuenta que era un lugar inseguro, no habían estaciones de policía cerca, ni siquiera estaban habitados los edificios, solo unos cuantos mendigos drogados o borrachos tirados en la calle, nadie que pudiera escuchar la conversación o ser considerada una amenaza. Definitivamente era el lugar perfecto para hacer el trabajo.

-Llegas tarde…-, Kabuto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su columna lentamente, de entre las sombras salio un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con gafas de sol a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, su larga gabardina cubría un cuerpo que a simple vista era muy fuerte,-…no me gusta que me hagan esperar…

-Tu debes ser Kyubi…-, dijo Kabuto sonriente,-…es un verdadero placer…

-Lastima que no pensemos lo mismo…-, respondió con fastidio,-…habla…

-Orochimaru quiere que hagas uno de tus trabajos con alguien…-, soltó con una sonrisa Kabuto.

-Dime algo que no sepa…-, Kabuto intento controlarse, su acompañante era demasiado provocador.

-Debería ser mas respetuoso Kyubi-san, o debería decir Naruto-san?-, inmediatamente la postura rígida de Naruto se tenso levemente, el rubio se quito las gafas dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules,-…lo se todo sobre ti, bueno, obviamente excluyendo tu situación actual, te perdí la pista hace dos años y medio, eres mi verdadero modelo a seguir, te admiro…-, Naruto recobro la rigidez de su cuerpo y su mirada se hizo aun mas profunda,-…un excelente soldado, la perfecta maquina de matar, nunca has errado en tus trabajos, eres alucinante…-, decía Kabuto con gran emoción.

-Nunca…-, susurro Naruto,-…escúchame bien, nunca…-, en un muy rápido movimiento, Naruto ya estaba detrás de Kabuto,-…te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre…-, Kabuto sintió algo frió en su mejilla, movió sus ojos para saber que era y pudo distinguir una pistola automática recargada en su rostro,-…en este mundo solo una persona puede mencionar ese nombre, todas las demás han muerto…

Kabuto pudo sentir en aquel momento lo que era el verdadero miedo, sudaba a chorros, no quitaba el ojo de la pistola que Naruto retiraba lentamente de su rostro. Cuando vio como el rubio la guardaba respiro aliviado.

-Dime lo del trabajo y lárgate…-, Kabuto saco un papel doblado y se lo dio a Naruto.

-Como ya te dije tienes que trabajarte a alguien, pero no ahora mismo, será cuando Orochimaru te lo diga, el trabajo debe ser en público y en frente de cientos de personas…

Naruto algo confundido abrió el papel, y leyó lo que había en el.

-"Congreso de Medicina"?-, pregunto mostrándole el papel a Kabuto.

-Así es, allí es donde tienes que hacer el trabajo, será en cuatro días, habrán numerosos medios de comunicación sin mencionar a lideres extranjeros que vienen ya que estarán de paso por una convención internacional…-, explico Kabuto.

-Ya veo, Orochimaru quiere crear desconfianza en el pueblo mediante un acto trasmitido en directo a varias naciones, ese idiota no cambia, siempre queriendo llamar la atención…-, sonrió Naruto mientras saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y comenzó a prender fuego al papel,-…a quien me debo "trabajar"?

-Debe saber que por obvias razones no te lo puedo decir aun, a pesar de que estamos en un sitio relativamente seguro, preferimos ser precavidos, lo sabrás en dos días…

-Muy bien, en ese caso, son setenta millones ahora y cien cuando termine el trabajo…-, dijo Naruto poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas de sol, saco de uno de sus bolsillos un papel y se lo lanzo a Kabuto,-…si tanto me conoces, ya sabes que viene ahora…

Kabuto abrió el papel y se encontró con una serie de números muy larga y un nombre debajo de ellos.

-"Suna Bank"?

-Es el numero de una cuenta bancaria genio, debes hacer la transferencia ahora o no hay trato…

-Pero….como que no hay trato, yo no…

-Tienes cinco minutos…-, Naruto se recostó contra una de las sucias paredes tranquilamente, Kabuto le miraba asustado,-…ahora cuatro y medio…

Kabuto reacciono inmediatamente, saco su teléfono móvil y telefoneo a su jefe.

-Orochimaru-sama, vera, estoy con Naru…digo Kyubi y me dice sobre ingresar setenta millones ahora mismo en su cuenta…-, Kabuto parecía mas nervioso de lo normal, solo se limitaba a asentir ante lo que le decía su jefe del otro lado de la línea,-…muy bien, entendido, entonces el numero es…-, comenzó a decirle uno a uno los números que estaban escritos en el papel, los decía pausada y vocalizadamente intentando que su jefe no se equivocase al escribirlos,-…muy bien, esperaremos…-, Kabuto colgó el teléfono y miro a Naruto,-…Orochimaru-sama hará inmediatamente la transferencia…

Naruto sonrió, introdujo su mano en su gabardina y saco de uno de los bolsillos un teléfono móvil de ultima generación, casi se podría decir que era un ordenador en miniatura, pero eso no fue lo que asombro a Kabuto, pudo ver fugazmente como el rubio guardaba debajo de sus ropas dos pistolas y lo que mas asustado le dejo, una espada. Después de teclear un par de veces en su teléfono móvil, Naruto lo guardo de nuevo en su bolsillo.

-Muy bien, Orochimaru a cumplido, en tres días nos veremos en otro lugar y me dirás el nombre…-, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del callejón,-…con respecto a lo de mi nombre…-, Naruto se detuvo.

-No se lo diré a nadie…lo prometo…

-No confió en ti…-, Naruto saco una pistola, y con afinada puntería disparo a la mano izquierda de Kabuto abriéndole un agujero justo en medio, la sangre comenzó a salir a chorros mientras el hombre de cabellos plateados gritaba de dolor,-…es una advertencia, ya sabes lo que pasara si me llego a enterar que has mencionado mi nombre a alguien mas, en todos estos años, solo una persona se ha ganado el derecho a llamarme por mi nombre, y solo ella sabe por que le permito que me llame por mi nombre, para los demás soy Kyubi, ni mas ni menos, te quedo claro…-, Kabuto asintió con lagrimas en sus ojos debido al inmenso dolor que sentía,-…muy bien, además, no solo te dispare por advertencia, es para que tengas una verdadera excusa al ir al hospital, te perdiste en un callejón y te dispararon, mejor coartada no puedes tener…-, Naruto siguió su camino dejando a Kabuto en el suelo desangrándose.

El hombre de cabellos plateados sentía como las fuerzas le abandonaban, sabia, por su experiencia medica que esta no era una herida mortal si se trataba a tiempo, por eso, con su mano buena saco el teléfono y llamo antes de quedar inconciente a emergencias. Podría no ser una herida mortal, pero no quería perder su mano.

Al fin pudo pedir ayuda, se dejo caer sobre el húmedo suelo, ya no tenia mas fuerzas, la perdida de sangre le había dejado inconciente. Su ropa se mancho con su propia sangre, mientras en el fondo de su cabeza podía escuchar el sonido de una ambulancia, muy probablemente la que el había llamado.

Un hombre vestido de blanco inmaculado se encontraba observando a través de un cristal que le separaba del paciente en la habitación.

-Es familiar del chico, verdad?-, llamo un hombre por atrás.

-Así es…-, respondió el hombre sin moverse,-…y usted es…?

-Es verdad, soy el medico que atiende a Kabuto, mi nombre es Tetsuya…-, el medico intento estrechar la mano del individuo que ni se inmuto, después de unos segundos con la mano levantada desistió,-…vera, encontramos a su asistente en un callejón bastante peligroso de la ciudad, sabe usted que hacia el allí?

-Puede que haya ido a buscar drogas, esta en tratamiento de desintoxicación desde hace meses, a lo mejor quería recaer y le salio mal…-, de nuevo hablo con voz fría.

-Entiendo…podría firmar estos papeles, por lo que sabemos Kabuto Yakushi no tiene familia, así que pensamos que usted…

-Si…-, el hombre se dio la vuelta haciendo que el medico se asustase, su pálida piel, sus ojos amarillos similares a los de una serpiente, su larga cabellera negra, todo, le daban el aspecto de un hombre muerto,-…quiero hablar con el, no me gustaría que volviese a recaer en la dogas…-, hablo de nuevo el moreno tratando de sacar al medico del shock.

-Claro, puede pasar, solo intente no alterarlo…

-Délo por hecho, solo hablare…

Acto seguido, el tétrico ser entro a paso lento a la habitación. Kabuto descansaba con su mano izquierda completamente vendada, el moreno acerco una silla a la cama de su subordinado y se sentó en ella cruzando las piernas, su expresión era seria, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kabuto.

-Kabuto…despierta…-, dijo suavemente.

El aludido comenzó a moverse débilmente, apretó un poco su mano derecha intentando aferrarse a algo, de pronto comenzó a abrir con dificultad los ojos, que eran cegados por la tenue luz de la lámpara fluorescente de aquella habitación.

-Orochimaru-sama…-, fue lo único que dijo al ver a su jefe sentado al lado de el.

-Necesito que me cuentes que tal fue…

-Debería…verlo usted mismo…-, dijo Kabuto tristemente mientras se acomodaba y miraba su vendada mano izquierda.

-Entonces fue muy bien…-, Kabuto se quedo petrificado ante las palabras de su jefe.

-Acaso no ve como me dejo ese desgraciado Orochimaru-sama?-, Orochimaru sonrió.

-Le conozco, y mucho mejor que tu, si no hubieses mencionado su verdadero nombre solo te habría golpeado un par de veces…es su manera de decir que acepta…-, Kabuto se mordió el labio inferior, ahora entendía por que le habían mandado a el.

-Lo que no entiendo Orochimaru-sama, es por que no le dijimos que tenia que matar a la heredera de los Sarutobi?

-Muy simple querido Kabuto…-, Orochimaru se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar a paso lento por la habitación,-…si le hubiésemos dicho que queríamos que matara a la viuda de uno de los fundadores de la universidad de Konoha y que esa persona estaba financiando un proyecto de creación de vacunas en contra de agentes virales que solo vienen en bombas biológicas, de seguro que se hubiese negado, a Kyubi no le atrae mucho matar a gente que no tiene antecedentes…

-Entonces deberíamos haberle dicho que matase a Ryuusuke Haruno en vez de a esa mujer…

-Aun no entiendes como funciona el mundo de la política mi querido Kabuto, si quieres poder tienes que empezar controlando al que se supone que lo tiene, yo podría hacer un golpe de estado en cualquier momento y matarle, pero mi imagen se vería ensombrecida por mis actos de gobierno, es mejor que alguien mas pague los platos rotos por el momento, ya habrá tiempo para ser la imagen del país mas fuerte del mundo…-, decía Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

-Entiendo su plan, pero, no cree que de igual forma Kyubi podría rechazar el trabajo cuando me vuelva a ver con el? Después de todo esa chica es inocente de cualquier cosa…

-Exacto, pero el no lo sabe…-, Kabuto arqueo una ceja mostrando su confusión,-…veras, Kyubi tiene la costumbre de investigar a sus victimas durante tres días, las persigue, hurga en su expediente, es muy buen espía…en ese corto periodo de tiempo logra saberlo todo sobre sus victimas, con esa información decide si aceptar el trabajo o no, el solo mata a personas con pasados turbios o corruptos…

-Mayor razón para haberle pedido que matase a Ryuusuke, el es el Jefe de Gobierno mas Corrupto que ha existido, lo peor es que nadie de su gabinete lo sabe, el vende armas a grupos rebeldes en el País de la Nieve, la Cascada, la Niebla, incluso nos ha vendido a nosotros. Se queda con un gran porcentaje de los beneficios y las obras sociales son de pésima calidad, no me extrañaría que dentro de poco los edificios que inaugurados hace siete años por el Haruno empiecen a derrumbarse por la mala calidad, la mafia fue quien los construyo…

Orochimaru seguía con su aterradora sonrisa, una sonrisa que a la que ya se había acostumbrado Kabuto, al principio le temía, pero ahora.

-Recuerdas el sitio que le dijimos a Kyubi en el papel?-, Kabuto asintió,-…el es muy curioso, e investigara sobre los asistentes, obviamente se inclinara mas por los mas importantes, los de mas nombre, y como tu y yo sabemos, esas personas son como nosotros, unos delincuentes…

-Entonces el investigara a esas personas y al notar que todos son miembros de gobiernos corruptos…

-Ignorara a la viuda Sarutobi…-, completo Orochimaru.

-Es usted brillante Orochimaru-sama, al ignorar a esa mujer entonces no le quedara tiempo de investigarla, y al darse cuenta que es la impulsora de un proyecto aprobado por el bastando de Haruno pues atara cabos y deducirá que ella es como su padre…

-Sigues siendo muy perspicaz Kabuto…-, Orochimaru retomo su andar por la habitación y se volvió a acomodar en aquella silla,-…no solo aprovecharemos para poder controlar al idiota de Haruno, también usaremos dicha confusión para seguir con nuestros planes en las demás naciones, con eso el mundo será nuestro.

Orochimaru tomo de un frutero de al lado de la cama de Kabuto una manzana, la admiraba sonriente, como pensando que esta seria el mundo que el mencionaba, Kabuto solo sonreía, la admiración que sentía por el crecía momento a momento con cada plan que el revelaba, con cada idea que le comunicaba, eso era lo que le mantenía a su lado.

Bueno, como por obvias razones no hay reviews me despido, de aquí a dos semanas el siguiente capitulo.

The Real Saint Dragon It's Back


	2. Chapter 2: Investigación

Bueno, debido a que me llega familia de mi país de visita, pues tengo que adelantar la publicación de un nuevo capitulo, pero

Bueno, debido a que me llega familia de mi país de visita, pues tengo que adelantar la publicación de un nuevo capitulo, pero no os acostumbréis, por que no se repetirá de nuevo, mi intención es publicar cada dos semanas con regularidad y escribir mucho por adelantado para no quedarme como me paso con la anterior historia colgado durante varias semanas, eso no me gusta así que por eso opte por este sistema.

Antes de la historia, decir dos cosas, la primera que e estado leyendo mucho y viendo muchas series para documentarme (no solo para esta historia sino también para el libro que estoy escribiendo), y me encontré con varias cosas curiosas, sin mencionar que también se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para esta historia.

La primera de esas cosas que se me han ocurrido es que escribiré dos pre-culeas de la historia, y en este segundo os daréis cuenta por que, ya que se empiezan a desvelar algunos entresijos. Pero, las cosas del pasado las contare en dos spin-off que haré al terminar esta, con diferentes personas como protagonistas, adelantare que en uno de los spin-off, el protagonista, o mejor, la protagonista será femenina, ambas historias serán contadas en primera persona para que me sea mas fácil escribir, y no digo nada mas por que estoy adelantando el proyecto de verano.

Advierto nuevamente que la acción de verdad empezara a partir del capitulo cinco, y pese a que el argumento en ese capitulo tenga cierto parecido con algunas películas, no tendrá nada que ver, y ya veréis a que me refiero cuando el día llegue.

Este es un capitulo corto, y puede que muchos penséis que esta demasiado aburrida la historia, pero creedme, es necesaria esta introducción, demasiado necesaria para lo que viene, que no será cualquier cosa.

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, el capitulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... ay si me pertenecieran.

**Capitulo 2: Investigación**

Una mujer rubia de ojos azules esperaba sentada en una cafetería lujosa del centro de la ciudad, daba fugaces miradas por la ventana para no aburrirse, la persona que esperaba era puntual normalmente, y cuando llegaba tarde, lo hacia con mucho retraso, al parecer, esa era una de esas pocas veces que llegaría tarde.

-Llevas mucho esperando…?-, llamo una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Pensé que llegarías mas tarde…

-Lo siento, veras un mapache apareció y…

-Deja de inventarte excusas por llegar tarde, sabes que no eres bueno, dime, que necesitas Kyu-kun?-, pregunto la chica levantando la mirada para encontrarse con un hombre rubio, escondido detrás de unas gafas negras y con tres marcas parecidas a bigotes en cada mejilla, sin mencionar que estaba siendo atormentado por un leve sonrojo.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así Ino…es un poco…

-Tierno…?-, respondió la rubia recargándose en una de sus manos mientras el rubio se sentaba.

-Iba a decir infantil, soy un adulto que esta cerca de los treinta años, no creo que sea bueno que me llamen así…-, dijo finalmente mientras se despojada de sus gafas y dejaba ver sus brillantes ojos azules,-…necesito un favor…

-Y desde cuando tu me pides favores? Creía que esto era una cita Kyu-chan…-, A Naruto se le comenzó a inflamar una de las venas de su frente, no por la pregunta cargada de sarcasmo de su acompañante, sino por la manera como era llamado.

-Veras…, hay una conferencia en cuatro días, y no puedo seguirlos a todos…

La rubia dejo su tono cariñoso y miro con seriedad a Naruto.

-Piensas cargarte toda esa gente? Podrás ser un excelente asesino, pero antes de que los mates a todos, ya te habrían descubierto Kyu… además, una buena amiga mía ira allí…

Naruto hecho hacia atrás su cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo, la rubia le miro disgustada, al parecer el chico había ignorado el cartel de prohibido fumar a la entrada del local.

-No los matare a todos, solo a uno, y no se aun quien es…-, la chica le miro confundida,-…idea de Orochimaru…

-Esa serpiente rastrera, ya te he dicho que le odio?

-Si Ino, lo has dicho…

-No te parece extraño por su parte? No se, que no te diga de una buena vez a quien debes matar, a lo mejor planea algo…

Naruto golpeaba levemente el florero que hacia de centro de mesa con su cigarrillo, lo utilizaba como cenicero improvisado, el rubio dio otra calada a su cigarrillo y prosiguió.

-Lo se, a mi tampoco me gusta trabajar para Orochimaru, de hecho es la primera vez que lo hago, y no se por que… Por eso quieres que los investigues a todos, y cuando digo a todos, es a todos.

-No estarás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio…, yo mientras iré a ver como es la universidad donde será la conferencia, debo buscar un buen sitio…-, Naruto se puso en pie ante la mirada incrédula de Ino, que no se creía aun el trabajo que tenia por delante,-…esta vez te pagare cincuenta millones, que dices…-, inmediatamente su expresión cambio.

-Me voy ahora mismo a trabajar jefe…-, le chico la miro por el rabillo del ojo sonriente, dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo y continuo caminado, definitivamente a esa chica si que le gustaba el dinero.

-Disculpe…-, un camarero detuvo a Naruto, este se paro y tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso, el camarero, un poco nervioso observo la acción,-…esta…esta prohibido…fumar…

El camarero señalo hacia la entrada donde colgaba dicha advertencia, Naruto miro al letrero con un poco de molestia, lo había visto al llegar, pero al ver que Ino estaba sentada cerca de la ventana pues creyó que no seria molestia. Inmediatamente se metió la mano en el abrigo, dejándole ver al ya atemorizado camarero su espada.

-Cuanto es…?-, el chico salió de su miedo al escuchar al Rubio, levanto su mirada y le miro a los ojos.

-Pe…perdón?

-Eh dicho, Cu-an-to-es? Entiendes?-, el chico asintió,-…no importa, toma y lo siento, no volverá a suceder…-, Naruto le lanzo un fajo de billetes de alta nomenclatura al chico dejándolo de piedra, su intención era solo pedirle que no lo hiciese de nuevo, al menos eso le había pedido el encargado que ya había notado que el rubio venia armado.

El joven camarero se quedo observando como el rubio salía por la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado, su jefe llego acompañado del jefe del local para ver cuanto les había dejado aquel desconocido, no siempre se encontraban con personas tan tontas como el.

Mientras tanto Ino marcaba por su teléfono móvil un número, su rostro completamente serio hacia que su particular belleza se acentuara aun más.

-Shika? Hola, llama a Sai y a Chouji, tenemos trabajo, y uno muy bueno…-, la chica colgó inmediatamente su teléfono sin darle ninguna explicación a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea, su rostro cambio inmediatamente a uno con una sonrisa, definitivamente ese seria su día de suerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El decano de la facultad de medicina de la universidad superior de Konoha se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos, de hecho era su libro favorito, lo curioso de esta acción, era que lo hacia en uno de los laboratorios de la inmensa facultad. Con su inseparable tapabocas, que usaba para evitar inhalar los gases tóxicos que se quedaban en el ambiente. A estas alturas, Hatake Kakashi no era reconocido por su trabajo administrativo, sino por su envidiable experiencia médica.

Durante la guerra, formo parte del ejército, y se encargo de uno de los tantos escuadrones de rescate y salvamento; soldado que era tratado por Kakashi y su equipo, sobrevivía, nunca murió un hombre en su puesto. Terminada la guerra, el nuevo Jefe de Estado le había pedido que se encargase del Ministerio de Sanidad, pero el rechazo inmediatamente, buscaba como siempre algo mas sencillo, pero bien pagado, había que aceptarlo, el era ambicioso.

Fue así como llego a la Universidad Superior de Konoha, recomendado por su gran amigo, autor del libro que leía y uno de los altos cargos de la Primera Ministra, Jiraiya, o el Gran Jiraiya-sama, como siempre exigía que le llamasen. Para su dicha, el cargo de decano no era tan exigente, solo al cierre y apertura de curso, cuando el verdadero trabajo aparecía, el resto del año solo tenia que hacer frente a reuniones sin importancia y conferencias en la universidad, tal y como iba a suceder en un par de días.

Kakashi reía picadamente mientras leía animado el libro, pero un fuerte golpe en la puerta le saco de su agradable lectura.

-KAKASHI-SENSEI, QUE HACE AQUÍ? DEBERIA ESTAR REVISANDO LOS INFORMES QUE LE ENVIE…-, grito una chica de pelo castaño y de unos veintisiete años al ver a su superior en tan deplorable estado.

-Por favor Tenten, no me des esos sustos, no vez que no estoy en edad de que me sorprendan de esa forma…-, decía mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-Deje de decir tonterías Kakashi-sensei, si apenas tiene cuarenta y un años…-, respondió la chica acercándose lentamente a Kakashi,-…además, nunca a tenido antecedentes de enfermedades cardiacas, de hecho usted es muy sano…

-Por eso mismo debería cuidarme, recuerda que las enfermedades suelen estar inactivas mucho tiempo, y de un momento a otro Puff, atacan y ya están en estado Terminal, es uno de los misterios de la medicina, pero vamos, que debo cuidarme, imagínate que mañana…-, Kakashi no pudo terminar su exposición cuando la chica le golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Si, si, ya me llevo imaginando cuando usted se muere, pero es muy aburrido, así que mientras eso pasa vamos, que tiene que buscar un sustituto para Kabuto, al parecer le asaltaron y esta en el hospital, dijo que no vendría a trabajar hasta el día de la conferencia…

-Mierda, justo ahora cuando los profesores están todos ocupados con la presentación, este va y se mete en líos, ahora quien se encargara de los nuevos?

-Eso lo decidirá usted, así que vamos a su despacho que hay mucho trabajo…

Tenten le agarro por una oreja y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del laboratorio, la castaña aun no entendía como una persona del prestigio de Kakashi se comportara de una manera tan irresponsable e infantil en el lugar en el que se encontraba, a veces si que se imaginaba a Kakashi muerto, pero para buscarle un sustituto un poco mas entregado a su labor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por el exterior del campus de la universidad, observaba cada punto, cada esquina cada ventana, todo, lo analizaba todo, tenia que estar preparado para el día de la conferencia.

De pronto se detuvo un momento y vio la enorme estatua central, era una escultura de la primera ministra, reconocible desde la distancia por su envidiable delantera. Dio un par de pasos con las manos en sus bolsillos hasta llegar a la placa conmemorativa.

-"En honor a Tsunade-hime, la mujer que puso la primera piedra de la universidad, mejor medico que ha existido y ahora, justa Primera Ministra del País del Fuego", la vieja se hace famosa y yo mientras en las sombras…-, Naruto se permitió sonreír levemente después de leer la placa, los buenos recuerdos eran la única cosa que le hacia plantearse su vida actual.

-La conoces?-, Naruto se giro al escuchar la pregunta de una dulce voz, se encontró con una chica de cabellos rosa y ojos verde sonriente.

-No, solo, me recuerda a alguien…-, dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Pero te veías muy sonriente mientras leías la placa…

-Tú eres…

-Ah, lo siento, debes estar pensando que soy una maleducada por hablarte con tanta confianza sin siquiera conocerte…

-Si, y aun no me dices tu nombre…-, respondió Naruto ante la enérgica chica.

-Es verdad, soy Haruno Sakura, es un placer conocerte…-, la chica extendió su mano para estrecharla con Naruto, pero se quedo esperando dicho contacto.

-Haruno? Me suena…-, Sakura, un poco molesta redirecciono su mano hacia sus libros.

-Claro que si idiota, mi padre es el Jefe de Estado de Konoha…

A Naruto se le comenzó a acumular la sangre en una de la venas de su frente, nunca nadie se había atrevido a dirigirse a el de aquella forma, y las personas que lo hacían terminaban muertas.

-Entiendo, no deberían estar cuidándote, cualquiera podría matarte por llamarle idiota…-, dijo Naruto haciendo que la chica se molestase aun mas.

-Se cuidarme, sobretodo de los idiotas…-, Naruto aguantaba como una piedra todos los "golpes" directos que le mandaba la insolente chica.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse, normalmente no perdía los papeles de esa forma, se recordó a si mismo años atrás, cuando aun no era un asesino, época en la cual se podía dar el lujo de perder los papeles con cualquiera.

-No vives por aquí verdad…-, Naruto le miro un poco extrañado, la chica que instantes antes le había insultado seguía ahí, de hecho su tono de voz había retomado la amabilidad del principio.

-Algo así…-, Naruto se dispuso a seguir con su recorrido pero se detuvo,-…podrías decirme donde esta la sala de actos?

Sakura señalo con su mano en dirección a uno de los edificios del campus, Naruto solo asintió y camino en dicha dirección.

-Y TU NOMBRE?-, grito la chica al rubio que seguía caminando tranquilamente.

-No es necesario decirle mi nombre a una persona a la que no volveré a ver nunca…

Sakura se quedo de piedra, normalmente los hombres harían cualquier cosa por entablar una conversación con ella, no la ignoraban, y mucho menos expresaban abiertamente su necesidad de no quererla ver jamás.

-LOS RUBIOS YA NO ESTAN DE MODA…-, como una niña pequeña, le saco la lengua, ágilmente, arranco una hoja de su libreta e hizo una perfecta pelota de papel, acto seguido, la lanzo con fuerza, dando con excepcional puntería en la cabeza del rubio que se detuvo inmediatamente.

Naruto se giro con el rostro rojo de rabia y el puño en alto.

-PERO QUIEN COÑO TE CREES NIÑATA DE MIERDA, TE VAS A ENTERAR…-, comenzó a buscar algo con que vengarse y encontró una papelera perfectamente adherida al pavimento,-…esto servirá…-, dijo con una sonrisa siniestra, haciendo alarde de una fuerza descomunal, Naruto arranco la papelera del suelo y la levanto,-…AHORA SI, TE VAS A ARREPEN…ara, donde se metió la niñata?-, Naruto comenzó a buscar a la chica, pero había desaparecido, inmediatamente la vergüenza se apodero de el, pudo ver como la gente le miraba con miedo y algunos se reían por su comportamiento.

Nuevamente rojo, pero esta vez de vergüenza, incrusto de nuevo la papelera en su lugar y se fue comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras tarareaba una canción, después de dar un par de pasos, comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la sala de actos.

-Maldita enana, me ha hecho pasar una vergüenza, se va a enterar cuando la vea de nuevo…

Mientras tanto, detrás de la estatua de Tsunade, Sakura observaba como su nuevo "amigo" se alejaba rápidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Que divertido, espero verle de nuevo…-, la chica retomo su camino con una sonrisa, definitivamente no se conocía mucha gente tan divertida todos los días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven de cabello castaño ligeramente largo y con una coleta, tecleaba con desgana en su ordenador. La pantalla iluminaba su aburrido rostro que solo deseaba terminar pronto para ir a dormir a la terraza mientras hubiera luz solar. En momentos como ese, se planteaba su profesión, pensaba si había sido buena idea ser un ingeniero informático, pero inmediatamente se daba cuenta que si había sido buena idea, lo que no había sido buena idea era trabajar con ella.

-Como vas Shika?-, pregunto una voz femenina atrás de el, asustándolo levemente.

-Podrías avisar cuando entres Ino, si hubiera sido un viejo estaría muerto…-, respondió el chico levemente enfadado.

-Pues te comportas como uno…-, dijo la rubia acomodándose junto a el,-…el necesita esta información para mañana, espero que la tengáis lista…

Shikamaru la miro aun mas enfadado, ella conseguía los clientes y ellos trabajaban, nunca hacia nada y era la que se quedaba con mas dinero, se resigno a pensar que ese era su castigo por ser tan perezoso.

-Si lo estará, falta muy poco, pero Ino…-, la chica desvió su mirada del monitor para centrarse en la de su compañero,-…ese tío seguro que nos pagara cincuenta millones?

-Claro que si, es un hombre de palabra, recuerda que siempre nos paga…

-Si es verdad, pero…-, la expresión del castaño se hizo un poco mas sombría.

-No tiene nada que ver con el dinero verdad…?

-Va a morir gente Ino, y en esa conferencia hay muchas personas que si que merecen morir, pero también hay otras muchas que no…-, Ino inmediatamente sonrió amablemente.

-Por eso Kyubi-kun nos pide que hagamos esto…para no equivocarse y cometer una injusticia…

Shikamaru sonrió de nuevo, después de todo era cierto. Llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo trabajos para el, y cuando la persona a la que investigaban no merecía morir, el no la mataba, era su sello característico, solo moría el que lo merecía.

-Tienes razón, el no es un terrorista…

En medio del tranquilo silencio del que tanto disfrutaba Shikamaru, se escucho el ruido de la puerta del lugar.

-Hey Shika, hemos traído comida…-, hablo un chico un poco subido de peso y pelo rojo que cargaba unas cuantas bolsas.

-También trajimos algo de beber, para celebrar que terminamos…-, dijo el chico que lo acompañaba, un joven delgado con el pelo muy oscuro y una sonrisa un tanto extraña.

-Tenéis mucha cara, yo he hecho casi todo el trabajo, vosotros habéis estado jugando videojuegos casi todo el rato…-, respondió Shikamaru un tanto enojado.

-Pero hemos ayudado Shika, no te enojes, mejor descansa y comamos algo, te unes Ino-chan?-, pregunto el chico gordo a la rubia.

-Lo siento Chouji, pero tengo cosas que hacer, solo vine a ver como iba el trabajo…-, Ino se puso en pie y tomo su bolso, acto seguido, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida,-…recordad lo que tenéis que hacer, al terminar enviádselo por correo…

Shikamaru asintió y continúo tecleando.

-Pero Ino-chan, no lo necesitaba para mañana en la noche?-, hablo con desgana Chouji.

-Tienes razón, pero si se lo entregamos antes, a lo mejor nos de un poco mas…-, la chica comenzó a reír maliciosamente mientras salía, los tres se quedaron observándola un poco decepcionados, una mujer con un empleo envidiable en una empresa de tecnología, ambiciosa y posesiva, definitivamente su belleza era proporcional a su atractivo interior.

-No puedo creer que le guste tanto el dinero…

-Tienes razón Sai…pásame las hamburguesas, tengo hambre…

Los tres jóvenes se acomodaros y comenzaron a comer ya sin la presencia de la rubia. Después de haber trabajado eficientemente y por supuesto, después de haber reducido en mas de un 60 el tiempo de entrega del trabajo, se merecían un pequeño descanso, no por nada eran los mejores, y muy pronto los mas ricos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba sentado en la primera fila del auditorio, la noche estaba a punto de llegar y ese extraño día se terminaría, solo quedaban dos días para aquel extraño trabajo que había "aceptado", en su interior sabia que algo no iría bien, sabia que Orochimaru conocía su eterno odio hacia el, por eso no entendía que le hubiese contratado.

Analizaba todas las posibilidades, lo que creía mas posible, era matar al Haruno, el mismo que le arruino la vida a el años atrás, el mismo que todo el mundo consideraba un héroe, el mismo que había sacado de la crisis a su amado país. Pero el sabia que eso ultimo era falso, Haruno Ryuusuke no era mas que un ex militar corrupto, interesado únicamente por el control del mundo, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que el ordenara la invasión de uno de los países vecinos, conocía de antemano que el financiaba a varios grupos "revolucionarios" en otros países para obtener apoyo en su futura cruzada, pero no tenia pruebas, ninguna, solo lo que le decían las personas que el había matado, y ya no estaban aquí.

-Vaya, pero si es Uzumaki Naruto, no deberías estar…no se…muerto?-, el rubio se giro lentamente y se encontró con un chico de cabello negro levemente largo, una mirada fría y llena de odio, y un elegante traje militar.

-Uchiha, tu bien sabes que yo no puedo morir, no aun…

-Deberías haber huido a otro país, rehacer tu vida como cocinero, recuerdo que te gustaba cocinar, y que no lo hacías nada más, pero no, decidiste seguir con el camino de la violencia…

-Gracias por el halago, pero sabes bien que no hago lo que los demás quieren que haga, además, yo ya escogí un bando, tu al parecer sigues indeciso…-, Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los mejores soldados vivos del País del Fuego, espía, y héroe victorioso de la muerte ficticia del terrorista Orochimaru, Naruto lo sabia todo acerca de el, incluso que trabajaba para Orochimaru.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, además, ambos me dan privilegios…-, dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad.

-Sabes que ser agente doble y no saber de que lado estas no te ayudara, decídete de que lado estas para poder matarte maldito traidor…-, respondió Naruto poniéndose en pie y encarándole,-…tu padre y el bastardo de tu hermano eran mejores personas que tu…-, Sasuke deshizo inmediatamente su sonrisa, definitivamente Naruto le conocía, se había metido en un lugar al que nadie se atrevía a entrar.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de tus padres, mi queridísimo zorro de laboratorio…

Naruto estuvo tentado a sacar una de sus armas y dispararle a Sasuke, su pasado era algo que se estaba obligando a olvidar, un pasado del cual el único culpable era Ryuusuke Haruno y Orochimaru. Recuperando la calma retomo su asiento y siguió hablando.

-Que te trae por aquí imbesil…?

-Vine a visitar a mi prometida…

-Así que alguna chica estupida va a vivir contigo, o debo decir chico…?-, el Uchiha se lleno de odio.

-La debes conocer, es la hija del Haruno-sama…-, Naruto sonrió divertido.

-La pequeña insolente, si la conozco, atractiva, pero se comporta como un hombre, una mujer insoportable, me alegro que sea ella…-, de nuevo Naruto se puso en pie y paso por el lado de Sasuke, se detuvo inmediatamente estando un paso detrás de el,-…deberías rezar por que la persona que tenga que matar en dos días no seas tu, por que seria el primer trabajo que haré gustoso…

-No te preocupes, no estaré…-, Naruto inmediatamente le miro de nuevo desconcertado,-…mejor asegúrate tu de cumplir con tu trabajo, y que todo el mundo lo vea…

Sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del auditorio dejando a Naruto desconcertado, ahora el estaba aun mas confundido, había ido a aquella universidad a encontrar alguna respuesta y analizar mejor la situación, pero ahora saldría con mas dudas, y solo le quedaban dos días.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, esto fue todo de momento, lo típico de una historia policíaca no? Con muchas teorías y poca acción al principio, pero tranquilos que esto se compone, al menos eso intentare en el capitulo que viene, el cual se titula:

Capitulo 3: Atentado

Este si que vendrá en dos semanas, a ver, el 25 de abril lo publicare, por que?, pues por que me va mejor.

Comentarios acerca de este capitulo, no muchos la verdad, de hecho si, uno, lo tuve que corregir, por que en un principio tenia pensado que iba a ser una victima en concreto, pero eso no es lógico, así que lo generalice para crear un poco mas de tensión, además, tampoco me servia el que fuese una victima en concreto por que no encajaba con lo que iba escribiendo, pero bueno, al final lo conseguí y aquí esta.

Como ultimo dato curioso, decir que si con "Retomando Mi Vida", la canción del anime BECK "Moon On The Water" me dio la inspiración para muchos capítulos que escribí, en este caso fue Incubus el que me ilumino, queréis saber cual fue la canción? Pues se llama "Love Hurts", os imagináis por que? Pues de momento no creo que mucho pero mas adelante os avisare que esa cansion u otra será la banda sonora de alguno de los capítulos.

Ahora si a contestar los reviews, de momento fueron dos, un buen comienzo:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Tu por aquí, que bueno leerte, por que verte pues como que no puedo, pero bueno, me alegra que te este gustando la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, aunque e de reconocer que esta parte del principio es un poco simple y aburrida, pero como ya dije es necesaria, ya veras como se compone esto.

**rromy: **"Preguntaciones" mmmmm, interesante, me gusta esa palabra, la usare de ahora en adelante en mi léxico, en mi gramática no por que fijo que ningún editor aceptaría mis trabajos. A ver que puedo responder, empecemos:

_Habrá pareja?:_Aun me lo estoy planteando, y esta vez si que es verdad, tengo un final en mente, y la verdad es que queda bien con o sin pareja, así que esperare a ver como desarrollo la historia y que tipo de respuesta recibo por parte de vosotros los lectores y ahí decidiré si pongo o no pareja, vale?

_Aquí los malos siguen siendo malos? O veremos a los "buenos" de Naruto intentando vender(nos) droga y esas cosas??:_ La verdad es que tengo pensado que uno que otro sea traidor, acabas de leer que mister Sasuke es uno de los traidores, así que ya veremos a quien le ponemos pa que le ayude con sus traiciones, y los malos malos siguen siendo los malos, aunque ahora que lo pienso voy a cambiar a alguno de bando, me has dado una idea.

_A lo de que tu fic "puede estar terminado en verano" te refieres al lugar donde estas??: _Si, me refiero a donde estoy, ahora me encuentro viviendo en Barcelona, España (aunque resalto que soy de Colombia) y pues aquí, como en toda esta parte del hemisferio, el verano llega en Mayo, Junio mas o menos, aunque con el cambio climático, no me extrañaría que llegase ahora a finales de este mes, pero el fic en si estará terminado a mediados de Julio mas o menos.

Bueno, sin nada mas que añadir, pues me piro vampiro.


	3. Chapter 3: Atentado

Bueno, debido a que me llega familia de mi país de visita, pues tengo que adelantar la publicación de un nuevo capitulo, pero

Lo prometido es deuda, 25 de abril y un nuevo capitulo, ha sido larga la espera, pero era necesaria.

Ahora a hablar del capitulo, en este tercer capitulo se inicia oficialmente la trama, se empiezan a desvelar los secretos que esconden todos los personajes, la acción oficialmente no comienza, pero el argumento si, de momento solo os puedo adelantar eso, ya lo demás vendrá mas adelante. También viene un pequeño guiño al pasado de uno de los personajes, esa pequeña escena es una de las partes que me hicieron pensar en crear dos pre-cuelas, así que leedla atentos, que mas adelante será muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia.

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, el capitulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen... ay si me pertenecieran.

**Capitulo 3: Atentado**

Los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación e iluminaban el "acogedor" lugar, un cuarto de hotel de baja categoría con apenas comodidades para dormir, nada ostentoso, ni electrodomésticos, ni sillas, solo la cama y un pequeño mueble al lado de ella, una cama que seguía intacta, únicamente invadida por numerosas armas, una maleta, una chaqueta y una camiseta.

Naruto no había dormido en toda la noche, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, y esa costumbre le había servido para intentar descifrar que era lo que estaba planeando Orochimaru, aunque la verdad, no tuvo mucha suerte. Recostado en el suelo sucio de la habitación, apenas cubierto por su pantalón negro y con la mirada fija en la ventana, intentaba ordenar sus propias ideas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no sabia si seria bueno hacer ese trabajo.

El ruido de su teléfono móvil lo saco de sus debates mentales, se levanto con tranquilidad del suelo, y descalzo, caminó hasta la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en la chaqueta su teléfono, al encontrarlo entendió a la llamada.

-Si?

-_Kyu-kun, ya tengo lo que querías, lo acabamos de terminar…-, _hablo entusiasta una voz femenina.

-Excelente Ino, nos vemos en una hora…-, sin dar oportunidad a despedirse, el rubio colgó el teléfono, casi de forma inerte, se puso calcetines y zapatos y salió al pasillo en busca del baño del patético hotel para asearse un poco.

Salió con calma y con mas tranquilidad en su interior, con la esperanza de que la información que le iba a entregar Ino le aclarase unas cuantas cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho con un hombre aparentemente mayor que ella, su contextura era fuerte y tenía un largo pelo blanco, vestido con un impecable traje gris sin corbata, bebía tranquilamente una copa de ron con mucho hielo.

-Por lo que veo las investigaciones van muy adelantadas, lo sabe ya Ryuusuke?-, pregunto el hombre de pelo blanco después de tragar la bebida.

-Si, y me dijo que lo dejaba en mi manos, la verdad es que no estaba muy preocupado, ni siquiera cuando le dije que su hija estaba entre los posibles blancos, parece como si últimamente odiara a esa chica…-, respondió la Ministra mientras miraba por la enorme ventana.

-No me extrañaría, después de todo, el no es el padre biológico…-, dijo calmadamente el hombre de pelo blanco.

-Deberías ser mas prudente Jiraiya, recuerda que las paredes pueden escuchar…

-Tsunade, por Dios, esa chica ya lo debe saber, su madre tuvo una relación con un escolta de un Ministro del país del rayo hace veintisiete años, Haruno no dijo nada por que no le convenía para sus aspiraciones…-, respondió el anciano en un tono un poco alto antes de beber de nuevo de su copa.

-Aun así, esta prohibido hablar de ello…-, Tsunade bajo la mirada al suelo con un pequeño deje de tristeza.

Jiraiya noto el cambio en el estado de animo de su amiga, la ahora Primera Ministra del País del Fuego no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, y el lo sabia mas que nadie.

-Desde que la madre de esa chica murió tu la has cuidado como si fuese tu hija desde hace cinco años cuando ella vino a vivir a Konoha, note como te alegrabas, incluso sabiendo que Ryuusuke no estaba de acuerdo, ¿Te preocupa lo que le pueda suceder verdad?

-Ryuusuke es una persona muy buena, se que se preocupa igual o incluso mas que yo, sabe de mi aprecio por ella, por eso me encargo de su seguridad cuando supo de la noticia…

Jiraiya la miro escéptico, conocía mejor a Ryuusuke Haruno que Tsunade, sabia que el había logrado convencer a la Primera Ministra de su bondad, lo cierto es que el Jefe de Gobierno antes de acceder al poder absoluto del País se le podía considerar una buena persona, incluso trataba relativamente bien a Sakura. Pero la muerte de su mujer durante la guerra y su ascenso al poder le cambiaron, y muy pocas personas lo notaron.

-Será mejor que me vaya, recuerda que soy el Ministro de Defensa y mañana es la conferencia, debo dejar todo a punto para que este seguro…-, el anciano se puso en pie con una sonrisa y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la salida del despacho.

-Gracias por acompañarme…-, Jiraiya solo sonrió como respuesta y salió de la oficina.

Tsunade giro nuevamente su silla en dirección a la ventana, observo la enorme urbe que se extendía ante sus ojos, la prospera Konoha, aun no entendía como es que habían personas insatisfechas en aquel lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto observo la memoria USB un tanto confuso, odiaba esos aparatos, el ultimo se le había ido por un retrete de una forma un tanto ridícula.

-Aquí esta todo?-, pregunto fastidiado.

-Si, si quieres puedes comprobarlo con tu PDA…-, sugirió la rubia.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto hizo caso al consejo de la chica y saco su dispositivo, conecto la memoria y, por medio de un programa informático que le había comprado a un Hacker en el País de la Roca, comprobó que el archivo fuese seguro y no tuviese virus de rastreo o de borrado.

-Esta todo en orden, te voy a consignar el dinero en la cuenta de siempre, de acuerdo?-, la chica asintió con una brillante sonrisa, Naruto desconecto la memoria y comenzó a hacer los movimientos necesarios sin moverse un milímetro, segundos después, la rubia recibía un mensaje en su teléfono móvil confirmando la consignación.

-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo Kyu-kun…-, dijo la chica extendiendo la mano, a lo que Naruto ignoro, girándose y comenzando a caminar,-…deberías ser mas expresivo, tendrías mas amigos…

-No los necesito…-, Naruto siguió caminando dejando a la alegre rubia un tanto confusa, después de todo, las personas siempre necesitan amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la fría habitación del hotel, Naruto miraba en su ordenador portátil la información que había comprado. Llevaba ya varias horas leyendo y casi estaba por terminar, lo peor era que no encontraba nada que se pudiera relacionar con Orochimaru, le conocía, y podía predecir mas o menos sus planes, pero entre los invitados a la conferencia del día después, no había nada sospechoso, solo lo habitual, un que otro ministro corrupto, algún soldado involucrado con trafico de drogas, y los demás eran médicos.

Médicos, la palabra mas odiada por Naruto. Pero mas que los médicos, odiaba a los científicos, esos malditos genios que creen tener todo el poder, y que se comparaban con Dios.

Cansado se recostó en la dura cama y se dejo vencer por el cansancio después de tanto leer, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse para dar paso no a un sueño, sino a lo que el mas odiaba, un recuerdo.

_**Naruto FlashBack**_

_Un hombre de cabello castaño con una cicatriz cruzando por su nariz y una bata blanca caminaba por los pasillos de unas instalaciones sumamente modernas. Se detuvo en frente de una enorme puerta corrediza en la que había un guardia que le pidió su identificación y que se escaneara el iris. _

_Después de hacer lo que dictaba el protocolo, el individuo tuvo acceso a la sala, detrás de el se cerro la puerta dejándolo completamente a oscuras. Una luz infrarroja se encendió y el individuo se dirigió hacia ella, la luz era suficiente para iluminar una pequeña mesa en la que había guantes de látex, tapabocas y gorros de cirugía. El castaño se coloco calmadamente los implementos y pulso un botón._

_Las luces generales se encendieron, se dio la vuelta y una enorme puerta de cristal corrediza dividía el lugar donde el se encontraba de una enorme bodega con jaulas, jaulas que estaban habitadas por nada mas y nada menos que niños._

_De nuevo tuvo que hacer uso del identificador de iris, la puerta de cristal se abrió instantáneamente, era una puerta blindada, lo suficiente como para detener una bomba._

_Camino a lo largo del "almacén", en medio de gritos y quejidos de los niños que al verle pasar le rogaban que les sacara, y algunos que les matara, en su interior sentía un dolor inmenso, un gran vació, un vació y un dolor que aumentaron exponencialmente al llegar a su objetivo. En frente de el, una pequeña celda, estaba llena de sangre, en el suelo de esta celda, un niño inconsciente de cabellos rubios manchados por su propia sangre._

_-Por Dios Naruto, que has hecho?-, se apresuro a abrir la celda, el chico se percato y dirigió su azul mirada hacia el hombre que ahora tenia en frente._

_-I…Iruka-san…no…nadie me…Esc…escucho, tenia hambre…y…_

_-Ya esta Naruto…-, dijo amablemente tomándolo entre sus brazos,-…te curare esa herida que te has hecho y te daré algo de comer, entendido?-, el aludido solo pudo asentir._

_Iruka transportaba su preciada carga con suma delicadeza, se podría llamar favoritismo, o empatia, el caso es que ese chico era especial, era el único que nunca se quejaba por los innumerables experimentos que eran practicados en el, muchos niños habrían muerto en su lugar, pero el no, el seguía vivo, era la "rata de laboratorio" preferida de su superior Orochimaru._

_Después de sortear medio almacén, llegaron a una camilla en la que puso al chico, comenzó a tratarle la herida mientras el chico parecía dormir, aun no se explicaba por que seguía trabajando para un hombre que hacia este tipo de cosas._

_-Gra…gracias, Iruka-san…-, logro decir el chico._

_-No es nada pequeño, solo hago mi trabajo…-, el chico negó con la cabeza._

_-Este…este no es tu trabajo…tu solo…tu solo debes mirar y ano…anotar los fallos…-, Iruka se sorprendió levemente, después de todo el chico era muy listo, se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia siempre que iba, definitivamente era especial._

_Detuvo por un instante la curación, miro cautelosamente a todas las direcciones, y con una sonrisa picara metió una de sus manos en uno de los bolsillos de la bata, al sacarla, su mano tenia aprisionada una apetecible golosina que le ofreció a Naruto._

_-Ten, con esto te olvidaras que te estoy cociendo la cabeza…-, lentamente, el niño levanto la mano, estaba apunto de cogerla por primera vez y probar lo que era una golosina en toda su vida, cuando el sonido de la puerta les interrumpió._

_Ambos giraron sus rostros en aquella dirección, se encontraron con un hombre de piel blanquecina y cabellos largos y negros, sus ojos amarillos como el interior del sol miraban la escena con odio._

_-Que le estas dando a mi soldado?-, pregunto el individuo lleno de furia._

_-Solo es un caramelo Orochimaru-sama, es un niño y…-, Iruka no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el sonido de una pistola retumbo en el lugar._

_Naruto veía como la única persona que había sido amable con el en su corta estancia en el mundo, caía al suelo desangrándose mientras sus ojos veían al infinito._

_Miedo, dolor, odio, furia, un mundo de sentimientos completamente opuestos el uno de los otros, se fueron entre mezclando en su interior, lo mas cercano a un padre moría ante sus ojos._

_-Tu, lleva a mi soldado a su celda, y luego llama para que alguien limpie esto…-, Orochimaru guardo la pistola y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida de aquel asqueroso lugar._

_Naruto, seguía inmóvil, viendo el cuerpo de Iruka convulsionar en el suelo el hombre que se encargaría de llevárselo ni siquiera tenia que esforzarse, Naruto ahora era como una marioneta manejable a voluntad de cualquiera. Lo transporto hacia la celda donde "vivía", lo tiro agresivamente y cerro la puerta._

_De un momento a otro, Naruto reacciono, comenzó a gritar y a golpear los barrotes como una bestia, gritando con todas sus fuerzas que le regresaran a Iruka, era un espectáculo entre aterrador y desgarrador, comenzó a llorar sin dejar de golpear con todas sus fuerzas la jaula, el hombre que le había transportado vio como los barrotes comenzaron a ceder, y decidió reaccionar._

_Fue corriendo hacia un ordenador y comenzó a teclear una serie de comando, inmediatamente, en el siguiente golpe, Naruto fue electrocutado por una corriente de 50.000 voltios. Durante cinco segundos el chico era abrasado en su interior por aquella corriente, pasado este tiempo, el flujo eléctrico dejo de correr por los barrotes, dejando al chico completamente inmóvil, instantes después se desplomo pesadamente golpeando su cabeza con el suelo de aquella celda manchada de sangre._

_**Fin Naruto FlashBack**_

Naruto se despertó de golpe sudando, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

-Maldita sea…-, se agarro la frente intentando disipar sus recuerdos, pero eran mas fuertes que el,-…maldita sea, Iruka-san…-, no pudo contener mas su dolor, comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Se encontró con su ordenador portátil, y de un zarpazo lo lanzo contra la pared, destrozándolo por completo, aquel dolor, creía que ya se había desecho de el, pero aun seguía ahí, aun era un humano.

De pronto, en medio de aquel dolor, se dio cuenta de algo. Se levanto corriendo y revolvió entre sus cosas sacando de ellas los folletos que había tomado cuando fue a la universidad.

-"Los médicos de la Universidad Superior de Konoha presentaran el próximo día 10 una vacuna creada con los esfuerzos de las mentes mas prestigiosas del País del Fuego, dicha vacuna, según los expertos, crea anticuerpos que son capaces de combatir a los padecimientos provocados por el Sarin, el Soman, el Tabun, el VX, entre otras, podría ser una vacuna que se encargue por completo de…"-, Naruto dejo de leer, y arrugo el papel lanzándolo contra la pared.

Dio un fuerte golpe a la cama partiéndola en dos, se arrodillo sobre si mismo tapándose la cara intentando contener la furia que le corroía.

-Como no me di cuenta, ese cabron quiere que mate a los médicos…-, tragaba enormes bocanadas de aire para intentar calmarse.

Su respiración se normalizo y retiro las manos de su rostro, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, su mirada completamente llena de odio completo su expresión, una expresión que podría aterrorizar al mas valiente de los soldados.

-Después de todo, podré hacer este trabajo, seguro que esos cabrones han experimentado con personas, después de todo Haruno esta al mando, como aquella vez…-, se levanto con calma disponiéndose a dejar el lugar, ahora debería comenzar a planear el trabajo que le esperaba al día siguiente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era temprano en la facultad de medicina de la universidad superior de Konoha, el increíble despliegue de seguridad que había hecho el gobierno de Tsunade era realmente imponente. Agentes por todas partes, soldados SEAL y francotiradores en las terrazas de los edificios, y un enorme grupo de policías y agentes antidisturbios esparcidos en las plazas, definitivamente, cualquier ataque terrorista podría ser repelido. ¿O no?.

-Como va el despliegue policial Tsunade?

-De maravilla Jiraiya, hemos revisado toda la facultad y no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso y mucho menos peligroso, la amenaza de bomba queda descartada por completo, por lo tanto lo mas seguro es que sea un tirador…-, Jiraiya un poco confuso ante la brillante respuesta de su amiga solo pudo sonreír.

-Con la primera frase me bastaba…-, la rubia sonrió contagiada por la tranquilidad de su compañero,-…aun crees que Orochimaru quiere atentar contra alguien? Hasta ahora todo ha estado muy tranquilo…

-No me cabe la menor duda… nuestros informes de inteligencia son muy exactos, el mismo Sasuke Uchiha los comprobó…

Jiraiya resoplo un poco decepcionado, Tsunade le miro confusa.

-El mismo Uchiha que había dicho hace un par de años que Orochimaru estaba muerto?-, Tsunade asintió,-…mierda, si Naruto siguiese vivo, no estaríamos preocupándonos por estas tonterías, sino por pagarle el sueldo de jubilado…

Tsunade se sintió indignada, su mejor amigo también estaba en contra de el hombre en quien mas confiaba en el ejercito, puede que años atrás se haya equivocado, pero ahora había madurado, y no cometería el mismo error, de eso estaba segura.

-Sabes que lo mejor para ese chico era morir, no tenia a nadie, y además el es…

-No te atrevas a decirlo Tsunade…-, interrumpió furioso Jiraiya,-…si terminas esa frase te golpeare, y no me importa que seas la Primer Ministro, Naruto era un chico bueno, y un excelente soldado, no puedes decidir por los demás si es mejor para ellos vivir o morir, eso es decisión de cada uno.

La mirada llena de odio de Jiraiya sorprendió a Tsunade, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo, y se había dado cuenta que en ese momento había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Lo siento Jiraiya, yo solo se de ese chico lo que dicen los informes, tu eras el único que le conocía personalmente, no debo opinar de alguien a quien no conozco, mis mas sinceras disculpas…-, dijo Tsunade escondiendo su rostro.

-Que no vuelva a pasar…-, Tsunade sonrió, sabia que siempre que hablaban de la época de guerra terminaban discutiendo, ella fue pieza fundamental salvando vidas, mientras que el lo fue en el frente de batalla, junto con Naruto, un niño que debido a su condición especial, era apto para estar en el frente de guerra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando desde la entrada de la facultad como las fuerzas de seguridad se organizaban, de pronto, alguien choco con Jiraiya empujándolo levemente.

-Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención…-, dijo el hombre que choco con el, Jiraiya solo se le quedo mirando intentando analizarle.

-Tu eres…?

-Ah, disculpe, soy fotógrafo del periódico de la ciudad, hable con un agente de la entrada y me dijo que podía seguir…

Tsunade se quedo mirándole de arriba hacia abajo, el chico si que tenia la pinta de un fotógrafo, su cabello castaño y largo, una gorra de algún equipo de baseball, unos pantalones cortos de color marrón muy claro, una camiseta negra y sobre ella un chaleco con múltiples bolsillos. Llevaba colgando del cuello una cámara de alta definición y de su hombro una mochila, en su mano derecha llevaba algo parecido a un trípode.

-Pues si que tienes la pinta de fotógrafo, déjame ver tus credenciales…-, el castaño sonrió, y saco de uno de sus bolsillos una serie de papeles y se los entrego a Tsunade,-…Jiraiya, mira en su bolsa.

El aludido hizo caso.

-Me siento realmente honrado, el Ministro de Defensa y la Primera Ministra me están cacheando, aunque pensándolo bien, nunca pensé que hiciese falta personal. Tsunade-sama, piensa ponerse en la puerta con los demás policías?-, el comentario del chico le costo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la aludida.

-Cállate mocoso, tienes suerte de que ahora este junto a un veterano de guerra como Jiraiya y no necesito escolta, por que de no ser así, estarías en el suelo, con una sonda en el culo mirando a ver si tienes algo peligroso, mira que chocarte con el Ministro de Defensa…-, el chico se masajeaba la zona golpeada mirando de reojo por sus gafas a la rubia mujer.

-Es verdad…, donde están mis escoltas? Nunca me dejan solo y hoy que es un día importante, se largan los muy ineptos, les voy a reñir como si fuera el ultimo día de sus vidas…-, decía mientras le regresaba la mochila al chico,-…esta limpio Tsunade, solo hay un par de trípodes y tres cámaras fotográficas enormes, eres todo un profesional, eh muchacho?

-No sabe cuanto señor…-, respondió con suficiencia,-…me retiro, iré a buscar un buen lugar para tomar las fotos, de seguro que si no me apresuro, los fotógrafos que vienen tras de mi me lo quitaran, y yo necesito la mejor vista…

El chico se fue corriendo con la mano arriba, dejando a Tsunade un tanto confundida.

-Para que querría tantas cámaras ese chico?-, pregunto en un leve susurro la rubia.

-Sabes que los jóvenes de ahora son muy patosos, y teniendo en cuenta la forma en como choco conmigo, seguro que ese es mas, así que necesita repuestos por si se le van de las manos…-, respondió Jiraiya mientras buscaba con sus ojos a sus escoltas,-…donde se metieron Shino y Neji, deberían estar cerca…

La mujer se quedo observando la espalda del chico que de un momento a otro, desapareció entre la multitud de agentes.

-A que hora se abren las puertas para los reporteros?-, formulo de nuevo la mujer.

-A las 8.30 Hrs, por que?

-Son las 8.27…-, la mujer dejo de observar su reloj, giro su rostro hacia la entrada y pudo ver como las rejas, aun permanecían cerradas,-…MIERDA, NOS HEMOS TOPADO CON EL ACESCINO JIRAIYA…-, los gritos de Tsunade llamaron no solo la atención de Jiraiya, agentes que caminaban por allí comenzaron a hacer uso de sus comunicadores para hacer eco de la terrible noticia.

-RAPIDO, BUSCAD A UN CHICO DE CABELLO CASTAÑO, LARGO, FOTOGRAFO, CON UNA GORRA DE LOS GIANTS DE KONOHA, PANTALON MARRON CLARO CORTO, CAMISETA NEGRA Y CHALECO VERDE CON MUCHOS BOLSILLOS, SU PIEL ES BLANCA, RAPIDO…-, los agentes pasaron la voz con los datos dados por Jiraiya, aun no se podía creer que no se hubiesen dado cuenta antes,-…el chico nos tenia mirando en dirección opuesta a la puerta, y como hay varios agentes de civil entonces se pudo colar con facilidad, maldita sea, es un profesional…

-No pienso lo mismo…-, hablo Tsunade sin perder la calma,-…lo descubrimos antes de que empiece el acto, eso no es de profesionales…-, la rubia sonrió con confianza, haciendo que su amigo recuperase un poco la calma, ella tenia razón, ya sabían como era, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que le capturasen.

Mientras tanto, entre todo el alboroto, en uno de los almacenes estaba el cuerpo de un hombre de pantalón marrón corto, camiseta negra, chaleco, cabello castaño largo y gorra en el suelo. Su cuello estaba roto, el individuo estaba muerto. En una silla, sentado, había otro atándose unos zapatos negros completamente elegantes, vestido de negro inmaculado, y de cabellera rubia.

-Muy bien han picado…-, el chico se puso en pie y saco de la mochila una pequeña bolsa,-…ahora a limpiarme esta mierda…-, abrió la pequeña bolsa y agarro unos cuantos pañuelos, comenzó a limpiarse la cara retirando una gruesa capa de maquillaje, dejando ver su levemente bronceado rostro, y en cada mejilla, tres marcas similares a bigotes.

El chico sonreía mientras se quitaba el maquillaje, todo iba como el quería, después de todo, no iba a ser difícil hacer este trabajo. Dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerpo sin vida del agente a quien le había robado el traje.

-No es nada personal, uno de los dos tenia que morir, además, a eso te arriesgas cuando formas parte de las fuerzas de seguridad del estado, tu vida nunca esta asegurada…-, Naruto saco un encendedor de su bolsillo y comenzó a encender fuego a los pañuelos que utilizo, tenia que eliminar todas las pruebas.

Acto seguido, guardo el encendedor y esparció las cenizas por todo el lugar, luego saco una diminuta cajita de su mochila, la abrió y en ella habían filamentos de plástico similares a lentillas de contacto, la puso sobre una mesa que había cerca y comenzó a quitarse algo parecido a piel de las yemas de sus dedos. Eran huellas digitales falsas. Luego, las huellas falsas que había usado, fueron incineradas, dando paso al uso de nuevas identidades para sus dedos.

Lo tenia todo fríamente calculado, no había espacio para el error, era un profesional, había aprendido que no se podía dar un paso, si haber borrado los dos anteriores, y lo había aprendido de ellos, una ironía que le traía recuerdos de una guerra sin sentido.

-Jiraiya se veía bien, por que no se caso con la vieja esa?, después de todo tenia razón, esta muy buena…-, Naruto se apresuro a levantar el cadáver, tomo su mochila y se la puso al cuerpo sin sacarle nada de dentro, se dirigió con el inerte cuerpo a cuestas hacia una puerta de aquella habitación, al abrirla se encontró con unas escaleras y comenzó a sortearlas.

Subió un par de pisos y cuando se aseguro de estar solo, saco el comunicador.

-Aquí Minato, e encontrado al terrorista, esta en las escaleras de la torre cuatro de al lado del auditorio, le e reducido, venid ahora…-, Naruto se sentó en las escaleras observando fijamente el cuerpo, luego alargo sus manos y saco unas gafas negras de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco,-…esto es mío…-, Se puso de nuevo las gafas negras, que en medio que aquel oscuro lugar no tenían ningún uso, se acomodo aun mejo y se dispuso a fumar mientras esperaba que llegasen los demás, ahora solo tenia que esperar.

-Fumar mata…-, se dijo a si mismo después de dar una calada al cigarrillo, se permitió sonreír con nostalgia, lanzo el humo que había tragado e inmediatamente lo apago sobre el frío concreto,-…lo intentare Hinata…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un joven alto de cabello castaño largo observaba el cadáver tirado en las escaleras del supuesto asesino, su cuello estaba roto y tenía una expresión llena de terror.

-Que pasa Neji?-, pregunto un chico de gafas oscuras con un tono excesivamente calmado,-…te veo raro, a pesar de que hemos encontrado y abatido al asesino tu sigues preocupado…

Neji seguía observando al individuo, se agacho un poco y comenzó a estudiar su rostro centímetro a centímetro.

-Ya habéis hecho los análisis de las huellas?

-Hemos enviado sus huellas al laboratorio, los resultados estarán en dos horas…

-Muy bien…-, respondió Neji,-…Shino…-, llamo el chico a su compañero de gafas,-…Tsunade dijo que tenia una mochila, donde esta?

-El agente que le abatió se la llevo, dijo que la llevaría con los artilleros, ya que según el podría ser una bomba…-, Neji asintió, ahora estaba un poco mas tranquilo.

Ahora seguiría el consejo de su compañero y se calmaría un poco, no valía la pena preocuparse tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de cabellos rosas vestida con un elegante traje verde que se acoplaba perfectamente a su cuerpo leía con interés un montón de hojas.

-Sakura…-, llamo alguien desde la puerta, la aludida se dio la vuelta hacia la persona que le hablaba.

-Hinata, que pasa?

-Ya estas lista?-, pregunto la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-Eso creo, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa…-, respondió con una sonrisa antes de darle otra mirada a los papeles.

La chica de cabellos negros se acerco amablemente a la otra que sostenía temblorosamente un montón de papeles llenos de rayones y marcas.

-No te preocupes tanto Sakura, ya veras como sale todo bien…-, dijo la chica después, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la otra.

-Gracias Hinata…-, le respondió la otra con una sonrisa,-…sabes que si esto sale mal mi padre se enojara mucho conmigo, extraño a mi madre…

Hinata se acerco una silla y se sentó al lado de la pelirosa, delicadamente le sugirió que se recostara en su hombro para que se tranquilizara. Siendo su mejor amiga, ya conocía la situación familiar de la chica.

-Lo harás de maravilla, ya veras, además, el proyecto fue capitaneado por ti, eres una genio, creaste una vacuna a agentes biológicos sin necesidad de probarlos en animales o personas, eres fantástica…-, decía con voz delicada mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su amiga.

Sakura se aferró mas al hombro de Hinata, ella siempre estaba ahí, tan fuerte, tan serena, tan amable, era la única persona que le hablaba con naturalidad, sin el temor de decir algo malo por ser la hija del Jefe de Gobierno, era su amiga por la aceptaba por lo que era como persona, no por su apellido.

-No se que haría sin ti…

-Serias un desastre…

-Oye, se supone que debes animarme…-, exigió la chica retirándose bruscamente del hombro de Hinata mientras le miraba haciendo pucheros a los ojos. Después de unos segundos ambas soltaron una enorme carcajada que rompió la leve tensión en el ambiente.

Un poco mas tranquila, Sakura se puso en pie y tomo una carpeta que había sobre la mesa junto a un montón de libros.

-Iras a verme?

-Claro que si, te avisare cuando digas algo fuera de lugar…-, respondió Hinata con un leve tono de superioridad.

Sakura sonrió amablemente a la chica, ella era su mayor apoyo, la única que en realidad sabía como se sentía cada día, ella conocía todos sus secretos, incluso el de que ella no era la hija legítima de aquel que todos creían era su padre.

-Ya es la hora, me esperan…-, hablo un poco nerviosa Sakura mientras se acomodaba un poco el vestido y se ponía completamente recta,-…que tal estoy?

-Estas fantástica, aunque sabes que yo soy mas atractiva que tu…

-Eso es por que tienes mas tetas, y no vale…

Ambas rieron ante el comentario de Sakura, era lo que hacia falta para que el ambiente no se volviera mas tenso, ahora ya había tranquilidad.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir, dio una mirada llena de felicidad a su amiga, esta le respondió de nuevo con una sonrisa. Acto seguido, Sakura salió del lugar dejando a Hinata sola y preocupada, un leve escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que sintiese frió de repente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…-, susurro para si misma. Restándole importancia, tomo algunos de los papeles que había dejado Sakura y salió del improvisado camerino, ahora iría a la sala de actos a buscar un buen sitio para ver el mayor triunfo de su mejor amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla de la terraza de un edificio que quedaba justo en frente del auditorio donde se celebraría la conferencia, alrededor de el habían varios cuerpos ensangrentándoos en el suelo, todos muertos.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un Kabuto sumamente serio, que observaba con asco la situación de aquel lugar.

-Te han dicho que deberías controlar tu ira?-, hablo Kabuto ocultando su mano vendada dentro de su chaqueta.

-El ultimo que me lo dijo esta muerto…-, inmediatamente Kabuto se quedo estático, pero sin perder la calma, tenia miedo, y sabia, según los consejos de Orochimaru, que no debía demostrar miedo frente a el,-… tu llegas tarde, ya me vais a decir a quien tengo que disparar?

Kabuto saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta un pequeño sobre y se lo entrego a Naruto, este lo tomo entre sus manos y saco el papel que había en su interior.

-La profesora Yuhi Kurenai, según pudimos saber, es la líder del proyecto de creación de vacunas que contrarrestan los efectos de nuestras bombas sucias, es la viuda de Asuma Sarutobi, uno de los herederos de la familia Sarutobi, por supuesto el dinero utilizado en esas investigaciones proviene de esta familia, al parecer son unas personas que prefieren la diplomacia a la guerra, ideología que nos dejaría sin empleo Kyubi-sama…-, dijo calmadamente Kabuto mientras Naruto quemaba el papel.

-Si no le disparo que pasara?

-Tenemos Hackers especializados, recuperaríamos nuestro dinero en cinco minutos…

-Iluso…

-Perdona?

-Que eres un iluso, crees que el dinero que me dio Orochimaru sigue en la cuenta en la que fue ingresado? Crees que no se que esa apestosa serpiente tiene gente que me puede quitar el dinero? El dinero esta en un sitio en el que ni tu, ni tus estupidos Hackers frikis podrán encontrar…

Kabuto se mordió el labio, sabia a lo que se refería, ya había intentando horas antes sabotear la cuenta de Naruto, pero había sido cancelada y el dinero fue repartido en cientos de cuentas diferentes alrededor del mundo, lograron rastrearlo hasta la tercera fase, después de eso le perdieron el rastro, el dinero se había perdido por completo.

-No creo que sea digno de tu parte que dejes un trabajo a medio hacer, sobretodo conociendo tu repulsión a los médicos como los que financió Kurenai…

-Tranquilo, haré mi trabajo…-, Kabuto sonrió aliviado ante las palabras del rubio,-…pero no debo ser tan obvio, así que a lo mejor disparo a mas gente…

Naruto se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio, dándole a entender a Kabuto que la conversación había terminado, pero a su vez, dejándolo sumamente confuso, para los intereses de Kabuto, solo necesitaban matar a Kurenai de momento, con el golpe de estado después de la muerte de esta mujer, se encargarían de eliminar a los demás.

-Tu tendrás una intervención verdad?-, pregunto Naruto girando levemente su rostro antes de perderse dentro del edificio, el aludido solo asintió,-…excelente…

La puerta se cerro detrás de la espalda de Naruto dejando a Kabuto sumamente confundido y, por que no decirlo, asustado. En la calculadora mente de aquel medico se intentaban tejer infinidad de teorías para poder dar una explicación racional a aquella pregunta, pero no servia de nada, lo único que retumbaba en su interior era la ultima palabra del rubio, "Excelente", el tono siniestro y a su vez suave con el que menciono aquella palabra fue la causante de la paranoia que le invadía en aquel momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el estrado se encontraba el profesor Kakashi, cubierto por su particular mascarilla, esta vez, su excusa era que no se confiaba de los gérmenes que traerían los periodistas a su limpia universidad.

-…Por tanto, nuestros estudiantes y profesores han desarrollado una vacuna que podrá poner fin al sufrimiento mortal de los civiles heridos en las guerras que se están llevando en los territorios rebeldes, y todo gracias a los fondos destinados por la doctora Yuhi Kurenai, viuda de nuestro antiguo compañero, Sarutobi Asuma, un aplauso por favor…-, la aludida se puso en pie tan pronto como fue nombrada por Kakashi, la mujer comenzó a saludar con una sonrisa mientras miles de flashes la iluminaban, de pronto algo silencio el lugar.

Tres disparos procedentes de distintos lugares impactaron en su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer cayese al suelo de golpe en medio de un charco de sangre. Los gritos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, miembros del servicio secreto se apresuraron a proteger a los jefes de estado, nuevos disparos se escucharon, esta vez dirigidos a los jefes de estado.

-DE DONDE DIABLOS VIENEN ESOS DISPAROS?-, pregunto exaltado Jiraiya mientras era empujado por su guardaespaldas.

-PARECE QUE VIENEN DE LA ZONA DE FOTOGRAFOS, PERO PROVIENEN DE DIFERENTES DIRECCIONES…-, sin dejar de empujar a su protegido, Neji se giro para tener una mejor visión del lugar, y de repente lo vio,-…AHÍ ESTA EL CABRON…

Dos certeros disparos dieron en el blanco, un hombre mayor que estaba en la parte de arriba del auditorio cayo de golpe contra el suelo, al escuchar otro sonido de disparo, dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de dicho individuo, al ver el resplandor de la bala al salir, de nuevo no dudo y disparo.

-FALTA UNO…-, hablo el compañero de Neji que se puso a su lado mientras cubrían a Jiraiya, de nuevo un disparo les hizo reaccionar, la bala había impactado en uno de los agentes, y Shino inmediatamente ubico el origen,-…le tengo…-, con igual o mejor puntería que su compañero, disparo al agresor, abriéndole un pequeño agujero en la frente.

Todo pareció calmarse por unos segundos, pero de pronto, comenzaron a sentir como el suelo comenzaba a moverse.

-Maldición ha puesto una bomba subterra…-, Neji dejo de hablar al ver que lo que se movía en su interior no era causado por una bomba en el subsuelo, sino que ambos agentes pisaban a su protegido.

-Os pago por protegerme, no por pisarme imbesiles…-, grito Jiraiya después de haberse quitado de encima a sus hombres de confianza, en ese momento, recordó la situación en la que se encontraba,-…maldición, Kurenai…

Jiraiya se dirigió corriendo hacia donde había caído el cuerpo de la mujer, después de apartar a un mundo de agentes, se encontró con su ex compañera Tsunade intentando mantener viva a la heredera de los Sarutobi.

-DONDE ESTA LA PUTA CAMILLA…-, grito Tsunade con desesperación al ver como la vida de Kurenai se apagaba por momentos.

-Tsunade-sama…-, de pronto aprecio como un ángel de la guarda Sakura con una camilla y una pequeña mesa de electroshock,-…ayúdenme a subir a la doctora Yuhi, tenemos que llevarla inmediatamente a sala de cirugía…

Los acompañantes de la chica le hicieron caso, por suerte solo tenían que transportarla unos metros fuera del auditorio, esa era la ventaja de estar en la facultad de medicina de la hoja.

-"Al menos no tendré que decir ese estúpido discurso…"-, pensaba Sakura mientras comprobaba rápidamente las heridas de la mujer de ojos rojos.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos, un joven rubio veía sonriente la situación.

-Parece que mi trabajo a terminado…-, Naruto se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, observo los cuerpos de los tres periodistas abatidos durante el tiroteo, ahora tenia tiempo de escapar antes de que descubriesen lo que en realidad sucedió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno, antes de comentar un poco, pues comentare los reviews:

**Eowyn princess of Ithilien****: **Bueno, parece que leí tu review un poco desfasado, pero bueno lo responderé igualmente jejeje. Lo de la pareja, si habéis seguido mi anterior historia, pues en mi caso nunca esta claro, como ya he dicho todo depende del giro que le de a la historia, de hecho llevo un par de semanas de sequía inspiradora y no se me ocurren muchas cosas de momento, así que yo siempre dejo que me lleve el viento inspirador, ya luego pues veremos si se da la historia para parejas o será una tragedia.

**Rromy: **No es nada mujer, de hecho fue un placer responder a tus dudas. Con respecto a lo del verano, ya me lo habían preguntado en el otro foro, y es que en el hemisferio sur el verano llega en enero y eso, aquí en el norte lo tenemos en de finales de mayo a finales de septiembre(antes duraba un poco menos, pero es por el cambio climático). Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo y que sigas siendo así de entusiasta con las opiniones que gracias a esas opiniones me dais mas ideas, y ahora las necesito.

**o0Rin-Chan0o****: **Bueno, jejeje, lo de NU es que siempre pongo primero aquí que se tarda mas y luego en el foro, allí es mas relajao por suerte. Lo de la nueva personalidad de Naruto, fue un poco copia, había visto en algunos otros fics que Naruto cambiaba su personalidad a una completamente distinta, y lo que no me gustaba es que se cargaban su esencia, y en muchos casos, ni se parecía a Naruto, era como un Sasuke en otro cuerpo, y eso me disgustaba un poco, o bueno, mas que disgustarme, no me convencía, así fue como idee este Naruto, un poco mas cabron y serio de lo normal, y a su vez, con el tono divertido y patoso que le caracteriza(Véase el incidente que recordó con el USB en el retrete). Lo de Hinata, si esa no sufre hombre, lo que pasa es que la gente la tiene encasillada en la casilla de mártir y pues la pobre se quedo ahí, de hecho en mi enfoque, ella será un pieza clave en la historia; y con respecto a lo que decías de la primera parte, pues mas que ser pesada, los capítulos son cortos, por que en el fondo la historia intento que sea siempre lo menos aburrida posible. Lo de los afortunados, me refería a Hinata, y os preguntareis, ¿Por qué Hinata?, pues os diré algo, eso no lo sabréis en esta historia, sino en una de los _Spin Off _que escribiré al terminar.

**El angel de la oscuridad****: **Pues espero que sigas con esas ganas de saber que pasa siempre por que la historia aun le queda trecho.

**hannita asakura****: **Así que crees que si hay pareja, si te basas en lo que paso en el capitulo uno, pues déjame decirte que si que podría ser una posibilidad, pero nada esta escrito, yo siempre me dejo llevar por el argumento, además, como ya dije, Hinata será pieza clave en el desarrollo de la historia, y sabes el peligro que corren las piezas clave en las historias(las que mejor les va quedan en estado de coma durante dos tercios de la historia y mas encima con información importante sin poder decir nada por estar en coma), así que, no me des ideas, mira que se me acaban de ocurrir unas cosas que madre mía lo mal que lo van a pasar los personajes.

Bueno, con respecto al siguiente capitulo, decir que el nombre será:

Capitulo 4: Objetivo

Y no hablare mucho de el, como siempre en dos semanitas, o sea, el **9 de Mayo de 2008**, y luego habrá un pequeño paron indefinido en el que subiré capítulos en fechas indeterminadas, la razón, entro en exámenes finales en la universidad y debo centrarme, así que lo siento, claro, luego de los exámenes regresare con las pilas recargadas y los capítulos se publicaran semanalmente y si la inspiración esta de mi parte hasta varios en una semana, ya se vera.

Bueno, sin nada mas que añadir, hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4: Objetivo

Bueno mi gente de FF

Bueno mi gente de e vuelto, con dos días de retraso pero he vuelto. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que la verdad tenia la cabeza en otro sitio así que no me quedaba tiempo, pero aproveche hoy día dela madre(feliz día a las oka-san de ), para publicar, dado que después de este capitulo habrá un parón indefinido por los exámenes de final de curso que se acercan, así que tenia que hacerlo.

De este capitulo decir que es el final de la introducción a la historia y que al final sabréis cual es el verdadero objetivo de Orochimaru, por tanto, a partir del siguiente comenzara la verdadera acción.

Sin mas que añadir el capitulo:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4: Objetivo**

Neji se encontraba inspeccionando los cuerpos de los tres abatidos en una de las aulas medicas de la facultad, hacia su trabajo en riguroso silencio intentando encontrar alguna pista sobre el motivo.

-Neji…-, hablo una voz desde la entrada del aula.

-Que tal esta Kurenai?-, pregunto el agente sin apartar la vista de su labor.

-Están extrayéndole las balas en cirugía, no sabremos si sobrevivirá hasta cuando salga…-, respondió el individuo mientras daba unos pasos hacia Neji,-…no entiendo por que se contrataron a tres mercenarios, con uno bastaba, además, el primero ya le había dado, que necesidad había de seguir disparándole?, les pillamos mas fácil gracias a eso.

Neji se detuvo por un momento de su labor, y con la manga de su camisa, limpio el poco sudor que recorría su frente antes de girarse hacia su compañero.

-Me e dado cuenta de unos cuantos detalles Shino…-, el chico le hizo señas a su compañero para que se acercase al cadáver,-…lo primero…-, Neji bajo por completo la sabana que cubría el desnudo cadáver y lo dejo al descubierto,-…no tiene casi cicatrices, algo muy común en personas como nosotros que manejamos armas con regularidad, las pocas que tiene no han sido causadas por lucha o heridas de bala…

El castaño se aparto del cadáver y se dirigió a una de las mesas donde estaban los objetos personales del individuo, tomo una bolsa y se la enseño a Shino.

-Luego he notado que esta cámara tiene apenas huellas digitales, es un arma difícil de manejar, lo normal era practicar mucho antes, pero esta, solo tiene unas cuantas, y todas son recientes…-, Neji volvió a dejar la cámara en la mesa,-… y por ultimo, este tipo no tiene el aspecto físico de un asesino, ya se que suena un poco "discriminatorio", pero mírale, esta en un pésimo estado físico…

Shino dio un par de vueltas alrededor de la mesa con la mirada seria, luego se detuvo al otro lado de la mesa justo en frente de su compañero.

-De eso quería hablarte, ya han identificado el cuerpo del hombre que uno de los nuestros abatió esta mañana, el que encajaba con la descripción que dieron Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama…-, Neji arqueo la ceja expectante,-…era uno de los nuestros, y sus huellas no estaban en la ropa, lo cual encajaría con mi teoría…

-De que teoría hablas…

-De que el verdadero asesino es lo suficientemente listo como para no disparar el mismo a Kurenai…-, Neji miro con ira el cadáver inerte sobre la mesa.

-Quieres decir que hemos matado a tres personas inocentes?

-Si, según lo que nos dijo Tsunade-sama, en la mochila del tipo con el que se toparon temprano habían tres cámaras de fotos, y Jiraiya-sama ya identifico una de ellas…

En un ataque de ira, Neji pateo con fuerza la mesa donde estaban los objetos de aquel hombre, causando un fuerte estruendo y un gran desorden en el suelo.

-Estamos como al principio maldita sea, y lo peor es que si le pillamos no podremos encerrarle, no tenemos pruebas…

Sin decir nada, Shino se dirigió a la salida del lugar, antes de tomar contacto con la puerta, se detuvo por unos instantes y susurro.

-El capitán Yamato nos espera en la sala del decano de la facultad, al parecer nos reuniremos de nuevo para dar caza a ese desgraciado…-, después de decir estas palabras, Shino salió del aula, dejando a Neji entre enojado y emocionado. Finalmente después de tantos años se reunirían de nuevo los mejores agentes del País del Fuego.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto bebía tranquilamente una taza de café en la terraza de un bar cercano a la universidad, sus ojos, cubiertos por lentes oscuros, vigilaban constantemente a todas las personas que entraban al recinto. De pronto, alguien se sentó en su mesa.

-Impecable como siempre...-, hablo el nuevo individuo.

-Es raro que te dejes ver en publico serpiente de alcantarilla...-, respondió el rubio.

-Deberías hablarme con mas respeto Naruto-kun, después de todo soy quien te pagara el trabajo, además, recuerda que yo fui quien te cre...-, el sonido de un arma bajo la mesa hizo que Orochimaru no terminara la frase.

-Sabes que no tengo razones para no matarte, así, que si quieres vivir un poco mas, evita hacer comentarios innecesarios de mi pasado, te quedo claro Orochimaru?

El aludido sonrió maléficamente como afirmación a aquella pregunta, luego saco de uno de sus bolsillos un teléfono móvil de ultima generación y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

-El dinero ya esta en la cuenta, aunque la mujer no esta muerta...

-Tu querías revuelo, ¿no?, ya lo tienes, si se muere o no, ya no es mi problema...

-Si que lo es, ella te reconoció...

Orochimaru logro llamar la atención del cauteloso rubio haciendo que este se quitase las gafas y le mirase profundamente a los ojos.

-De que hablas cerdo?

-Ella te vio entre la multitud, de hecho creo que sabia que le dispararías...

-Como lo sabes...-, Naruto agarro la blanca chaqueta del terrorista con agresividad,-...dímelo si no quieres que tu asquerosa sangre violeta se empiece a regar manchando este precioso lugar...

-Era intima amiga de ese medico que te cuidaba, el que yo mate... como se llamaba?-, las frías palabras de Orochimaru hacían que la sangre de Naruto hirviera de rabia, le odiaba, y solo había trabajado con el por que su intuición le dijo que lo hiciera, pero nada mas,-...a si, Umino Iruka, ese perdedor...

Sin decir una sola palabra, Naruto clavo una navaja en la debajo de la rotula de Orochimaru y le tapo inmediatamente la boca para que no gritase. El pálido hombre solo le veía con odio mientras sudaba y respiraba agitado.

-Te había advertido que no me provocaras escoria...-, Naruto dio un pequeño giro a la navaja causando aun mas dolor en Orochimaru,-...No te mato ahora por que soy agradecido por el dinero, y por que a unos doscientos metros esta la mitad del ejercito del País, pero si te vuelvo a ver te matare, y créeme, mis métodos no son lo que podría decirse, compasivos...

Naruto saco de golpe la navaja de la rodilla y deshizo el contacto con Orochimaru, se levanto de su silla dejando al individuo, aun mas pálido de lo normal, con odio en sus ojos, saco de uno de sus bolsillos unos cuantos billetes y los tiro sobre la mesa.

-Ten, para el café, y te deje algo para que cojas un taxi, yo me voy a ver si es verdad lo que dices...

Tranquilamente y con una sonrisa siniestra, Naruto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la universidad, dejando a un Orochimaru herido y con mas odio hacia el del que normalmente tenia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura observaba desde la ventana el descansado cuerpo de Kurenai, en su interior, el dolor se agolpaba para no salir y parecer débil a los demás. Hacia casi media hora habían salido de la sala de operaciones de la facultad.

En el fondo agradecía que el atentado hubiese sido en ese lugar y no en otro, ya que Konoha no se caracteriza por tener centros médicos cerca el uno del otro. De no ser por Tsunade, de seguro que Kurenai habría muerto, la Ministra y Sakura se habían encargado de la cirugía, en el fondo le hacia gracia recordar como la rubia y voluptuosa ministra se ponía nerviosa ya que llevaba un buen tiempo inactiva en la medicina. Pero al final la experiencia supero a los nervios y lograron salvar a Kurenai.

-Sobrevivirá...-, una voz saco de sus pensamientos a la hermosa chica que se giro inmediatamente y sonrió al ver quien era.

-Hinata...-, Sakura se dirigió a abrazar con fuerza a su amiga,-...estaba muy asustada...

Instintivamente Sakura comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su amiga, su llanto era calmado, incluso podría decirse que era tierno. Sakura se aferró aun mas al pecho de su amiga para desahogarse del dolor y el temor que llevaba sintiendo durante todo el día, la situación era completamente nueva para ella, el haber estado presente en medio de un acto de terrorismo, en el que según pudo saber, ella también podría haber sido el blanco.

-Si que tienes las tetas enormes...-, Hinata sonrió ante el imprevisto comentario de su amiga y le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza.

-Se suponía que estabas llorando...-, reprocho la chica de cabellos negros,-...definitivamente eres la persona que mas fácil puede cambiar de animo.

Sakura logro sonreír débilmente entre sus quejidos, ese era su mecanismo para apartar el dolor de su alma, intentar ignorarlo, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil.

-Que tal esta la señora Kurenai?-, pregunto Hinata intentando retomar un poco la seriedad y la calma de la conversación.

-Por suerte los disparos no fueron mortales ni afectaron ningún órgano, de hecho el disparo del pecho atravesó limpiamente, puede que se despierte en cualquier momento...-, respondió con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras observaba el inconsciente cuerpo de Kurenai.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio un buen rato observando a través del cristal, hasta que finalmente Hinata decidió romper aquel sepulcral silencio.

-Quieres ir a tomar algo?, llevas mucho tiempo aquí y necesitas reponer energías...-, propuso la chica intentando animar a su amiga.

-Pero y si viene alguien? O si Kurenai-san se despierta?, yo debería...-, Hinata cayo a su amiga posando un dedo sobre sus delicados labios.

-No era una sugerencia sabes...-, dijo mientras esbozaba una tierna sonrisa.

-Esta bien, pero solo diez minutos, entendido?

-A mi no me dices que hacer, y vamos que yo si que tengo hambre...

Sakura no pudo protestar mas, conocía a su amiga, y sabia que intentar llevarle la contraria era una tarea casi imposible debido a su pasividad, opto por no hacer nada y seguir su consejo, después de todo, no tenia nada de que preocuparse, los guardias de seguridad la cuidarían, y la llamarían a ella por si llegase a pasar algo. Suspiro con resignación mientras era arrastrada por su mejor amiga a la cafetería de la facultad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la oficina se encontraban serios Shino y Neji, que estaban acompañados por Jiraiya y un hombre de cabello castaño cuya mirada podría asustar a cualquiera. En uno de los sofás, estaba sentado Sasuke con expresión fastidiada, era mas que obvio que no quería estar allí.

-A quien esperamos?-, pregunto disgustado Sasuke.

-Tsunade debe traernos un informe...-, respondió Jiraiya mirando con odio al Uchiha.

Inmediatamente, como si hubiese sido invocada por el anciano, apareció la rubia con una notoria expresión de estrés en su rostro.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar...-, dijo mientras caminaba apresuradamente hacia el escritorio principal.

Encima de este, la rubia ministra dejo caer una serie de carpetas y hizo señas para que cada uno tomara una de ellas.

-Es el informe, al parecer nuestras sospechas estaban mal infundadas...-, explico Tsunade,-...al principio pensábamos que el objetivo iba a ser un alto cargo del gobierno, por eso ubicamos a empresarios y miembros del gobierno por separado, dejando así en un sitio mas seguro a nuestra gente, y muy expuestos a los empresarios...-, dijo con frustración.

-Por que Kurenai-sama?-, pregunto Neji sin despegar el ojo del informe,-...ella es solo una inversora...

Las risas de Jiraiya llamaron la atención del Hyuuga.

-Por eso mismo Neji...-, Neji se encontraba confuso ante las palabras de su protegido,-...Orochimaru fabrica armas biológicas, armas que tienen vacunas sumamente costosas, y una persona que ofrece su apoyo económico para desarrollar una vacuna con menos costes en su fabricación y una posterior distribución gratuita, le estropearía el negocio.

-Así que si destruyes el cheque, destruyes la vacuna? Es demasiado simple no?-, añadió Shino.

-Por eso mismo Shino-kun...-, intervino Yamato,-...es tan simple que lo pasamos por alto, y por eso perdimos.

Todos se quedaron durante unos instantes en silencio mientras ojeaban los documentos que tenían en sus manos. De pronto, Tsunade retomo la palabra.

-Esto lo hizo un verdadero profesional, yo tengo sospechas de un tipo que esta siendo buscado por el País del Viento desde hace como siete años, usted que opina Comandante Uchiha?

Sasuke tomo aire, y con extrema arrogancia observo a su líder.

-Que es una tontería...-, mencionó sin la mas mínima delicadeza,-...el tipo del cual usted habla no es mas que un matón de poca monta, el que hizo este atentado tiene mas astucia, o es que usted cree que ese troglodita del desierto seria capaz de ingeniarse un plan de este estilo?

A pesar de las duras palabras y el tono agresivo de Sasuke, Tsunade no se altero, en lugar de eso, acepto la critica y comenzó a pensar en otro individuo. El ministro de defensa observaba fastidiado, como aquel jovenzuelo había logrado convencer a Tsunade de que el sabia mas de este tipo de asuntos que ella, aun no se lo creía.

-Que propones Sasuke?, quien crees que fue?

-Kyubi...

El silencio invadió nuevamente el despacho, haciendo que la mujer abriera aterrada sus ojos.

-Te refieres a ese sanguinario?-, Sasuke solo asintió,-...estamos en serios aprietos...

Neji cerro la carpeta y la dejo sobre el escritorio con expresión seria, luego observo a los presentes sin mover una pestaña y se sentó en una silla.

-Si es el, entonces querrá terminar su trabajo...-, Tsunade inmediatamente levanto la mirada y la dirigió hacia Neji,-...Kurenai-san esta bien vigilada verdad?

Tsunade asintió.

-De igual forma deberíamos mandar a unos cuantos agentes mas, por si acaso...-, propuso Jiraiya.

Propuesta que fue aceptada inmediatamente por la ministra quien inmediatamente tomo el teléfono de la oficina para llamar a su asistente y ordenar el refuerzo de la seguridad.

La ministra no se esperaba tener que lidiar con una crisis tan pronto, cuando todo parecía estar tranquilo y fuera de peligro, aparece un problema que amenaza con crispar a la población. Las ordenes que salían de sus labios eran casi robóticas, salían por si misma, su mente estaba llena de pánico, del posible hecho de que quisiera terminar con su trabajo, que ese no hubiese sido su único objetivo. Lo único que podía hacer por ahora, era dar correctamente la orden de reforzar la seguridad de Kurenai, luego ya se encargaría de los demás posibles problemas que aquejaban su interior.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le había sido muy fácil entrar, los tres guardias de seguridad habían sido reducidos fácilmente, y debido a la evacuación, nadie se había dado cuenta. Aun así, decidió sentar a los guardias en sillas con los brazos cruzados y con las gafas de sol puestas para ocultar su inconciencia al menos por unos segundos, un tiempo que le serviría para escapar tranquilamente.

Se quedo observando a su victima, por un momento le pareció haberla visto antes en algún sitio, pero su memoria no le ayudaba mucho. Dejando a un lado aquellas dudas que le invadían, decidió terminar su trabajo, entro en la habitación sigilosamente, casi como un felino que va a cazar a su presa desenfundo su pistola que estaba provista por un silenciador para no llamar la atención. Apunto firmemente hacia el cuerpo de la indefensa mujer, pero no disparo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que su victima le observaba sonriente.

-Así que tu fuiste el que ideo todo esto...-, dijo con tono amable Kurenai.

-Si...-, fue la seca respuesta de Naruto.

-Yo se quien eres, y se lo que fuiste hace no muchos años, crees que este es el camino correcto?-, esta vez el tono de la mujer se endureció y su mirada desprendía gran seriedad.

Naruto no supo que responder y bajo su arma.

-No es mi estilo matar a gente inconsciente y desarmada, por que te quiere matar Orochimaru?

-Por dos razones...-, respondió la morena llamando la atención del rubio,-...la primera por que estoy invirtiendo en una medico que tiene la formula de una vacuna que combate los efectos que varias armas biológicas, armas que utilizara Orochimaru en el golpe de estado que planea...

-Y la segunda?

-Por que soy la viuda de Sarutobi Asuma, el hijo de uno de los hombres mas influyentes y populares del gobierno de la pasada Guerra, el mismo que lidero la resistencia de nuestro país, con eso quiere causar conmoción y hacer que estalle una guerra civil...

Naruto se sentó en una silla al lado de aquella mujer, y enfundo su pistola. Se despojo de los guantes que le ayudaban a mantener sus huellas protegidas y se revolvió el pelo.

-Descarte tu perfil, por que no estaba entre mis prioridades, pensé que una mujer de la alta sociedad de Konoha no tendría nada que ver con los planes de la serpiente, pero me equivoque. Aunque, el hecho de que yo no haya leído tu perfil no significa que me crea que eres de los que no hacen nada...-, la mirada de Naruto se cruzo con los rojos ojos de Kurenai, que a pesar de lo intimidante de aquellos ojos azules, los mantuvo firmes y directos, sin un ápice de miedo o inseguridad,-...financiabas a esos cabrones que experimentan con los demás, cuantas personas habrán sufrido para obtener eso que tu buscabas...?

Kurenai se dio el lujo de sonreír de nuevo ante las palabras de su verdugo, a quien por cierto dejo completamente confuso.

-Pensé que el hecho de que fuera la mujer de uno de tus superior cuando formabas parte del grupo de operaciones tácticas especiales del ejercito me daría un poco de credibilidad...-, Naruto le sonrió.

-Tu y el Comandante Asuma son dos personas distintas...

-Ahora entiendo a Iruka cuando nos decía que eras muy perspicaz...

Al escuchar aquel nombre, en interior del rubio entro en cólera, en un rápido movimiento saco su arma y la clavo justo en la frente de Kurenai haciendo que esta soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Dime zorra, de que conoces a Iruka-san?-, exigió Naruto alterado pero sin alzar mucho su tono de voz.

-Era amigo de la familia...-, respondió devolviéndole la mirada llena de furia,-...quítame el arma de la frente y te contare todo...

Intentando calmarse, Naruto hizo caso a la sugerencia de la morena y bajo su arma, pero no la guardo.

-Habla...

-El y Asuma eran buenos amigos, cuando eras un chico nos hablaba de ti, diciendo que eras un chico amable y sonriente...-, Kurenai estiro su mano y tomo un vaso vació de una mesa que estaba al lado de su cama y lo lleno con un poco de agua, tomo un poco y prosiguió,-...decía que odiaba pertenecer a ese proyecto, que te hacían sufrir, y que quería sacarte de allí, no le importaba que tu nacimiento hubiese costado millones, ni que fueses un individuo creado para ser un soldado perfecto. Nosotros le decíamos que tuviese cuidado contigo, le recordábamos que los anteriores eran inestables mentalmente y que tu podrías presentar esa inestabilidad, pero el nos decía que tu eras diferente, que tu eras el único que era normal...

Aun no asimilaba todo lo que había escuchado, aquella persona que le había tratado bien prácticamente desde su nacimiento tenia planeado escaparse con el, pero sus intereses se frustraron aquel día que ronda las pesadillas de Naruto.

-De repente, un día no supimos mas nada de el...-, prosiguió Kurenai, esta vez con tristeza en su voz,-...nos enteramos que murió en un accidente de laboratorio...

-Es mentira...-, interrumpió Naruto.

-Que?

-Lo mato Orochimaru cuando intentaba darme un caramelo...-, dijo con un hilo de voz intentando reprimir el dolor que le causaba recordar aquel nefasto incidente.

Kurenai aparto la mirada, su rostro se lleno de impotencia y rabia, apretó con rabia las sabanas que cubrían su débil cuerpo.

-Lo siento...-, fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto, sorprendiendo a Kurenai,-...no debiste enterarte de esta forma de su muerte...

-No fue tu culpa chico...-, en un gesto de eterna gentileza, Kurenai acaricio el joven rostro de Naruto sorprendiéndolo inmensamente,-...quien debería pedir disculpas soy yo, por hacerte recordar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Naruto sonrió con gentileza, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, comenzó a llorar secamente intentando no hacer escándalo ni parecer débil.

-Olvidemos eso, ¿Vale?-, pidió con un gesto maternal Kurenai, Naruto solo asintió y se limpio las lagrimas con su chaqueta,-...la investigación que financiaba no tenia nada que ver con experimentos con animales o personas...

Naruto le miro seriamente.

-La chica que se encarga de esto es una prodigio de la medicina, desarrollo una formula para una vacuna, pero no tenia los fondos suficientes para intentar verificarla, ahí es donde intervengo yo, le vi con ganas de salvar el mundo, era la misma mirada de mi Asuma cuando cuidaba de nuestro bebe y de Iruka cuando hablaba de ti, no me pude negar. En dos años estuvo lista la primera muestra, la probamos con un embrión contaminado y fue un éxito, ahora solo faltaba producirla en masa, íbamos a anunciar esto hoy para recaudar mas inversiones, mi dinero no era suficiente para producirla, por eso Orochimaru boicoteo el acto, y así mato a dos pájaros de un tiro...

-A uno...-, corrigió Naruto.

-A que te refieres?

-No pienso matarte...-, respondió mientras se ponía en pie.

-Por que?

-Simple, por que no quiero...-, su respuesta dejo confusa a la mujer de ojos rojos,-...y por que tu no estas en mi lista de prioridades, pero si cometes un error, te aseguro que vendré a terminar mi trabajo...

Naruto se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir cuando Kurenai le llamo de nuevo.

-Espera...-, Naruto se detuvo y se giro hacia ella,-...hay algo mas...

-Que?

-Quieres evitar la guerra civil?

-Si

-Entonces debes proteger a la hija de Iruka

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Antes de comentar a los reviews que solo fueron dos:

**El angel de la oscuridad: **Me alegra que te vaya gustando la historia, con respecto a lo que decías, yo en cuanto a las parejas no me e puesto a pensar mucho en eso, e intentado centrarme mas en los demonios internos que perturban a Naruto tales como su pasado y por que no, lo que espera del futuro, pero bueno, el caso es que si hay o no romance ya se pondrá, de momento solo aventura, mucha aventura.

**o0Rin-Chan0o****: **Vaya, si que te fijas en los pequeños detalles, pensé que nadie lo haría, de hecho en esos detallitos sin importancia es donde escondo el argumento de la historia, me gusto mucho tu comentario. Que te puedo decir, con respecto a lo de Hinata, pues puede que lo revele en esta historia, como también puede que lo haga en la precuela de verano que será una historia corta contada en primera persona, y lo de Neji y Shino, lo dejaremos en el aire de momento si te parece.

Ahora si a comentar un poco, pues como habéis leído, la introducción a la historia y la declaración de intenciones finaliza oficialmente aquí, dando paso a que en el siguiente capitulo empiece la acción, la violencia y un poco de humor negro que no puede faltar, pero como ya había anunciado, será un tiempo indefinido de aquí al próximo capitulo.

No penséis que no lo terminare, lo haré, pero no será en este mes, puede que a mediados o finales de junio tenga el próximo capi, pido mil disculpas desde ahora, pero como sabéis la universidad come mucho tiempo, y hay que alimentarla.

Bueno, de momento me despido, pero volveré, con energía recargada y por supuesto, con las vacaciones de verano de mi lado.

Venga hasta la próxima, y comentad ,mucho que llevo una sequía de ideas y vuestros comentarios me ayudarían mucho a reactivar mi cerebro, se que antes dije que a pesar de las buenas ideas que me dais, prefiero orientar la idea por mi propio rumbo, pero en esta época de exámenes y estrés universitario esa fuente de ideas se esta secando(como los embalses en Catalunya), así que vuestros comentarios me ayudarían mucho a poder recuperarme y volver con una historia de calidad que es lo que os merecéis.


	5. Chapter 5: Captura y Escape

Bueno mi gente de FF

Después de casi dos meses inactivo regreso, con un capitulo que e estado pensando durante mucho tiempo, tenia que organizar las escenas y los momentos de cada personaje, y sobretodo, dejarlo todo de tal forma que cuando lo leáis no tengáis ni idea de que podrá pasar.

Bueno, que decir de mi larga y justificada ausencia, pues que me dejo un notable y muchos suspensos, en septiembre de nuevo a exámenes, es lo que tiene no ser un genio, pero bueno, al menos no me aburriré en verano.

No adelantare nada del capitulo, simplemente por que no quiero quitar la emoción, si se os a olvidado de que va la historia(vamos es normal), pues leedla de nuevo por que tampoco haré un resumen(que borde que soy), bueno en fin, menos tontería y mas historia, os la dejo que os la debía.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 5: Captura y Escape**

Sakura limpiaba delicadamente su boca ante la sonriente Hinata que tenia entre sus manos aprisionada una taza de café. A la heredera de los Hyuuga le había sido mas fácil de lo que creía convencer a su amiga de comer como se debía, ella había insistido en que con un vaso de agua bastaba, pero la tenacidad de la morena había logrado convencer a Sakura.

-A estado delicioso...-, dijo con una enorme sonrisa Sakura mientras bebía un poco de liquido,-...gracias por convencerme Hinata, no se que haría sin ti.

-En este momento estarias muerta de hambre, eso seguro...-, ambas rieron suavemente, de repente, Sakura tomo la mano de su amiga.

-De verdad, gracias, eres mi mejor amiga, y la hermana que nunca tuve...

En un gesto inesperado, Hinata se puso de pie y se colocó justo al lado de su amiga, tiernamente, le abrazo y comenzó a acariciar el pelo haciendo que esta se sonriera aun con mas sinceridad.

-Tu eres como mi otra hermanita, la que tengo que cuidad, por que mi hermana menor me da menos problemas que tu...

Sakura golpeo suavemente en forma de reproche el abdomen de Hinata mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido.

-No soy un niña...-, protesto mientras inflaba las mejillas.

-Te comportas como una...

De nuevo las risas hicieron acto de presencia, pero esta vez no duraron tanto.

-Debo irme...-, hablo Sakura retomando la compostura,-...no quiero dejar mas tiempo sola a Kurenai-san...

Hinata solo asintió, no tenia la intención de intentar convencerla de quedarse un poco mas, la conocía, y sabia que con lo que había hecho ya era suficiente, al menos por el día de hoy.

-Te acompaño...

Hinata se puso en pie y saco de su bolso unos cuantos billetes dejándolos en la mesa, luego hizo señas a Sakura dándole a entender que ya podían irse. Después de un reconfortante y tranquilo rato de amigas, ya era hora de regresar a la realidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto intentaba ordenar sus ideas, aun no comprendía lo que ella quería decir. Confuso, se revolvió el pelo como si eso le sirviera para aclararse, y luego hablo.

-Por que debo proteger a una mocosa? Que tiene que ver la hija de Iruka-san en esto?

La respuesta de la bella mujer no se hizo esperar.

-Por que la hija de Iruka es una persona sumamente influyente, si ella muere, la población se levantara en armas, y obviamente, el ejercito de Ryuusuke intentara parar la revuelta...le conoces, sabes que lo hará por las malas...

Ella tenia razón, Ryuusuke no se caracterizaba por ser un diplomático ejemplar, de eso se encargaba Tsunade, la mujer de la que tanto le hablaba su anterior superior Jiraiya.

-Quien es la hija de Iruka?

-Tu la conoces, creo...-, Naruto le miro confuso,-...de hecho te han dado a entender a ti y a todo el mundo que es la hija del jefe de gobierno del País del Fuego.

Naruto se golpeo la frente con una enorme expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

-Mierda...de todas las mujeres, tenia que ser esa engreída la hija de Iruka-san...

Kurenai rió tiernamente al darse cuenta que ya se conocían personalmente, de hecho, le alegraba la reacción de Naruto, ya que sabia que Sakura normalmente daba esa primera impresión de engreída e infantil, pero que luego se mostraba mas seria y madura.

-Os llevareis bien...-, dijo sonriente Kurenai.

-Eso lo dices por que no serás quien tenga que cargar con ella...-, le dijo serio y casi haciendo un puchero a Kurenai,-...pero bueno, todo sea por evitar esa puta guerra civil, y yo que quería vacaciones...

Un fuerte sonido dio inicio al sofocante silencio. Kurenai se quedo obrservando a Naruto, que permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada oculta por sus rubios cabellos, luego, algo llamo la atención de la mujer, Naruto dejo caer su arma al suelo. Acto seguido, el rubio se desplomo inconsciente sobre el duro pavimento golpeándose nuevamente en la cabeza con el borde de la camilla en la que ella descansaba.

Después de ver la estrepitosa caída, la recuperada mujer levanto la mirada para encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido, y la obtuvo enseguida. Sakura sostenía fieramente la vasija metálica utilizada para poner los implementos de cirugía sucios.

-Trágate esa maldito terrorista...-, decía agitada y temblorosamente Sakura.

-Por Dios Sakura...-, Kurenai se tapaba el rostro decepcionada al ver la actitud de la chica.

-Fue este el que le disparo verdad Kurenai-san?

-Si pero...-, la mujer no pudo terminar su comentario ya que fue interrumpida por una Sakura que ágilmente hablaba por el teléfono.

-Policía, tengo al delincuente que quería matar a Yuhi Kurenai, mandad a alguien, yo mientras le dormiré...-, Sakura corto inmediatamente la comunicación y se dirigió al estante de las medicinas.

-...Esto Sakura, querida, quieres escucharme...

-Ahora no es momento Kurenai-san, estoy buscando algo para mantenerle dormido.

Naruto de pronto comenzó a recuperar poco a poco la conciencia, como si de un fiero leopardo se tratase, Sakura se giro rápidamente y le propino otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo de nuevo K.O. en el suelo. Luego cogió una jeringa y la lleno de un liquido, que con gran destreza fue inyectado en el cuello del ya inconsciente rubio.

-Que has...

-Tranquila Kurenai-san, este desgraciado no se despertara por lo menos en siete horas, le e inyectado suficiente ketamina como para dormir a un elefante y cortarle los huevos sin que lo notase...

-Pero Sakura, que no es un elefante, es un ser humano...

-Tranquila, que ni se va a acordar que le pegue en la cabeza dos veces...-, dijo sonriente mientras le levantaba la cabeza amarrándolo del pelo y dejando ver una su golpeado rostro.

-Tres, recuerda que se golpeo también con la cama...

Asustada Sakura soltó el cabello del rubio, y dejo caer de nuevo su cabeza, causando otra contusión en la cara de Naruto.

-Bueno, no creo que se acuerde el de la cuarta...-, reía nerviosamente Sakura mientras Kurenai solamente se quejaba de su mala suerte,-...cree que me querrá matar a mi?-, pregunto temerosa al ver la reacción de la mujer.

-No querida, el chico...

-KURENAI-SAMA...-, Neji entro con fuerza en la habitación y rápidamente hizo un reconocimiento visual, cuando encontró a Sakura en el suelo y a Naruto tendido al lado de ella, no pudo evitar reaccionar,-...ES EL QUIERE HACERLE ALGO A LA HIJA DE HARUNO-SAMA...

Neji y cuatro agentes mas que le acompañaban, se lanzaron sobre el insensible cuerpo del rubio, casi aplastándolo y causándole mas golpes de los que ya tenia. Al no notar resistencia, los cinco agentes se levantaron extrañados. Neji inspecciono el cuerpo, y le dio la vuelta, al ver el rostro del chico, su expresión se torno aun mas seria, una expresión que cambiaria instantes después.

-Neeeejiii...-, al escuchar su nombre, el aludido se giro suavemente para ver de donde procedía, el miedo comenzó a invadirlo al ver como la hija del jefe de Gobierno se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, cubierta de la comida que había dejado Kurenai y con una expresión completamente asesina.

-Sa...Sa...Sakura-sama...vera, esto...

No hubo tiempo de disculparse, una lluvia de elementos médicos comenzó a acecharle a el y a sus compañeros, que se escondían detrás de el, y del inconsciente cuerpo de Naruto que recibía todos los golpes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un sonido parecido a un insoportable zumbido martillaba dentro de su cabeza, intento tocar con sus dedos la zona de donde provenía aquel zumbido, pero su objetivo no pudo cumplirse, se encontraba atado.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con una insoportable luz que le impedía ver con claridad el sitio en el que se encontraba. Después de parpadear un par de veces, logro acostumbrarse levemente a la luz que fulminaba su cara, comenzó a observar a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación relativamente grande, pero la verdad es que se veía así por que lo único que había era el foco que fulminaba su rostro y la silla donde se encontraba atado.

Intento deshacer los nudos que le mantenían prisionero, pero justo en ese momento, la única puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar por ella a un serio Neji que llevaba consigo una carpeta.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Teniente Coronel Hyuuga, sigue desayunando con hielo?

-Tan gracioso como siempre Capitán KN9, o debería llamarle por el nombre que le pusieron de niño? Capitán Uzumaki...

Naruto resoplo molesto y giro su rostro ante la insolencia de aquel hombre al recordarle su verdadero nombre.

-Que quieres Hyuuga?

-De ti nada, ya tenemos al asesino que intento matar a Kurenai, solo vine a informarte que estas acusado de alta traición al País del Fuego y que serás ejecutado en un acto privado por medio de la horca, no mereces una ejecución militar, morirás como un lo que eres, un vulgar asesino.

-Que es esa carpeta?-, pregunto Naruto ignorando completamente la situación que le esperaba, provocando en Neji una fuerte irritación.

-Es verdad, esto que tengo aquí es la declaración de Sakura-sama, aquí consta que estuviste merodeando la universidad y que le estabas apuntando con un arma a Kurenai en la habitación...-, Naruto suspiro resignado, después de todo no podía hacer mucho en ese momento, Neji, al ver terminado su trabajo en aquel lugar, se dispuso a retirarse, pero antes de salir, se detuvo sin darse la vuelta,-...serás trasladado a las celdas del sótano en una hora, allí podrás comer algo...-, Naruto pudo notar seriedad en la voz de Neji,-...Sakura-sama encontró un patrocinador, es una fundación que se llama Akatsuki, ella financiara en masa la medicina. Bien, adiós, espero no verte aquí nunca mas...

Neji cerro la puerta detrás de si dejando a Naruto aun mas serio, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio que dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás, no entendía por que le había dado esa información Neji, pero era lo único que necesitaba de momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La Primera Ministra intentaba responder a todas las preguntas que la prensa le hacia, odiaba dar ruedas de prensa, pero sobretodo odiaba a esos periodistas que no tenían escrúpulos para preguntar lo que fuese por mas imprudente que fuere.

-Primera Ministra, Kimimaro para el Diario de Konoha, los ciudadanos corren peligro de algún otro atentado?

-No, ya se a capturado al causante y esta bajo fuertes medidas de seguridad.

-Pero quien nos asegura que sea el único terrorista?-, la pregunta de Kimimaro hizo que Tsunade se mordiera el labio para contenerse y no gritarle unas cuantas cosas al imprudente periodista que buscaba solamente causar alarma.

-Como ya dije, esta todo completamente controlado, la ciudadanía no tiene nada que temer.

-Primera Ministra, soy Matsuri de Suna News, ya saben el motivo por el que se ataco a la señora Kurenai Asuma?

-Al parecer se buscaba causar miedo para que los que quisieran invertir en la producción de la medicina de la Doctora Sakura Haruno no lo hicieran, pero déjeme decirle que les sirvió de poco, ya que la fundación benéfica Akatsuki a hecho publico su interés por financiar la producción en masa de esta medicina y su posterior distribución gratuita...

Los periodistas presentes aplaudieron ante la buena noticia, por otro lado, la sonrisa de Kimimaro se torno siniestra, y sin terminar su trabajo se dispuso a salir inmediatamente de ahí para informar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Neji se encontraba analizando los videos obtenidos de la habitación donde se encontraba Kurenai, solo veía a Naruto de pie y a Kurenai diciéndole algo, el conocía a Naruto, y sabia como trabajaba cuando de misiones de asesinato se trataba, entraba, disparaba sin preguntar y se iba sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia, pero en aquel video solo estaba ahí, atento a lo que decía Kurenai.

-Imbesil, te hubieras largado...-, de pronto el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta llamo su atención,-...adelante.

-Neji, tenemos un problema.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aun no entendía por que estaba ella ahí, se suponía que ya deberían haberla dejado ir, había respondido a todas las preguntas que le habían hecho, y por Dios, ella había reducido al terrorista, que mas querían de ella? Pero eso no era lo que en realidad la preocupaba, ¿Por qué Kurenai estaba tan tranquila teniendo al su asesino en frente de ella?, era algo que aun la tenia confusa.

-Señorita Haruno...-, hablo un hombre que entro rápidamente a aquella habitación.

-Ya me dejareis ir?

-Si, en un momento, pero primero deberá confirmarnos algunas cosas sobre el terrorista...

-Donde esta el?

-Lo están interrogando en este momento...

-Entiendo.

-Ahora si, por favor, dígame, cuando le vio rondando por el campus hace un par de días, ¿Qué era lo que hacia ese hombre?

-Por Dios, ya os lo dije, miraba la estatua de la Primera Ministra, y luego me pregunto por el auditorio, cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo para que me dejéis largarme de este agujero?

El intimidado agente entendía a la chica, llevaba varias horas encerrada en aquella sala, aunque le habían dado de comer y tratado bien, ella era la hija del Jefe de Gobierno del país, además, era una victima mas, así que el agente tomo una decisión.

-Muchas gracias por su colaboración, puede irse ahora mismo.

Sin darle oportunidad de agradecerle, el agente se puso de pie y salió de la misma forma en la que entro, Sakura suspiro aliviada, al fin podía descansar, tenia muchas ganas de llegar a su departamento y darse un buen baño, definitivamente era lo que mas deseaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Desde hace cuanto están en eso Shino?-, pregunto Neji sumamente alterado mientras corría por los pasillos de aquel edificio acompañado por su compañero.

-Prácticamente desde que le dejaste tu, le trasladaron a la sala de interrogatorios con Ibiki, que lleva con el todo el tiempo.

Neji maldijo por lo bajo mientras aumentaba la velocidad.

-Quien fue el imbesil que dio la orden?

-No lo se, según el que me lo dijo, un pez gordo llamo a Ibiki y le dio el código secreto de actuación, Ibiki solo siguió el protocolo, es aquí Neji.

Ambos se detuvieron en frente de una puerta de tamaño normal de titanio enriquecido, una luz roja en la parte de arriba de esta indicaba que solo se podía abrir desde dentro, conociendo los métodos de Ibiki, no estaba pasando nada bueno dentro.

-Vamos a la habitación de observación...-, sugirió Shino que camino con tranquilidad un par de metros mas hacia la puerta contigua.

Al entrar, un cristal de tamaño considerable dejaba ver el interior de la habitación de al lado, la rabia de Neji se hizo mas latente al ver a Ibiki golpeando a Naruto sin compasión alguna, mientras este permanecía atado a una silla.

-GENERAL DE BRIGADA IBIKI PARE DE UNA BUENA VEZ...-, ordeno Neji gritando por el micrófono del lado.

Con una inhumana calma, Ibiki se dirigió al lado de la ventana y encendió el sonido de la habitación que había permanecido apagado durante el interrogatorio.

-No puedo acatar esa orden de un oficial de rango inferior, además, la orden de sacarle toda la información viene de arriba.

Ibiki se dio la vuelta y sin quitar el sonido, si dirigió nuevamente al ensangrentado y casi muerto cuerpo de Naruto. Tomo una cuchilla de una pequeña mesa metálica que había cerca de Naruto y le levanto el rostro agarrandolo por el cabello.

-Ahora vienen las clases de anatomía humana, te suena el nervio cubital?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ibiki desata una de las manos de Naruto y la estira hacia el, comienza a juguetear con la cuchilla que tenia en su mano libre y la roza lentamente sobre el brazo estirado deteniéndose en la muñeca.

-Las heridas directas en los nervios son muy peligrosas sabes, podrían hacer que la extremidad conectada al nervio afectado no se mueva, nunca, jamás...-, Ibiki observaba atento el rostro de Naruto esperando a que este hablase,-...y bien, me dirás los nombres de todos los clientes que has tenido?

-Vete a la mierda cara cortada...-, Naruto escupió sangre en el rostro de Ibiki, que lleno de furia por la insolencia de su prisionero clavo sin piedad la cuchilla en la muñeca del ensangrentado rubio, que solo jadeo con fuerza, aguanto dentro de si el soltar un alarido de dolor, no le cumpliría los deseos de Ibiki.

El interrogador le devolvió el gesto a Naruto escupiéndole también sobre su decaído rostro. Ibiki se dio la vuelta con dirección a la salida y se retiro del lugar sin retirar la cuchilla de la muñeca del joven.

-Se puede saber en que estas pensando imbesil?-, Neji agarro por las solapas de la chaqueta a Ibiki sin mostrarle temor alguno a sus casi dos metros de altura.

-Déjame en paz, solo hago mi trabajo, y ahora estoy descansando...-, respondió Ibiki soltándose del agarre del Hyuuga y alejándose lentamente del lugar para tomar su receso.

Neji vio el interior de la habitación y sus ojos se llenaron de ira al ver el charco de sangre que rodeaba la silla de Naruto, quien permanecía con la cabeza inclinada y sin moverse; llego a pensar lo peor, pero un leve movimiento de su pecho le hizo darse cuenta que seguía con vida.

-Llama a alguien para que limpie la sangre de su cuerpo y le cambie de ropa, y que esa persona le vende la muñeca, no podemos dejar que la prensa vea a Uzumaki torturado, a pesar de ser un terrorista, esto va en contra de los tratados de paz firmados después de la guerra...

Shino saco su teléfono y siguió las ordenes de su compañero, vio de reojo a Naruto preguntándose por que Neji se tomaba tantas molestias, es verdad que Neji y el le conocían de antes, de cuando estaba de su lado, de antes de que creyeran que estaba muerto, pero ahora era un terrorista, y no merecía tantas atenciones. Definitivamente Neji era una persona completamente desconocida para el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya observaba desde su despacho la imponente ciudad de Konoha, si por el fuera estaría en una misión en el desierto, o en la selva, o en cualquier otro lugar mientras no estuviese ahí encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, pero tenia que quedarse, por ella, por que mientras Ryuuzuke Haruno estuviese gobernando, el tenia que cuidar de Tsunade. Sus pensamientos sobre su rubia compañera fueron interrumpidos por al furibunda entrada de Neji a su despacho.

-Se puede saber a que esta jugando Jiraiya-sama?, acaso no le bastaba a los de la corte con la sentencia a muerte?-, increpo Neji encarando al Ministro de Defensa que solo miraba desconcertado a su visitante.

-De que hablas Neji?

-De Uzumaki, ustedes ordenaron que se le sacase toda la información posible de la manera que fuese, Ibiki se estaba encargando...

-Que nosotros que?-, La rabia de Neji inmediatamente se transformo en incertidumbre al escuchar la respuesta de Jiraiya.

-Estaban torturando al ex-capitán KN9, no lo sabia?-, Jiraiya negó con la cabeza sin emitir ningún sonido,-...entonces...quien dio la orden?

Comenzaron a exprimir sus cabezas para poder dar con quien había dado esa orden, en un instante lograron deducirlo, sin mediar palabra alguna, ambos salieron corriendo del despacho del Ministro de Defensa en dirección a otro despacho que no quedaba muy lejos, el de la Primera Ministra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica de pelo castaño y relativamente alta limpiaba cuidadosamente las heridas de Naruto que permanecía inmóvil en una mesa que fue utilizada como camilla improvisada, aun no se podía creer que Kakashi se hubiese atrevido a mandarla allí, aunque lo que en realidad no se creía era como diablos había hecho su jefe para enterarse que estaba cerca del cuartel general de inteligencia del gobierno del País del Fuego, donde al parecer estaban también todos los altos mandos. El caso es que cerca de ahí había un centro comercial y ella iba hacia allí para salir con alguien, pero la imprudente orden de Kakashi de ir a atender a un prisionero le hizo cancelar los planes. Estos eran los inconvenientes de trabajar para un hombre que aun no se había desvinculado del ejercito.

-Si yo hubiera sabido que hacer horas extra era limpiar la sangre de los criminales, hubiera aceptado el trabajo en el hospital, allí al menos se a quien atiendo.

-Señorita...-, el agente no termino la frase al no saber como dirigirse a ella.

-Tenten, mi nombre es Tenten...-, el joven asintió,-...dime, que quieres?

-Señorita Tenten, le falta mucho para terminar?

-No, solo le vendare la muñeca para que deje de sangrar y estará terminado...

-Entendido, cuando acabe dígame, llamare a dos agentes para que la acompañen a la salida.

El agente se dio la vuelta y salió como si nada de la habitación, dejando a Tenten sola y resoplando nuevamente, al menos esperaba que le pagasen bien por hacer un trabajo tan sucio como disfrazar los métodos del gobierno.

Continuo con su labor, extendió un poco el brazo maltrecho de su paciente y limpio con una toalla húmeda la sangre de la muñeca, mientras buscaba algo para desinfectar en un pequeño bolso al lado de la camilla, observaba la herida, estaba un poco confusa ya que pensaba que la herida era mas grande, la conclusión fue que la sangre era muy escandalosa.

Tenten procedió a vendar con delicadeza aquella muñeca, observo el rostro del chico y aun se preguntaba en su interior por que una persona con un rostro tan puro y tranquilo, pudiese ser un asesino buscado por muchos gobiernos.

-Muy bien, esto ya esta...-, la tranquilidad por el trabajo terminado se esfumo en cuestión de segundos cuando el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a convulsionar violentamente,-...mierda, que le pasa, ¡EY, NECESITO AYUDA!

En cuestión de segundos entraron dos agentes y vieron como la hermosa medico intentaba contener los bruscos movimientos del prisionero que escupía espuma por la boca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, los dos hombres de negro se abalanzaron para contener el cuerpo que como por arte de magia dejo de moverse. Tenten, insegura, tomo los signos vitales de Naruto y se percato que ya no estaban ahí.

-Maldición, un paro cardiaco...-, la castaña comenzó a hacer un masaje cardiaco con toda la fuerza y experiencia que tenia, pero no había reacción alguna, el inerte cuerpo tampoco respiraba,-...Joder, que asco...

Tomo una de las toallas ante la atenta mirada de los agentes y limpio la espuma de la boca de Naruto, luego, haciendo eco de su fuerza de voluntad y extremo profecionalismo, le comenzó a dar respiración boca a boca. Al empezar el ejercicio Tenten se percato de algo y se retiro en seguida, observando un poco incrédula el cuerpo del rubio.

-Aspirina?

Después de que la joven chica susurrara aquella palabra, el cuerpo del rubio se puso en pie inmediatamente y se deshizo del agarre al que estaba sometido. Golpeo las cabezas de los agentes una contra la otra haciendo que uno de ellos se rompiese la nariz y empezase a sangrar.

Mientras el otro se dolía de su rostro, Naruto le agarro de la entrepierna y le levanto casi hasta el techo de la habitación haciendo que se golpease con uno de los focos y una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo durante unos instantes.

El primero había caído inconsciente y chamuscado al suelo de aquella habitación, faltaba uno, que aun sangraba abundantemente por la nariz. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de que su enemigo sacase su arma, Naruto le ensarto un fuerte golpe en la nariz con la mano abierta, clavándole así, el tabique en el cerebro y dando fin a su vida.

Como si no hubiese pasado nada, Naruto se limpio con calma los trozos de bombilla que habían en su ropa, luego se percato de que había alguien mas consiente en la habitación, a parte de el. Se giro, y se encontró con una Tenten aterrorizada que observaba con profundo miedo los cuerpos de los agentes en el suelo. Naruto se acerco lentamente hacia ella haciendo que esta retrocediese instintivamente, este solo sonrió amablemente.

-NO ME MATES POR FAVOR...-, Naruto siguió acercándose a paso lento hacia ella que le lanzaba cuanto encontraba cerca, que eran pequeños frascos de medicamentos y algodones, claro que sin ningún acierto,-...NO, LARGO, ALEJATE DE MI...-, Naruto se puso a su altura y comenzó a estirar su brazo, Tenten, sabiendo que su hora había llegado cerro sus ojos, si iba a morir, no quería ver como.

La oscuridad en la que estaba encerrada le daba mas calma, pasados unos segundos no sucedió nada, y luego escucho como esa presencia que hace un rato estaba a escasos centímetros de ella ya no estaba, comenzó a escuchar pasos y luego el sonido metálico de la caja de utensilios que había al otro lado de la habitación, mas por curiosidad que por valentía, Tenten abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver como Naruto se guardaba en sus bolsillos algunas cuchillas de cirugía y uno que otro espejo bucal. Luego se giro y le sonrió a Tenten.

-Te quite unos chicles si no te molesta...-, dijo señalando el bolso de la chica que estaba justo al lado de ella,-... no me gusta el sabor que deja la aspirina en la boca...-, Tenten recordó que cuando le había hecho la respiración, había sentido un leve sabor a aspirina, entendiendo un poco mejor la situación, pero no menos calmada se quedo observando su bolso, hasta que un pequeño golpe en su pecho hizo que se sobresaltara levemente. Observo que era lo que le había caído y se dio cuenta que era su caja de chicles,-... gracias por el beso de la vida...-, sonrió Naruto haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente,-...ayuda al de la bombilla, sigue vivo, y el otro...era un capullo se lo merecía, me golpeo mientras estaba casi inconsciente...

Naruto salió sin decir una palabra de la habitación dejando a Tenten asombrada, un muerto, un herido y un posible trauma a futuro, ese era el balance de aquel trabajo para el gobierno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya observaba desafiante a Tsunade, que le devolvía la mirada sin dejarse intimidar, aun no comprendía como pudo dar una orden así.

-Esto viola los tratados internacionales, ¿Lo sabes verdad?-, recrimino el Ministro de Defensa.

-Claro que lo se, pero fue una orden de arriba.

-Se supone que tu tienes tus competencias y Haruno tiene las suyas, a el no le compete intervenir en los asuntos de seguridad nacional no es su problema, es nuestro problema, mi problema...-, Tsunade golpeo enfurecida la mesa haciendo que Neji, el otro miembro presente se asustara levemente.

-Quien te crees que eres para venir a darle lecciones a la Primera Ministra? Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí, y nadie me debe recriminar nada, te quedo claro?

Jiraiya mas enfurecido aun, se dio la vuelta con dirección a la salida, no sin antes dejarle un regalito a su "superior". Mientras caminaba tomo con una mano una de las sillas del despacho de la Primera Ministra y la lanzo contra el estante de los libros destrozando estante y silla a la vez, dejando así a la primera ministra mas enojada de lo normal.

-Deberías saber mas de Naruto después de todo lo que has leído y lo que te e contado de el, si el hizo esto fue por algo, además, el no la mato...

-No le preguntábamos por el incidente de hoy-, respondió la rubia dejando a su viejo amigo confuso,-...la orden era sacarle el nombre de los clientes que pagaron por los atentados pasados a los otros gobiernos.

-Entonces no me arrepiento de haber redecorado tu oficina. Neji, nos vamos...

El subordinado hizo una reverencia y salió detrás de su superior, dejando a Tsunade levemente arrepentida, el dar la orden para ese interrogatorio fue la decisión mas dura que había tomado en muchos años, sobretodo después de haber sido ella una de las impulsoras del acuerdo de paz entre naciones años atrás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su ronda era tranquila como en otros días, el pasillo en silencio, uno que otro de sus colegas caminando con rapidez hablando muy bajo por su teléfono móvil, a veces pensaba que su trabajo era muy aburrido. Siguió caminando hasta que vio como el ascensor privado se abría, era muy poco común que el ascensor mas seguro y exclusivo estuviese funcionando, y mas aun, teniendo en cuenta que en esa planta solo había un testigo, y ni siquiera era de importancia.

Se acerco curioso hacia el ascensor, y pudo ver que en su interior no estaba la cabina, sino que se veían los cables suspensores y los circuitos del ascensor. Confundido y curioso, se introdujo con sumo cuidado para intentar observar que era lo que sucedía, miro hacia abajo y vio como la cabina estaba tres plantas mas abajo, con la trampilla del techo abierta, luego miro hacia arriba para intentar encontrar una explicación. Grave error, una cuchilla se clavo en medio se su frente, y lo ultimo que vio, fue a su verdugo sostenido con una mano de uno de los cabes y con la otra clavándole la cuchilla de cirugía. El cuerpo del agente cayo inerte y de cabeza sobre la cabina, rematando así al individuo por si había quedado duda de su muerte.

Naruto salió de un salto del ascensor, aun no entendía como un edificio estaba tan poco vigilado teniéndolo a el, un asesino experto, en su interior. Definitivamente algo no le cuadraba.

Según había escuchado de su anterior victima, lo que el estaba buscando se encontraba en esa planta, en una de las habitaciones. Conocía aquel edificio, cuando empezó a trabajar como asesino, se hizo con un plano de este y lo memorizo, todas sus habitaciones, sus plantas, los conductos de ventilación, las conexiones con la red de alcantarillado y las redes de metro, todo, y solo por si algún día era capturado y necesitase escapar. Después de tantos años de perfecto trabajo, llego a descartar esa posibilidad.

Siguió caminando en silencio, no tardarían mucho en darse cuenta del rastro que había dejado de camino hacia allí. Habían pasado quince minutos desde su escape y ya había matado a 8 personas, tenia que ser mas cuidadoso a la próxima e intentar evitar matar a alguien mas.

Mas delante de el, a su derecha, había un pasillo que empezaba, si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, lo que buscaba debería estar en una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo, sobretodo por que no había encontrado vigilancia. Se recostó contra la pared y avanzo a paso lento. Al llegar a la esquina, saco de uno de sus bolsillos uno de los espejos que había tomado y lo puso mirando hacia el pasillo.

-Bingo...-, susurro al ver a tres agentes haciendo guardia en la puerta. Los tres fuertemente armados,-...con esas armas, ni yo podría sobrevivir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora si a comentar los reviews que son del pasado, un poco viejitos pero es por que estaba ocupado, perdón, lo siento:

**Facata:** Me imagino que tus suposiciones han encontrado respuesta aquí, jejeje, fui muy obvio al final, debo intentar dejar de ser tan obvio de ahora en adelante. Gracias por tu comentario espero que te siga gustando la historia.

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Hombre mi buen amigo, que seria de este fic sin tus comentarios, definitivamente le faltaría algo, pues como siempre comentas alguito. Lo de la alteración genética me lo saque de Soldado Universal... y de Spiderman, y de Hulk, y de Capitán América, y de... mejor no sigo, el caso es que quería una historia de Naruto en un universo alternativo sin quitarle la esencia de lo que es Naruto, así que de algún sitio tenia que sacar lo de la fuerza y habilidades del chaval. Y ¿Con quien se quedara Naruto?, hombre ni yo lo se, ya veremos a ver que quiere la gente, y según eso, pues puede que haga todo lo contrario(lo mas seguro), como también puede que no se quede con ninguna de las dos, ya veremos, ya veremos.

**hannita asakura****: **jejeje, lo siento pero lo descubrieron, pero tranquila, que mira como se escapo, como todo un crack que es, lamento haber tardado tanto con el capitulo pero primero era el deber y luego el placer, pero tranquilos que para los que creían que iba a dejar esta historia pues se equivocaron, no la abandonare hasta terminarla.

**Rokudaime Naruto: **Gracias por tus comentarios, y en cuanto a lo que dices de las personalidades de los personajes, son las mismas, solo que las adapte al mundo alternativo en el que se encuentran y a la edad que tienen ahora, no fue tan complicado jejeje. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por leer.

**o0Rin-Chan0o****: **Tal y como tu has dicho la introducción termino en el capitulo 4, y en este a comenzado la historia, lo de la extensión, es que tenia demasiada presión universitaria encima y pues me costaba escribir mucho, espero que este haya sido un poco mas extenso y que te haya gustado. En cuanto a lo que decías de con quien se quedara Naruto, ya lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo, eso es lo de menos, lo importante aquí es la historia, ya habrá tiempo para los romances y esas cosas, que al fin y al cabo es lo mas fácil de escribir tu no te comas el coco pensando en si se quedara con una o con otra, que eso es en lo que menos pistas daré, ¿qué por que daré pocas pistas de la situación amorosa de Naruto?, por que será poca o nula en los próximos capítulos, así que paciencia y veréis como todo va fluyendo a su tiempo poco a poco.

Bueno, finalmente un capi mas, un poco mas extenso y tal, espero que os haya gustado, el siguiente, puede que de aquí a dos semanas este, lo tengo en la mente, pero aun no esta escrito. Esta historia no será tan extensa como la anterior, sobretodo por que haré dos historias _spin-off_ que ya tienen titulo, una se llamara "**El Nacimiento del Asesino**", y la otra "**Crónicas de Guerra**", que constaran de mas o menos 4 o 5 capítulos cada una, y se encargaran de explicar el pasado de esta historia.

Bueno, sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto, un abrazo a todos y todas.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape, Otra Vez

Bueno mi gente de FF

Al parecer en mi universo las semanas duran 15 días. Lo siento, no volverá a pasar eso de decir que el capitulo estará para una fecha y termine siendo otra, mis mas sinceras disculpas, y no volverá a pasar simplemente por que no daré fecha, ni aproximación del próximo capitulo.

Ahora a lo nuestro, este capitulo tiene varios elementos nuevos, primero alguien se incorpora a la trama, serán dos incorporaciones que tendrán importante relevancia a partir de ahora. Por otro lado el capitulo comienza justo donde lo deje, el encuentro entre Naruto y Sakura, que pasara? Que es lo que le dirá Naruto a Sakura? Como la protegerá? Sakura aceptara su protección? Si queréis saberlo pues a leer se a dicho.

A otra cosa, este capitulo tiene mas humor del habitual.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 6: Escape, otra vez**

Y pensar que le habían dicho que se podía ir, pero no, era lógico que los agentes no la iban a dejar irse tan rápido, tenían que retenerla, al parecer la orden era de la Primera Ministra. Se lo espero desde un principio, esa mujer sobreprotegiéndola de nuevo actuando como algo que no es, una madre.

En fin, no podía hacer mas que esperar, cuando entraran con los papeles que le dijeron, tenia que firmar, los firmaría y pasase lo que pasase se largaría de ese lugar, no aceptaría mas excusas, no le importaba que la ciudad o incluso el país estuviese en alerta, saldría de allí y se largaría a su casa a descansar y meditar mejor lo sucedido.

-Disculpe la tardanza señorita Haruno...-, hablo una grave voz irrumpiendo en la habitación y sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura.

-Ya era Hora de que..., y tu que haces aquí?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jiraiya daba ordenes a gritos por medio de una radio mientras corría acompañado de Shino y Neji.

-Maldición, cuanto tiempo a pasado?-, pregunto Neji.

-Unos quince minutos desde que encontramos a la chica que le atendía en la habitación haciéndole los primeros auxilios al agente que sobrevivió...

Neji se lamento una y otra vez en su interior el haber sido tan confiado por creer que con dos hombres era suficiente, y sobretodo por creer que el se había dado por vencido.

-Parece que esta en la planta dieciocho, usaremos el ascensor privado para llegar mas rápido...-, ordeno Jiraiya guardando la radio en su bolsillo, sus subordinados asintieron.

Aumentaron la velocidad con la que se desplazaban y cruzaron rápidamente por un pasillo que les llevaría directamente al ascensor. Ya en frente de el, Jiraiya saco su identificación y la paso por la ranura, sin obtener ningún resultado.

-Que diablos pasa?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Neji y Shino fueron corriendo a los ascensores generales, los dejarían dos plantas por encima de la planta a la que querían llegar, después de todo era una planta restringida, pero era la mejor opción.

Comenzaron a correr de regreso, y cruzaron en dirección contraria por el pasillo por el que habían llegado antes, segundos después, encontraron los ascensores que buscaban. Esta vez, Shino tomo el testigo de llamar la cabina, pero el resultado era el mismo.

-Lo que pensé, estropeo los ascensores para que nos tardemos mas en llegar...-, dijo Neji con un leve tono de reproche hacia si mismo por haber sido tan tonto.

-No queda de otra, por las escaleras...-, hablo calmadamente Shino, que inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia su nuevo destino.

Con esta pequeña tontería habían perdido cinco minutos, que en el lenguaje de Naruto significaban una misión cumplida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura miraba a Naruto con el miedo en su piel, llevaba ya un par de minutos en aquella sala sin decir una palabra. En otras circunstancias le habría plantado cara, pero los cuerpos de los agentes que la custodiaban tendidos en el suelo del pasillo le hicieron pensarse dos veces su heroica idea.

-Y bien? No me vas a preguntar que hago aquí otra vez?

-Vi...vienes a matarme?

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente ante las palabras de la chica, desenfundo el revolver y comenzó a jugar con el haciendo que Sakura se estremeciese aun mas.

-Esa seria una buena idea, después de que me golpeaste con no se que en la cabeza e hicieras que me capturaran...-, respondió el rubio acercándose lentamente a Sakura,-...pero...-, Naruto comenzó a acariciar la blanca y suave piel de Sakura con la fría pistola, haciendo que esta temblase con mas fuerza.

-Vas... vas a violarme?

En ese instante Naruto se quedo congelado, no se esperaba esa respuesta, luego de analizarlo unos segundos, después de todo lo que estaba haciendo, y la forma en la que le susurraba, era lógico de suponer aquello. Estaba apunto de responder cuando un fuerte golpe en su cara hizo que se cayera.

Con apenas tiempo para reaccionar, se dio cuenta que ya no tenia la pistola, y que ahora Sakura era quien le apuntaba.

-Con que me has pegado?

-Con la silla imbesil...-, respondió agresivamente Sakura sin dejarle de apuntar temblorosamente.

-Deberías controlar tus impulsos, podrías matar a alguien, y se supone que los médicos no hacen eso...-, de nuevo un golpe impacto en su rostro, Sakura, con rabia, le golpeo con el arma que tenia entre sus manos, Naruto solo le miro desafiante,-...si tienes un arma en tus manos es para usarla, dispárame y acaba con eso.

Humillación, eso fue lo que sintió Sakura ante las palabras de su verdugo, que la miraba desafiante. Las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia, no se iba a dejar insultar de una basura como el; mas por orgullo que por defenderse, cargo el arma y la apunto directamente a la frente de Naruto.

Sakura creyó que con eso al menos haría que el rubio quitase sus desafiantes ojos de ella, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como el agarro el cañón de la pistola y lo pego directamente a su frente.

-Venga dispara, eso es lo que ibas a hacer no?

De nuevo el miedo, esa vergonzosa sensación estaba recorriendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo dejándola vulnerable ante ese asesino, y lo que mas rabia le daba de aquel miedo era que no podía ocultarlo, y que el sabia que ella estaba atemorizada, que era vulnerable y un blanco fácil, pero aun así no la atacaba, no la desarmaba, estaba ahí, retándola con los ojos, con las palabras, demostrándole que a pesar de que en una cirugía era la que nunca se equivocaba, a pesar de que en un atentado como el de horas antes era la que menos perdía la calma, de que a pesar de que había visto morir a muchas personas en sus ojos, no era capaz de disparar una simple pistola.

-Eres igual que tu padre...-, esas palabras que salieron como un susurro de la boca de Naruto hicieron que aquel temblor cesase al menos un poco,-...el tampoco seria capaz de matar a nadie por mas que ese alguien fuese la peor persona del mundo, era un poco cobarde, pero un gran profesional y una espléndida persona.

-Era?-, Sakura finalmente cedió al arma y la dejo en manos de Naruto, que la enfundo inmediatamente y se puso de pie.

-No te hagas la tonta, a estas alturas ya lo debes saber, lo de tu padre, tu verdadero padre...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade no paraba de contestar el teléfono, su asistente no daba abasto a las llamadas de todos los encargados de seguridad del edificio, aun no se creía que el edificio mas seguro del mundo estuviese en caos por una sola persona. Sin aguantarlo mas, y haciendo uso de una fuerza sobrehumana, Tsunade dio una vuelta a la mesa destrozando no solo su ordenador personal, sino también los siete teléfonos que habían sobre ella, y dejando a su asistente Shizune sumamente asustada.

-Estoy hasta las narices de tanto ring, si quieren algo que llamen a Jiraiya, el es el Ministro de Defensa y el encargado del edificio, a mi que no me molesten mas...-, soltó enfurecida mientras caminaba hacia el sofá del despacho y se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el.

-Tsunade-sama pero usted es la primera ministra, también debería...

-Y UNA MIERDA, E ESTADO DANDO ORDENES DE UN LADO A OTRO TODO EL PUTO DIA, QUE TRABAJEN OTROS, PARA ESO LES PAGO...-, grito desde el sofá acallando el futuro consejo de su subordinada.

El cuarto entro en un periodo de calma después del estruendo de la mesa que causo Tsunade, la rubia cerro los ojos para meterse en sus pensamientos y poder descansar un poco después del pesado día que había tenido. En su mente se creo la figura del chico que capturaron, se parecía infinitamente a alguien que ella conocía muy bien, una persona por la que albergo un sumo respeto y cariño en el pasado, esos recuerdos felices hicieron que se relajara un poco.

Luego, recordó que aquel chico había trabajado para el ejercito en el pasado, Jiraiya le había dicho que formo parte de su escuadrón en la ultima etapa de la guerra, y que este chico era un brillante soldado entregado al País del Fuego, aun se preguntaba como una persona que había jurado fidelidad al país, fuese ahora un terrorista buscado mundialmente.

Su momento de reflexión se vio frenado por el intermitente sonido de un teléfono móvil, su teléfono móvil. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y observo que su asistente recogía silenciosamente los papeles esparcidos por el suelo, se dio el gusto de sonreír tiernamente al ver lo entregada que era esa chica, la sobrina de su primer amor, se suponía que ella tenia que cuidarla, pero termino siendo todo lo contrario.

El incansable sonido y vibración del teléfono hizo que se enfadara de nuevo, se inclino un poco para recogerlo del suelo, donde había caído y se dispuso a insultar a quien se atrevía a llamarle, pero sus intenciones se frenaron al ver el nombre de quien la llamaba. Retomo su semblante serio y contesto.

-Haruno-sama, en que puedo ayudarle?

-_Tengo entendido que mi hija esta con ustedes verdad?_

_-_Si señor, ella esta bajo estricta vigilancia y protección, no le pasara nada mientras este con nosotros.

-_Pues vera ministra, me acaban de llamar diciendo que el terrorista que capturaron se fugo de la celda en la que estaba, es eso cierto?-_, Tsunade trago saliva, no pensó que la información se filtrase tan rápido, no sabia que decir,-..._Interpretare su silencio como un si...le daré un consejo ministra, tenga mas cuidado con su gente, por que no soy el único de fuera que se entero de la situación, le aconsejo que encienda la televisión y observe un poco...-,_ sin despegarse del teléfono, Tsunade se acerco a la televisión del despacho y la encendió, su ira creció al ver que en pantalla había un primer plano del edificio donde se encontraban y en la parte de abajo un rotulo que decía "EMERGENCIA NACIONAL: MINISTERIO DE DEFENSA TOMADO POR TERRORISTAS",-..._solucione eso ahora mismo, no quiero que el País del Fuego y menos Konoha sean el hazme reír del mundo, quedo claro..._

Ryuuzuke corto la comunicación, la ministra no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de responderle, o defenderse al menos, aunque la verdad es que la vergüenza impedía que las palabras saliesen de su boca. De nuevo, en un ataque de ira, lanzo el teléfono contra la pantalla de televisión haciendo que esta explotase, asustando a Shizune que en el fondo se había acostumbrado a sus reacciones.

En el pasillo, un joven de pelo castaño, con uniforme de S.W.A.T. y una carpeta en la mano, esperaba recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta sin entrar.

-Supongo que no debo entregar el informe ahora...-, susurro observando la carpeta,-...aunque, solo se de una persona lo suficientemente preparada para causar un alboroto así en una base enemiga, parece que nos veremos de nuevo amigo mío.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniendo el arma, en frente de el, y también en el suelo pero con la mirada fija en la luz, estaba Sakura. El rubio no le quitaba los ojos de encima, le miraba seriamente esperando una reacción desde hacia unos cuantos segundos. Habían pasado casi diez minutos desde que decidió contarle lo de su padre, como murió y quien había ordenado el atentado, fue lo mas breve y claro posible, ya que no disponían de mucho tiempo. Pero hasta el mismo sabia que después de enterarse de tantas cosas en tan poquísimo tiempo, se necesitaba algo mas de dos minutos para encajarlo mínima mente.

-Así que, no quieren mi medicina, quieren una guerra civil, y quieren desbancar a mi padre...

-Eso dicen...-, respondió con tranquilidad Naruto.

-Por que me ayudas?-, pregunto Sakura bajando su rostro para encontrarse con el del rubio.

-Por que se lo debo a tu padre biológico...-, Sakura solo sonrió.

-Es extraño, hace unas horas yo podría haber sido tu objetivo, y ahora tu vienes y me ayudas, no tiene sentido...

-Tienes razón, nada tiene sentido, ni lo que estoy haciendo, ni lo que ha pasado y me han dicho que pasara, nada...-, Naruto se puso de pie lentamente, mientras que Sakura le miraba extrañada.

-A que te refieres?-, pregunto la chica mientras Naruto extendía su mano para que ella retomase la verticalidad también.

-Que no me creo lo de la guerra civil, ni lo de desbancar a Haruno, creo que todo es una tapadera para algo mas grande, quieren hacernos creer, a mi y al gobierno que esos son sus planes, y tu eres la clave para descubrir que planean realmente, tu padre y los demás...

-Que yo soy la clave? Y por que insinúas que mi padre también esta detrás de esto?

Naruto se acerco a uno de los agentes en el suelo y le despojo de la radio, su chaleco antibalas y unas gafas de sol. Luego le lanzo el chaleco a Sakura y se puso las gafas.

-Póntelo debajo de la ropa...-, soltó en forma de orden el rubio,-...luego nos iremos de aquí...

-Espera, no has respondido a mis preguntas...-, le respondió un tanto molesta la medico mientras el agarraba del brazo.

Naruto se safo del agarre de la chica y se dispuso a sintonizar la radio ignorándola, acción que la dejo aun mas molesta. Este se dio la vuelta como recordándole lo que le había pedido anteriormente, a lo que ella resignada cedió.

_Que pasa? Por que no respondéis? Izumo, Genma, el equipo de rescate ya va hacia vosotros, llegara en tres minutos por la puerta sur..._

Naruto recobro su actitud calculadora y se acerco la radio mas a la oreja después de que se haya interrumpido la comunicación de repente.

_Idiota, no digas nuestros planes, no vez que el terrorista podría tener la radio y escuchar nuestros planes, lo peor es que ahora no podremos cámbialos..._

Esta vez la comunicación fue cortada, Naruto sonrió para si al descubrir que en el edificio había gente que no hacia bien su trabajo, justo como el tipo del radio, se alegro ya que esto les daba mas posibilidades de salir.

-Nos vamos, vienen a por mi...-, Naruto se dio la vuelta pero se quedo nuevamente de piedra al ver que la chica aun no se había puesto el chaleco y se encontraba en ropa interior. Fueron un par de segundos de felicidad para el rubio, en el que el tiempo se congelo hasta que.

-AAAAAAAH NO, MIRES, IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO, MALNACIDO...-, Sakura comenzó a lanzarle lo poco que había a su alcance, trozos de silla, de mesa, una agenda, el teléfono, todo. Lo hacia con una destreza que solo podría poseer un experto en tiro al blanco olímpico, ya que todos sus lanzamientos acertaban en la cabeza del rubio.

Naruto podría ser un experto asesino, un ser frió y calculador, pero habían algunas cosas que le dejaban vulnerable a cualquier ataque.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un grupo de siete agentes perfectamente protegidos por sus chalecos antibalas y pistolas, esperaba la orden de entrar a la planta. Un recorrido de quince plantas les hizo llegar hasta ese momento, bueno, el recorrido y el caudal de agentes que tuvo la brillante idea de subir a la vez, creando un tapón que no permitía avanzar a los jefes de la operación, pero al final habían llegado al frente.

-Ministro, no es necesario que se quede aquí, ya nos encargamos nosotros...-, susurro Neji a la persona que estaba a su lado.

-Neji, aunque ahora ocupe un despacho, sigo estando en forma como para hacer este tipo de cosas, además, recuerda de quien estamos hablando, no quiero que muera, conmigo aquí, podremos evitar eso al menos hasta que el se acoja a una sentencia apelatoria antes de la ejecución...-, le respondió el hombre de pelo blanco seriamente,-...además, esto me hace volver a la juventud, como en los viejos tiempos, lo recuerdas Neji?

El aludido sonrió como gesto de afirmación, su pasado como soldados de elite le ayudo mucho en su vida, en su familia, le sirvió para obtener ese prestigio que le fue arrebatado solo por ser el hijo del segundo en la línea sucesoria de la familia.

Ahora su trabajo como responsable de seguridad del Ministro de Defensa, y de los demás miembros del gobierno le daban mas valor para afrontar los pequeños problemas que afectaban su vida.

-Tiene razón Jiraiya-sama, se le ve mas joven...

-No insinuaras que soy viejo?-, una pequeña carcajada surgió de aquel grupo de agentes, fue una buena manera de romper el nerviosismo de la situación, a lo que se enfrentaban, y las consecuencias que acarrearía si fallaban, pasados unos segundos, el silencio volvió al lugar,-...recordad, lo mas seguro es que tenga a la hija del Jefe de Gobierno como rehén, así que tenemos que negociar, es un tipo bastante listo, sabrá si estamos nerviosos, no disparéis a menos que la rehén se encuentre a salvo, quedo claro?

Los agentes asintieron al unísono, el ultimo paso la voz a sus colegas para que esparcieran la orden a los demás agentes por si ellos no lo conseguían. Ahora era el momento de entrar, tenían que hacerlo en silencio, e intentar reducirlo por sorpresa; Jiraiya saco nuevamente su tarjeta ID y la paso por la ranura que había al lado de la puerta, al ser un edificio de defensa, exigía identificaciones constantemente, así se evitaba que una persona ajena a la institución deambulase con tranquilidad por las instalaciones.

El lector comenzó a leer la banda magnética, y pasados unos segundos una luz roja se encendió, acompañada de una frase en letras rojas debajo de ella.

_**ACCESS DENIED**_

-Maldición...-, nuevamente, el primer ministro paso su tarjeta por la ranura obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Déjeme intentar con mi tarjeta...-, sugirió Neji sacando una tarjeta similar y pasándola por la ranura.

_**ACCESS DENIED**_

Preso de la desesperación Jiraiya comenzó a forcejear la manija de la puerta intentando abrirla. Grave error. El sistema de seguridad del edificio interpreto dicha acción como un ataque hostil, e inmediatamente aseguro la puerta con las llaves secundarias causando de esta forma que el acceso a esta planta y a otras de suma importancia fuese prácticamente imposible.

-A la mierda el ataque silencioso, Neji, que suban los artificieros, vamos a volar esta puerta.

-Si señor. Shino, que suban los artificieros con material suficiente como para volar una caja fuerte.

-_Recibido._

Jiraiya dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta asustando a los presentes, que en el fondo comprendían como se sentía aquel hombre que les ordenaba.

-Te has vuelto mas listo de lo que creía Naruto, supongo que tu vida como asesino te a enseñado a ser muy precavido...-, susurro para si el ministro mientras se acomodaba en la escalera a la espera de las personas que le abrirían paso, Naruto había ganado veinte minutos al estropear los ascensores, ahora con el incidente de la puerta, tenia como mínimo diez minutos mas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Y cual es el plan?

Pregunto impaciente Sakura, a quien le costaba seguir el paso de Naruto, el cual observaba a su alrededor como si buscase algo.

-Lo primero que hay que hacer es salir de esta jaula, luego nos vamos a Suna...

-A Suna? Quieres ir al País del Viento?

-Si, tengo unos amigos allí que podrían saber algo.

Un poco incrédula Sakura solo pudo aceptar interiormente lo que se venia, aun no entendía nada, ni que era lo que en realidad sucedía, ni por que había decidido seguir aquel joven, lo único que sabia era que le creía, y que el era sincero con ella, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, en la firmeza de sus palabras, todo era verdad.

-Por cierto yo soy...

-Sakura Haruno, me lo dijiste la vez que nos vimos en el campus...

Un leve sonrojo invadió el rostro de Sakura, así que se había acordado de ella, o bueno, no la había olvidado. Aun no entendía que era lo que le pasaba en aquel momento para que se hubiese puesto tan nerviosa, pero no importaba, ignoraría aquella sensación, después de todo habían cosas mas importantes de las que se debía preocupar, se centraría solo en aquella situación y poder averiguar mas.

-Y cual es tu nombre?-, o tal vez no,-...se que eres un matón, pero no se nada mas de ti, después de todo intentas salvarme, al menos dime como te llamas.

-KN9...-, fue la fría respuesta de Naruto.

-KN9? Que clase de nombre es ese?

-Killer Nine-Tales #9, es el nombre en código de los que son como yo.

-Y no tienes uno mas... normal?-, Naruto se detuvo en seco y giro su rostro hacia Sakura que esperaba nerviosa una respuesta.

-Desde que trabajo en esto me llaman Kyubi...

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió el pasillo, Naruto, que había regresado su mirada al frente, esperaba una reacción de la chica, pero al pasar unos cuantos segundos y no obtener ninguna, se giro y se encontró con una mirada que reflejaba de todo menos que estuviese satisfecha.

-Pues es una mierda...-, Sakura siguió caminando dejando a Naruto completamente asombrado, la ultima persona que le insulto de esa manera no vivía, y de hecho tuvo una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Por otro lado, esta chica sabia que el era un despiadado asesino, pero aun así, seguía actuando irreverentemente,-...tienes casi mi misma edad, vamos, debes tener un nombre de verdad.

-Uzumaki...Naruto...-, no sabia por que había cedido con tanta facilidad a revelar aquel nombre, pero al hacerlo, sintió una enorme tranquilidad. Era la segunda persona en muchos años a la que le decía su verdadero nombre, y lo mas extraño, era que ella no había hecho meritos para saberlo.

-Bueno, pues no te pega para nada...-, su tranquilidad fue reemplazada en ese momento por la ira que comenzaba a surgir en su interior,-...un nombre así es para un tipo atractivo y caballeroso, y tu no eres nada caballeroso...-, Sakura se giro nuevamente y observo a Naruto que parecía estar en un estado de reflexión observando a la chica, los azules ojos de Naruto pudieron notar un leve color rojizo debajo de los ojos de la chica, acaso ella...,-Nos vamos?

-Si...si, vamos.

Naruto retomo el liderazgo del recorrido, intentando retomar el hilo de la situación, se mantuvo en silencio y siguió buscando la vía de escape que tenia preparada.

-Por cierto...-, hablo nuevamente Sakura llamando la atención de Naruto,-...cual es tu teoría? Por que esta pasando todo esto?

-La verdad podría ser cualquier cosa menos lo que e averiguado.

-Y que es lo que sabes?

-Kurenai me dijo que el atentado fue planeado para causar revuelo en la población y encender la chispa de una guerra civil de que derroque el gobierno, suena lógico, pero...

-Pero?

-Hay mas cosas, tu medicina.

Sakura sintió un pequeño escalofrió en su interior, podría ser que ella fuese la culpable de que alguien quisiese matar a Kurenai? Era demasiado pronto para que ella plantease su propia hipótesis, así que guardo silencio y dejo que Naruto continuase.

-Podrían haber hecho esto en el congreso internacional de la semana que viene, habría mas vigilancia, pero también habrían mas blancos, y se causaría mas revuelo.

-Que tiene que ver mi medicina en esto?

-A eso iba...-, respondió Naruto mientras giro por un pasillo y se detuvo poniéndose en frente de Sakura,-...dime, sabes quien financiara esa vacuna?

Estuvo retenida durante casi todo el día en aquella claustrofobica sala, no sabia mucho de las negociaciones que habían hecho en la universidad, pero si recordó que le informaron de una fundación que se ofreció a ayudar, una muy conocida a nivel mundial por sus labores de mediación de conflictos.

-La Fundación Akatsuki...-, Naruto sonrió.

-Esa era la pieza que faltaba.

-De que hablas?

-Akatsuki de cara al mundo es una organización internacional que no esta ligada a ningún gobierno y que se encarga de la mediación de conflictos, normalmente siempre llegan a acuerdos entre oposición, ya sean rebeldes o terroristas, y el gobierno al mando. Nunca han actuado en el País del Fuego ni en el País del Viento debido a que no se sabe nada de sus miembros y métodos utilizados para las negociaciones, lo único que se sabe es que durante las negociaciones los ataques de ambas partes aumentan.

-Insinúas que Akatsuki podría ser la autora de esos ataques?

-Puede ser, solo que no hay pruebas, sus mediadores siempre aparecen por videoconferencia y sin dar la cara, además, las sumas que cobran son astronómicas, y se dice que el dinero es utilizado en proyectos médicos, pero aun no se ha visto ninguno de esos proyectos, solo hemos visto como terroristas y naciones tienen bajo su poder nuevas armas biológicas.

Después de caminar durante todo ese tiempo, llegaron al fin a los ascensores, Naruto se paro en frente de ellos y con la navaja de cirugía abrió la caja de botones de al lado de la puerta.

-Y según tu, que planean?

Sin quitar la mirada del montón de cables, Naruto respondió.

-Puede que usen tu vacuna para propagar un virus en la población mundial, eso si que seria causar revuelo.

Sakura inmediatamente entro en estado de shock, como podía alguien tener la mente tan retorcida como para planear semejante masacre mundial? Que ganaría con eso? Y lo que mas le enfurecía, era que la usarían a ella, su vacuna, esa que tanto tiempo y trabajo le costo desarrollar para salvar vidas, era imperdonable.

-Solo es una teoría, no hay pruebas de que todo lo que te he dicho se haga realidad...-, hablo Naruto al ver la preocupación que había causado a la chica en aquel momento,-...cambiando de tema, hablemos de otra cosa mientras arreglo esto...

Sakura se quedo un poco sorprendida ante la preocupación del rubio por ella, en su interior se sintió un poco feliz ya que eso era una señal de confianza.

-Si, dime Naruto.

Escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios fue una sensación completamente diferente, no podía explicarlo, era, raro. En todos esos años de asesino, solo una persona le llamaba por aquel nombre, ahora ella lo hacia, y salía con una naturalidad que solo se daba en una relación de muchos años, y no solo eso, el tono de su voz, era lo que le atraía aun mas.

-Que cosas te gusta hacer? A parte de ir de compras y maquillarte...-, aquella pregunta fue un golpe bajo para el orgullo de Sakura, era una chica, y le gustaba hacer esas cosas, pero también tenia otras aficiones, el la estaba llamando consumista.

-Tu mentalidad es un poco machista, sabias?

-No es eso...-, respondió mientras juntaba un par de cables,-...es solo que tienes la pinta...

La reciente admiración de Sakura por Naruto se esfumo en cuestión de segundos, la chica de cabellos rosas se quito uno de sus zapatos y lo lanzo directo a la cabeza de Naruto, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el mismo Naruto sintió como si hubiese sido una explosión dentro de su cabeza.

-PERO A QUE JUEGAS NIÑA? ESE GOLPE A RETUMBADO EN MI CABEZA, TE VAS A ENTERAR...-, Naruto agarro el zapato y se dispuso a lanzarlo cuando observo que Sakura fuera de estar a la defensiva, observaba seria por el pasillo,-...mmm hey, niñita...hola...hay alguien?

-Shisst...-, ordeno Sakura sin dar explicaciones.

-Como que Shisst, a mi no me...

-El estruendo en tu cabeza no fue por el golpe, fue una explosión...-, Naruto recupero la verticalidad y se puso justo al lado de Sakura sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que escucho lo que necesitaba para apresurarse mas.

-Mierda ya están aquí...-, dejo a un lado su labor de arreglar el ascensor e introdujo sus manos en la pequeña ranura de las puertas del mismo,-...dime niña, te gustan los deportes de riesgo?

-Eh?-, Sakura pudo ver como Naruto abría con fuerza casi sobrehumana las puertas de aquel ascensor, el ascensor del ministerio de defensa, tal vez uno de los mas seguros del mundo, que se caracterizaba por que no se podía abrir de aquella manera, ahora Naruto había roto ese mito.

-Hoy haremos un poco de escalada...-, dijo mirando en el interior del ascensor,-...a que es divertido?

-Eh?-, fue el sonido que salió nuevamente de labios de Sakura que aun no se creía lo que el rubio intentaba hacer.

Sin preguntar a Sakura si estaba de acuerdo o no con este plan, Naruto salto hacia una de las cuerdas de acero que sostenían la cabina del ascensor que al parecer estaba en la cuarta planta, iba a ser una acción peligrosa y puede que mortal, pero lo bueno que tienen este tipo de acciones, es que son mas rápidas.

Sakura solo observaba como Naruto desaparecía de sus ojos mientras bajaba por aquella cuerda, hasta que la voz de el la saco de sus pensamientos catastróficos.

-Piensas quedarte ahí niña? Por que si lo haces no descubriremos lo que sucede en realidad, nadie te creería si les cuentas lo que te dije, después de todo soy un delincuente, así que no tienes otra opción, CUÉLGATE DE LA CUERDA DE UNA PUTA VEZ QUE TENGO PRISA.

Después de todo el tenia razón, tal vez si se quedaba podría hacer algo, pero no seria mucho, y quien quiera que este detrás de todo podría avanzar y hacer sus planes realidad, si quería detenerlos rápido, Naruto era su mejor opción, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzo a la cuerda haciendo que esta se moviese.

-A, una cosa, no mires abajo...-, la frase prohibida en una situación como esta, ya que a quien se la dicen, siempre termina desobedeciendo.

-PERO SERAS IMBESIL, NOS VAMOS A MATAR, EL ASCENSOR ESTA EN EL CULO DEL MUNDO...

-DEJA DE QUEJARTE Y GRITAR, NO VES QUE NOS VAN A PILLAR, Y NO TE MUEVAS QUE ME CAIGO...

Ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras bajaban a una lentitud propia de un caracol en un terreno completamente seco, y los temores de Naruto se hicieron realidad.

-Ahí están, deténgase, y deje en libertad a la señorita Haruno...

Ambos miraron hacia arriba y vieron como un agente apuntaba con una pistola mientras llamaba por la radio a sus superiores.

-Mierda, es hora del plan C...-, hablo Naruto mientras subía un poco mas hacia donde estaba Sakura.

-Plan C?-, Sakura no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ya que Naruto no se lo permitió,-...PERO MIERDAAAAAA...

El rubio la había halado de un pie y ambos comenzaron a caer estrepitosamente, Sakura sentía como la fuerza de la gravedad la atraía no solo al centro de la tierra, sino que también fin de su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora a comentar los reviews para el capitulo 5 hay, adivinad cuantos... 5, vaya coincidencia, así que en el próximo habrán 6? Que cosa mas rara, bueno, fuera de bromas a responder:

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Pues claro que si caballero, sigo vivito, además, esta historia se terminara y tendrá un final aun mas alucinante que la anterior, eso lo puedo asegurar. Lo de la pareja, mmm aun me lo estoy pensando, estoy indeciso y eso se notara mucho mas en el capitulo siguiente ya veréis.

**Facata:** Jejeje, no puedo creer que no te imaginases que había en la habitación, estaba muy cantado, pero bueno. Lo que decías del arresto, hombre, a todos nos daría rabia que lo arrestasen, de hecho fue algo que no tenia pensado, en un principio el chaval iba a salir ileso y sin que nadie lo viese sino hasta mucho después en una cinta de seguridad pero me dije: "no, eso seria demasiado aburrido", así que hice que lo capturaran y luego pensé: "ahora es mas aburrido que cuando creía que debería irse sin ser descubierto, que hago?", y apareció Ibiki, y lo demás ya lo sabes, suelo tener la historia muy clara, pero si encuentro algo que la hace mas emocionante lo cambio, a veces funciona y otras no, creo que esta vez funciono jejeje, tu que opinas?

**Fern25: **Espero que tu estés pasando un verano de maravilla, el mío es un poco aburrido y sudoroso, pero siempre me quedara , y vosotros por supuesto. Como tu dices esta historia tiene casi de todo, le falta un poco de sexo, pero ya habrá mas adelante...creo, estoy tan centrado en la acción que no se si me llegue a caber una escena de estas dentro de la historia. Me alegro que te guste, dado que se que no sueles leer historias de UA, así que es un verdadero honor que esta te haya enganchado.

**o0Rin-Chan0o****: **A ver, empezare por aclarar un par de cosas, la primera, Hinata no dijo nada por que Sakura la dejo pagando la comida(jejeje, debí poner eso), la segunda, pienso igual que tu, la forma en la que Sakura dejo KO a Naruto es un poco simple, pero es Sakura, y reconozcámoslo, es un poco animal la chica esta. Esto es algo que repetí de la historia anterior, lo hice inconscientemente, pero la verdad eso de que todos den por muerto y luego salga de las cenizas vende mucho, prometo no repetirme. Lo de Ten-ten, es algo que siempre e querido hacer(si fuese agente secreto), pero como no lo soy, pues lo escribo, y no, no estaba medio muerto, recuerda que es un soldado entrenado y un perfecto asesino, todo eso era una estrategia para que el enemigo bajase la guardia. Para finalizar, te daré un pequeño adelanto, y no debería, en el equipo de Naruto cuando era de los buenos habían 5 personas mas a parte de el, a tres ya les conocemos, quienes serán los dos restantes?, y otro adelanto, uno de los cinco es un traidor.

**hannita asakura****: **Ola, y no te disculpes, si que la ayudara, de hecho la esta ayudando como pudiste leer, ahora esperar a ver si le salen bien las cosas, bueno nos vemos.

Un capitulo mas, uno menos para el final se podría decir que vamos en el ecuador de la historia, y lo mejor, aun no se saben los planes del enemigo, tengo pensado algo espectacular que podría sorprenderos a todos, o no, en el futuro, y son los verdadero planes del enemigo y la importancia de Sakura, creo que ya e hablado demasiado, mejor lo dejo así.

Bueno, sin mas nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto, un abrazo a todos y todas.


	7. Chapter 7: Culpables

Bueno mi gente de FF

Esta vez intente traer el capitulo mucho mas antes que la ultima vez, mirad que me esforcé un monton, y creo que me salio mas largo de lo normal.

Bueno, este capitulo, a diferencia del anterior, no empieza desde el punto en el que termino el 6, no este avanza un par de horas después del suceso del ascensor, ya vereis por que.

Por otro lado, vereis el reencuentro de unos cuantos, dichos reencuentros tendran gran relevancia a partir del proximo capitulo.

Bueno, a lo nuestro, el capitulo para todos vosotros,

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 7: Culpable**

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza la hizo volver lentamente en si, se sentía como si hubiese bebido sin parar alcohol la noche anterior. Abrió lentamente los ojos para intentar que la luz no le molestase, por suerte, no había luz. Era de noche, la única luz que entraña era la que se colaba por un agujero de la cortina de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Se levanto lentamente, no sin antes notar que no solo la cabeza le dolía, su hombro no estaba muy bien. Observo a su alrededor y solo se encontró con una habitación vieja de un hotel de mala muerte, la cama en la que se encontraba tenia un colchón que podría ser de la post guerra, ahora sabia por que le dolía el hombro. De nuevo una punzada en su cabeza la hizo estremecerse levemente, se dirigió su mano a la zona de donde provenía aquel dolor y se encontró con la cabeza vendada. Aun sin recordar muy bien lo que había pasado, escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando entrar a un alto y fornido hombre al que no podía distinguir por la oscuridad de sus ropas y de su habitación.

-Al fin despiertas, eres bastante perezosa por lo que puedo ver, eso te pasa por ser una niña rica...-, esa voz, esa odiosa y repulsiva voz,-...te traje agua y unas aspirinas, imagino que te duele la cabeza...-, ahora todo comenzaba a ser mas claro para ella, comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado.

_**Flash back**_

_-ESTAN LOCOS...-,grito uno de los agentes al ver como el fugitivo y la rehén comenzaban a caer._

_Sakura gritaba como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, y tenia razón, una caída desde aquella altura, en aquel lugar, era mortal, no solo el llegar al final, sino que también el golpearse con algo de alrededor, las dos cosas eran mortales._

_Unos segundos después se dio cuenta que no tenían salvación, hasta aquí llegaría ella, sus objetivos y vida pasaron por su mente en aquel momento, dejo de gritar resignándose a su triste destino y cerro sus ojos relajando su cuerpo. De pronto, sintió como algo la aprisionaba._

_-ESPABILA QUE LLEGAMOS...-, Naruto la había tomado entre sus brazos, y ella, mas por instinto que por confianza, se aferró a el como si no quisese que la soltase nunca. Cerro de nuevo sus ojos y comenzó a rezar._

_De pronto, sintió un gran estruendo, llego a plantearse que eso era lo que sentían las personas al morir, no quería abrir los ojos, pero el polvo entrando en su nariz le hizo darse cuenta que no había muerto. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro hacia abajo, una enorme abolladura causada por el impacto de la caída había deformado la cabina del ascensor._

_-Baja, tenemos que salir de aquí, la cuerda esta a punto de romperse...-, dijo Naruto mientras le dejaba sobre el improvisado suelo._

_-Que coño eres?-, pregunto incrédula al ver que seguían vivos._

_-Te lo cuento luego, nos vamos?_

_Naruto comenzó a abrir la puerta del ascensor que estaba arriba de el, debido a su posición le costaba demasiado abrir la puerta, hasta que de pronto, vio como una barra de acero fue introducida por la ranura y la puerta comenzó a abrirse desde fuera._

_-Ponte delante mío...-, ordeno Naruto._

_-Se supone que me proteges imbesil...-, riño Sakura ante la orden._

_-Por eso mismo, si me capturan o me matan no podré protegerte, así que ponte delante mío, no te dispararan a ti, así que hazlo o te dejo dormidita un rato..._

_El argumento de Naruto era sólido, así que, antes de que el optara por usar tácticas mas agresivas, decidió hacer caso._

_-Has perdido facultades, antes huías con mas facilidad y sin llamar tanto la atención..._

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Teniente...-, respondió Naruto a aquella persona que se encontraba justo encima de ellos y que la luz del pasillo no dejaba distinguir con claridad._

_-Exactamente siete años, el mismo tiempo que llevamos sin guerra...-, dijo mientras se acurrucaba un poco para verle mejor,-...es paradójico que con tu "muerte", semanas después se acabara la guerra._

_-Vienes a matarme o a recordar viejos tiempos Kiba?-, el joven de pelo castaño sonería mientras sacaba una pistola._

_-No eres el centro de mi mundo imbesil, yo tengo una vida...-, el joven agarro la pistola por el cañón y se la extendió a Naruto,-...creo que no tienes una de estas._

_Naruto la cogió sonriente y se la acomodo en el cinturón._

_-Cállate y ayúdanos a salir de aquí perro sarnoso..._

_Kiba le sonrió nuevamente y le extendió el brazo para ayudarlo a salir, luego Naruto hizo lo mismo con Sakura que aun no entendía la situación._

_-Parece que ahora te gusta ser el centro de atracción, como cuando empezaste..._

_-Tu llamabas mas la atención que yo, además, lo de hoy no ha sido mi culpa..._

_-Esto...-, los dos chicos se giraron hacia la dueña de aquella voz,-...alguien me podría decir que sucede?_

_-A lo siento, el es el coronel Kiba...-, hablo Naruto con un tono de tranquilidad._

_-Ya no soy coronel...-, reprocho Kiba llamando la atención de los dos,-...ahora soy jefe de operaciones S.W.A.T., aunque antes estuve en la división de adiestramiento de canes..._

_Naruto comenzó a soltar fuertes carcajadas dejando a Sakura un poco confundida y a Kiba un tanto enojado._

_-No es gracioso imbesil...-, dijo con un tono mas grave de voz Kiba, pero en lugar de que Naruto dejase de reír, lo hacia con mas fuerza,-...cállate o digo donde estáis._

_Inmediatamente Naruto dejo de reír, y retomo la seriedad._

_-Por que estas aquí ayudándome?-, pregunto Naruto, haciendo que Sakura se interesase, ya que era algo que ella también quería saber._

_-Por que al igual que tu, hay algo que me huele mal en todo lo que esta pasando..._

_-Uchiha...-, Sakura miro inmediatamente a Naruto después de mencionar el apellido de su prometido, acaso el estaba detrás de todo._

_-Uno entre tantos, su comportamiento desde la misión de Orochimaru a cambiado, es mas... petulante._

_Naruto sonrió y comenzó a caminar ignorando lo que había dicho Kiba y dando por terminada esa conversación, dejando a Sakura aun mas confundida de lo que ya estaba._

_-Necesito tu ayuda para largarnos de aquí._

_-Claro, tienes planeado algo?_

_-Si, llévatela, dentro de cinco minutos debe estar saliendo con una camioneta por la salida norte, ni mas ni menos, cinco minutos, si la camioneta no cruza esa puerta en ese tiempo mi plan se ira a la mierda y no podremos averiguar nada._

_Kiba asintió y agarro del brazo a Sakura para comenzar a andar a gran velocidad hacia las escaleras, mientras Sakura veía como su protector se quedaba ahí, de pie sin hacer nada. ¿qué era lo que el estaba planeando?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Habían pasado tres minutos, Kiba paso en medio de dos soldados de mayor rango que el y les dijo rápidamente que había logrado liberar a la rehén pero para protegerla, no se había enfrentado al terrorista y les dio la ubicación de Naruto, a lo que Sakura comenzó a protestar mientras se acercaban al parking subterráneo._

_-QUE ME SUELTES HE DICHO...-, grito la chica mientras miraba con odio a la persona en la que Naruto había confiado ciegamente, Kiba solo le devolvió la mirada serio,-...POR QUE LES HAS MANDADO A DONDE EL SE ENCUENTRA, AHORA TODO EL EDIFICIO SABRA DONDE ESTA Y LE MATARAN._

_-Se ve que no conoces a Naruto...-, sonrió Kiba, mientras Sakura confundida seguía en silencio,-...el capitán KN9 no es ningún idiota, además, esto es lo que hacia en una maniobra de escape recién comenzó._

_-O sea que es cierto que perteneció a nuestro ejercito...-, hablo en un tono casi ineludible Sakura._

_-Bueno, al ejercito...no...mas bien a un grupo especial, algún día lo sabrás...-, respondió mientras intentaba ocultar su sombría expresión,-...así que vamos a lo nuestro, agarra esa camioneta de ahí..._

_Kiba señalo una camioneta negra de alta gama que destacaba entre los demás vehículos debido a lo lujosa que era._

_-Es de Neji, no es que me importe, pero el puede comprarse unas dos o tres mas, así que no habrá de que preocuparse._

_-Espera, tienes la llave?-, decía mientras Kiba se acercaba con gran velocidad al vehículo, pero su respuesta fue respondida en el momento en el que Kiba rompía con su otra pistola la ventana de la camioneta._

_-Es normal que la gente no active la alarma de sus vehículos en un edificio de defensa...-, hablo sonriente mientras habría la puerta del vehículo._

_-Pero y las cámaras?-, pregunto Sakura mientras limpiaba la silla de los trozos de cristal de la ventana._

_-Tranquila, seguro que Naruto ya las desconecto cuando se escapo...-, sin pedir permiso, Kiba se metió casi entre las piernas de Sakura, y esta se protegió golpeándolo con una gran fuerza,-...quieres estarte quieta? No vez que no podré encender el coche..._

_Con el motivo de su "intrusión" mas claro, Sakura se sonrojo y se quedo completamente quieta, no sin antes vigilar que Kiba no hiciese nada indebido. Pasados unos segundos, el motor de la camioneta comenzó a hacer ruido y Kiba recupero la verticalidad, salió de la cabina y cerro la puerta mientras miraba seriamente a Sakura._

_-La salida sur esta por allí...-, le dijo a Sakura mientras señalaba detrás de el,-...no te desvíes ni a la izquierda ni a la derecha, tienes que ir todo recto._

_Sakura solo asintió, luego puso su mirada hacia atrás y comenzó a dar reversa, unos segundos mas tarde la camioneta estaba apuntando hacia donde tenia que dirigirse, dio una ultima mirada a Kiba, que seguía serio._

_-Sabes como piensa salir el de aquí?_

_-Estas preocupada por el?-, dijo sonriendo picaramente Kiba, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica,-...si es lo que yo pienso, entonces solo debes acelerar, sin mirar atrás y salir dentro de un minuto y medio por esa puerta, y por supuesto, seguir pisando el acelerador._

_-Y que es lo que tu piensas que hará?_

_-Una locura, así que, tu solo recuérdale que esta como una puta cabra cuando la maniobra de escape termine. Se esta comportando como cuando empezó, aunque, es buena señal, a lo mejor la próxima vez que le vea sonría de verdad._

_Kiba se alejo de la camioneta dejando a Sakura con mas preguntas, pero por obvias razones no era el momento de hacerlas. Sakura miro al frente y con toda la determinación que poseía, piso a fondo el acelerador, y después de hacer patinar las ruedas traseras de la camioneta, se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia aquella salida, no sabia como se las arreglaría Naruto para escapar, y donde se encontrarían luego, solo tenia algo claro, tenia que salir de allí para saber que era lo que sucedía en realidad._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Solo quedaban diez segundos, podía ver la barrera de la salida abajo, al parecer tenia que romperla. Antes de pisar mas a fondo, se aseguro que no estuvieran los pinchos en el suelo, al comprobar su seguridad, piso con todas sus fuerzas._

_La barrera de seguridad salió despedida en trozos que fueron en distintas direcciones, entre ellos, la cabina de vigilancia que había en aquella salida. Debido a que el parking estaba en el subterráneo, la camioneta se elevo levemente al salir definitivamente a la calle._

_Los segundos parecieron minutos, Sakura parecía ver todo en cámara lenta, sintió un estruendo en el edificio, giro lentamente su rostro y vio como el humo salía de la planta donde habían dejado a Naruto, y el sonido de las balas se hizo presente. En su interior una gran angustia comenzó a invadirle. Luego, el mundo recobro su velocidad habitual. Todo lo que paso después, se dio en cuestión de segundos._

_El sonido de cristales rompiéndose, y luego, un fuerte golpe en el pick up de la camioneta que levanto el morro violentamente, provocando, que cuando los neumáticos recobraron violentamente el contacto con el asfalto, los cristales de la luna delantera se rompieran._

_Pensando que un meteorito se había cargado su medio de transporte, Sakura miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con un Naruto sonriente y con varias heridas de consideración en su cuerpo._

_-NO ME MIRES Y ACELERA...-, Sakura instintivamente hizo caso a Naruto, ahora entendía que quería decir Kiba cuando le dijo que le recordara a Naruto que estaba como una cabra._

_Mientras ella esquivaba como podía los coches de la carretera, Naruto se pudo dar cuenta que la persecución del ministerio de defensa había comenzado._

_-APARTA, CONDUZCO YO...-, ordeno Naruto mientras abría ágilmente la puerta del piloto y apartaba a Sakura a empujones._

_-Deja que me desabroche el cinturón animal...-, se quejo la doctora que tenia el culo de Naruto casi en la cara, después de forcejear un rato logro librarse de su prisión y cederle el puesto a Naruto, quien comenzó a esquivar como un loco los coches que le estorbaban._

_Presa del miedo por la temeraria conducción de su "protector", Sakura se apresuro a abrocharse el cinturón._

_No podía negar que Naruto esquivaba con destreza todos los vehículos, pero mirar al frente le asustaba, así que dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio, en ese momento hubiera preferido seguir mirando al frente._

_Heridas en los brazos y en la frente, las de los brazos causadas por balas y la de la frente, muy posiblemente por cristales. El muy osado se había lanzado desde la quinta planta a la camioneta, por eso le había ordenado salir por la puerta sur, para tener donde caer, y por eso le había dicho que en cinco minutos, para no tener que estar vigilando y expuesto a sus atacantes._

_Naruto dio un fuerte volantazo y se metió entre un callejón, los coches camuflados que le seguían lo intentaron, pero dos de ellos chocaron, dando por terminada la persecución de ellos, pero un tercero y cuarto vehículos logro hacerlo con éxito._

_Por suerte para Naruto, ya había tomado una ventaja suficiente como para retomar una calle mas amplia, y así lo hizo en la siguiente intersección. Habían llegado a la zona industrial de la ciudad, pero para su desgracia, seguían siendo blanco fácil, hasta que Naruto encontró la salvación._

_Sin preguntar la opinión de Sakura, Naruto miro hacia atrás a ver si sus perseguidores estaban tras ellos. Tras ver que aun no habían salido del callejón, se dirigió hacia una zona en construcción._

_-Agarrate...-, dijo mientras aceleró hacia el enorme agujero destinado para poner los cimientos de la futura fabrica. Por suerte para ellos, no había nadie en ese momento trabajando, sin mencionar que el sistema de Air-Bags de la camioneta cumplió con éxito su labor._

_Adolorido del cuello, Naruto intento ponerse en una mejor posición, debido a que el coche había caído de frente sobre una maquina excavadora, destrozando por completo el motor. De pronto, pudo escuchar como los coches que le perseguían pasaron de largo, al parecer no notaron su descabellada maniobra._

_-Muy bien, no hemos libra...-, no pudo terminar la frase, ya que su acompañante se encontraba inconsciente y con una herida en la cabeza, no de gravedad, pero al fin y al cabo era una herida, el escape había sido un éxito, pero no había sido lo peor._

_**Fin Flash back**_

Le veía ahí, en frente, de pie, con las aspirinas en la mano esperando a que ella las recibiera. Pero no era lo único que veía, su frente con unas pocas tiras de esparadrapo, pequeñas cortadas en sus manos y rostro que reflejaban que el se había llevado la peor parte de la huida.

-Estas bien?-, pregunto Naruto al no haber obtenido reacción de parte de Sakura.

-Estas como una puta cabra...-, fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Kiba...-, Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar aquel nombre, tanto le conocía?,-...aunque también significa que estas bien, así que me llevo las aspirinas...

-No espera...-, Sakura se abalanzo sobre Naruto y le quito las pastillas, que rápidamente se tomo.

Naruto se sentó en la única silla de la habitación y se quedo viéndola un rato, hasta que ella retomo la palabra.

-No seria mas fácil que lo hablásemos con el ejercito o la policía?-, dijo mientras miraba por la luz que entraba con dificultad por la ventana.

-Ya te lo he dicho, y creo que has visto muchas películas, seguro que tienen a alguien infiltrado, de hecho lo tienen, lo mejor es que estés conmigo mientras averiguamos que es lo que pasa y les detenemos.

-Les detenemos?

-Si...-, dijo con seguridad Naruto,-...o es que crees que con solo averiguarlo bastara?

Sakura escondió su rostro, aun le costaba entender lo que se suponía que pasaba y ahora va ese tipo y le decía que tenían que pararlo, todo, ellos.

Por mas fuerte que haya demostrado ser el, se notaba que no podría contra todo un ejercito, si hubiese podido no hubieran tenido que escapar, el solo pudo pararlos por cinco minutos, seguro que si ella se hubiese tardado mas, el hubiera muerto.

-No podremos detenerlos solos, tenemos al mundo en nuestra contra...

-Querrás decir, que yo tengo a todo el mundo en mi contra?-, confundida Sakura miro a Naruto después de haber escuchado aquellas palabras.

-A que...a que te refieres?

-Ya me e encargado de eso...-, respondió mientras le sonería amablemente a Sakura.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade caminaba nerviosamente por aquel despacho mientras Jiraiya solo observaba seriamente al individuo que se encontraba en frente de ellos.

-Así que, le tenias en frente y no le capturaste, verdad?-, pregunto el Ministro de Defensa.

-Si señor, creí que era de mayor importancia la seguridad de la rehén, así que le confundí y me lleve a la rehén a un sitio seguro, luego avise a mis compañeros para que se ocupasen del fugitivo...-, respondió Kiba en un tono de voz fuerte y claro.

Tsunade se detuvo por un momento y miro con odio a Kiba, este no reacciono.

-Y como explicas que Sakura se fuera con el?

-Miedo Ministra-, fue la seca respuesta de Kiba.

-Miedo?-, esta vez quien hablo fue Jiraiya.

-Si señor, vera, la lleve al parking para sacarla inmediatamente de allí y llevarla a otro lugar mas seguro, unas instalaciones militares o algo por el estilo, pero mientras buscábamos mi coche ella me agredió con una cuchilla de cirugía en la pierna...-, Tsunade observo que el joven S.W.A.T. tenia el pantalón ensangrentado.

-Eso explica esa herida, pero por que te ataco?

-Ya se lo dije señor, miedo...-, Jiraiya enarco una ceja dándole a entender a Kiba que no le comprendía,-...vera, ella antes de que me quitase la pistola dijo algo como "...si no lo hago el le matara...", la verdad, creo que se refería al señor Ryusuuke, puede que el ex Capitán KN9 haya amenazado a la chica con matar a sus familiares si se escapaba.

Tsunade luchaba por contener sus ataques de ira, ese ex soldado estaba causando demasiados problemas, atentaba contra la seguridad del país, y ahora, seguía por ahí con un seguro para su vida, Sakura.

-MALDITO SEA EL DIA EN EL QUE ESE MALNACIDO CABRON NACIO...-, grito sin poder contenerse y lanzando un cenicero contra la pared.

-Cálmate, le atraparemos...-, dijo en tono calmado Jiraiya,-...Kiba, puedes retirarte...-, le ordeno al joven Inuzuka mientras le acompañaba a la puerta,-...se como era tu relación con Naruto, si llego a saber que me ocultas algo te mato...-, le susurro al oído el Ministro, aunque sin ningún efecto, ya que Kiba ni se inmuto.

-Descuide jefe, eso no pasara...-, le sonrió amablemente el joven que salió a paso firme y seguro de aquel despacho. Jiraiya solo cerro la puerta confiando en que todo fuese verdad y que esta situación se terminase rápidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre cubierto por un abrigo y un sombrero caminaba por los pasillos de un lujoso hotel de Konoha, sus ropas evitaban algo que para el le seria demasiado incomodo, mostrarse a la sociedad, su apariencia no era lo que se podría llamar, agradable para la vista.

Después de merodear durante unos minutos por los largos pasillos, al fin encontró su destino. Dio tres toques a la puerta, y detrás de ella salió un joven de cabellos largos y rubios sostenidos por una coleta, su mirada azul llena de maldad y su sonrisa diabólica le dieron la bienvenida.

-Anda, pero si eres el bocas...-, saludo el misterioso individuo al rubio, el cual le contesto con una mirada llena de odio.

-Tan irrespetuoso como siempre, no Kisame...

El aludido entro a la habitación, y cuando esta se cerro se despojo de abrigo y sombrero, dejando ver su verdadera apariencia. Piel azul, cabello de un tono azul oscuro, ojos pequeños pero asesinos, colmillos marcados, y algo parecido a branquias debajo de sus ojos. Aquel individuo solo parecía un humano cuando estaba cubierto.

-Deberías aprender a recibir a los invitados, imagina que viene un rey y tu le recibes así, eso te dejaría muy mal en frente de su "majestad" Deidara.

El aludido solo le ignoro y paso por delante del azulado hombre hasta llegar a un escritorio con un ordenador portátil encendido. El rubio tomo asiento y siguió con su labor.

-Noticias de la chica?

-Lo que ya sabes y para lo que has venido, el estúpido proyecto KN9 la tiene como rehén.

-Seguro crees que ese chico la secuestro?-, dijo Kisame mientras en su rostro se dibujaba sonrisa que emanaba superioridad.

-Es lo que dice el gobierno.

Kisame se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, mientras Deidara seguía leyendo atento las noticias que se publicaban por la red.

-Cuanto dijo el jefe que teníamos que esperar para que actuemos por nuestra cuenta?-, pregunto sin despegar la mirada del techo de la habitación.

-24 horas mas, si el gobierno no la tiene de vuelta, entramos nosotros, ya he llamado a los demás, recuerda que KN9 no es fácil de reducir...-, le respondió Deidara.

Kisame sonrió, aunque por mas que lo intentara, cualquier expresión que dibujase su rostro era extremadamente diabólica y tenebrosa.

-Parece que los compañeros de escuadrón nos reuniremos nuevamente, y pensar que el idiota de KN9 es el motivo, será divertido darle una paliza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A pesar de lo que acababa de escuchar, no se sentía mas tranquila, Naruto lo noto, y se acerco a ella tranquilamente, puso su mano derecha en el frágil hombro de la chica, pero algo que no se esperaba sucedió. Sakura le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo obligo a retroceder unos pasos, confuso, le miro, cual fue su sorpresa al ver como los verdes ojos de aquella chica que protegía estaban cubiertos por un manto de lagrimas que salían indiscriminadamente.

-ERES UN IDIOTA...-, fue lo único que pudo gritar en aquel momento.

-Tranquila, te aseguro que no te pasara nada, después de todo te protegeré...-, respondió amablemente intentando calmarla.

-LO VEZ, ERES UN IDIOTA...

El rubio aun no entendía que le pasaba a Sakura, se suponía que debería estar mas calmada después de que este le revelase el plan, ella estaba fuera de toda sospecha, el, como siempre, seria quien cargase con los platos rotos.

-Por que cargas con toda la culpa? Tu no has hecho nada malo, estas intentando salvar al País, no, no solo al país, intentas salvar el mundo...-, logro decir un poco mas tranquila Sakura, a quien aun le temblaba la voz.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, además, es la mejor manera de que nos crean, Ryuusuke me odia, y de seguro le haría creer al mundo entero que yo te drogué o engatuse para que dijeses o hicieses algo, es mejor acallar sus dudas desde ahora para que cuando tengas que decir lo que pudo llegar a pasar, te crean.

-Pero, si digo que me ayudaste, te perdonaran, y podrás vivir como una persona normal, sin tener que huir ni esconderte.

Naruto camino hacia la cama y se sentó junto a ella, que le miraba esperando una respuesta, una razón, cualquier cosa que le hiciera cambiar de idea.

-El mundo no me perdonaría...-, fue lo único que dijo para luego ser envolvimos por un silencio casi sepulcral,-...e hecho muchas cosas malas.

Sakura escondió su mirada, el tenia razón, por mas que quisiera redimirse, había cometido muchos crímenes, sin mencionar lo que pudo haber hecho en el edificio donde horas antes habían estado. Ella no había visto ningún agente muerto, los pocos que habían por el suelo estaban inconscientes, pero no muertos ni heridos de gravedad.

-Al menos prométeme que lo intentaras...-, Sakura tomo una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, este se asombro ante aquel gesto y levanto la mirada, sus azules ojos y los verdes de ella se cruzaron, y ella continuo,-...prométeme que si evitamos todo esto, intentaremos que nos crean que tu nos ayudaste.

El rubio deshizo el contacto, ella, decepcionada escondió su rostro entre sus hombros. Se sentía como una pesada carga que alguien estaba cargando, nuevamente, esa era la historia de su vida, todo el mundo la consideraba una carga.

-Esta bien...-, esas palabras tomaron desprevenida a Sakura,-...lo intentare.

Sin previo aviso, la chica de cabellos rosas se lanzo contra el, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y ambos cayesen contra el suelo.

-Gracias, Gracias, muchas gracias...-, eran las palabras que repetía Sakura aferrada al pecho de Naruto, que lo único que podía hacer en aquel momento era acariciar esos suaves y rosados cabellos gentilmente.

-Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el momento de responder los reviews del capitulo 6:

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Tu idea de la poligamia es divertida, pero reucuerda que hay publico femenino leyendo el fic, y creo que a ellas no les llama mucho la atención de uno pa dos, jejejeje. Ya veremos a ver que pasara con la pareja, aun quedan 5 o 6 capitulos mas, asi que hay tiempo.

**hannita asakura****: **Claro que si, la intención siempre es lo que cuenta, tu tranquila, pon un review cuando puedas y quieras, que a mi me basta con que os guste la historia. A tu pregunta de si lo atraparian, pues si la cosa hubiera salido mal con Sakura pues de seguro que si, pero mira, es lo que tienen estas historias, que siempre pasa algo que salva la situación. Eso si, no te acostumbres, que en el momento mas inesperado ese milagro puede no llegar a pasar. Asi son mis historias.

**Facata:** Buenol el efecto de que fuese atrapado es algo que suele pasar en las series americanas buenas (24H), por que si hubiese escapado facil, pues el fic seria tres capitulos mas corto, y tres capitulos menos emocionante. En cuanto a lo de la sequedad de Naruto, pues lo humedeci un poco hoy, normal, con tanto muerto pues necesitaba calmarse un poco, pero tranquila, que con el proximo volvera a ser el mismo psicopata de siempre, sobretodo cuando se reencuentre con un individuo que le jodio un poco la reputación, mierda, e hablado demasiado.

Con esto termino, de momento, en proximas fechas(no dias, fechas), estara el 8, para el que tengo un par de ideas, pero quiero pulirlas y tambien quiero estudiar, por que tengo examenes ahora en tres semanas, a ver si logro compaginar las dos cosas con éxito.

Bueno, hasta la proxima.


	8. Chapter 8: La Sombra que se Mueve

Bueno mi gente de FF

Se que me tarde un poco, y lo siento, intentare que no vuelva a suceder, y menos teniendo en cuenta que esta historia ya esta por su recta final, ya que lo mas seguro es que escriba unos cinco o seis capítulos mas, y luego la pre-cuela.

Debo decir que la tardanza se debió a los exámenes de recuperación(que no fueron muy bien, mi futuro profesional pende de un hilo), el estrés y demás preocupaciones crearon un vació en mi mente que no me permitía escribir con facilidad, de hecho, la ultima parte de este capitulo puede estar mal redactada, así que mis mas sinceras disculpas, intentare que lo que queda de historia este a la altura de lo que se viene.

Como adelanto os diré que aquí se revela el verdadero enemigo y como no, la verdad sobre Naruto, espero que os guste.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen...aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 8: La Sombra que se Mueve**

El viento chocaba contra su rostro mientras veía como el coche avanzaba rápidamente por la autopista con dirección a Suna. Sakura se rascaba constantemente las piernas, la ropa que le había facilitado Naruto no estaba mal, pero no era de su total agrado, acostumbrada a texturas de mayor calidad, aquellos pantalones vaqueros eran demasiado ásperos al contacto con su piel, y la camiseta, levemente ceñida a su cuerpo, no era de algodón, extrañaba esa suavidad.

-Podrías haberte gastado mas en la ropa que me trajiste...-, se quejo la chica.

-Crees que iba a gastar dinero en ropa de chica?-, respondió el rubio,-...lo que llevas puesto me lo encontré tendido en una ventana...-, dijo con extrema calma y serenidad Naruto sin quitarle la mirada a la carretera.

-Encontraste? Eso se llama robar...

-No, robar es cuando le quitas algo a alguien en contra de su voluntad, aquí nadie me dijo nada, incluso, pregunte si me lo podía llevar...

La estúpida excusa de Naruto consiguió su objetivo, hacer que la chica dejase el tema y se quedara callada. Bueno, al menos por un rato.

-Por que vamos a Suna?

-A visitar a un miembro de la junta directiva de Akatsuki...

-No se supone que nadie sabe quien maneja los hilos de la fundación?

-Si, pero yo se desde hace bastante tiempo la identidad de uno de ellos...

La confiada sonrisa del rubio dejaba ver que lo tenia todo controlado, se acomodo mejor en la silla del copiloto, pero el vehículo no daba mucho de si. Recordó lo que paso antes de ver aquel "vehículo", después de aquel ataque de llanto que tuvo en la habitación, Naruto salió nuevamente, al regresar le entrego esa horrible ropa y dijo que había conseguido un muy buen coche. Sakura al ver la ropa, se pudo imaginar que había querido decir el rubio cuando enfatizo las palabras "buen coche".

El Renault Alpine A310 en el que iban, estaba bastante descuidado, su color azul apenas se notaba por la gruesa capa de polvo, y ni hablar de los golpes que tenia por todos lados, parece que acababa de salir de una guerra o peor aun, de una lluvia de meteoritos. Lo único bueno es que al menos tenia radio, Sakura se apresuro a ponerla para intentar entretenerse en el largo viaje a Suna, aun les restaban unas once horas mas de viaje.

_Buenos días, estamos en Konoha Directo, el programa de noticias matutino de la capital del país del Fuego._

Sakura iba a quitar la emisora pero Naruto le detuvo, su gesto serio le hizo comprender que a ella también le interesaba.

_La situación en el entorno del gobierno después del atentado de ayer hacia la señora Yuhi Kurenai, viuda del condecorado comandante Sarutobi Asuma es bastante inconclusa hasta el momento. Una explosión en el edificio del Ministerio de Defensa, tal vez uno de los mas seguros del mundo, numerosas tropas de agentes y ejercito desplegadas tanto en la frontera como en la ciudad nos hacen creer que al parecer la captura anunciada horas antes de la explosión era una mentira._

_En todo caso la ciudadanía empieza a desconfiar de sus lideres, el misticismo que a estado rodeando al Jefe de Gobierno del País, y las respuestas evasivas de la Primera Ministra aumentan esta desconfianza._

Naruto cambio inmediatamente la dial de la radio, había escuchado lo suficiente.

-Espera, podrían decir algo de Akatsuki y mi medicina...-, dijo Sakura intentando detener al rubio.

-No nos interesa, al menos no de momento...

-Que quieres decir, no han dicho nada...

-Por eso mismo, por que no han dicho nada, eso nos perjudica...-, respondió el rubio con una expresión seria, y a su vez, llena de preocupación,-...si mantienen en secreto el hecho de que yo me escape y te secuestre, significa que no se contendrán a la hora de capturarnos, puede estén movilizando al ejercito en la frontera...

Después de escuchar esto, Sakura comprendía un poco mejor la situación, el silencio era la mejor arma de un gobierno, el no comunicar de todas las decisiones tomadas a la ciudadanía le brindaba al gobierno un mayor campo de actuación, y podía tomar medidas mas eficaces.

-Mierda, ya no podremos ir a Suna, involucraríamos a Gaara en esto...-, frustrado, Naruto dio un fuerte volantazo en medio de la carretera y tomo dirección de regreso a Konoha.

-Que haces? No vez que allí nos estarán buscando...

-Lo se, pero en medio de la nada pueden usar armas grandes, al menos dentro de la ciudad se contendrán.

El rubio piso a fondo el acelerador, sus planes se habían ido al trasto, conocía a Jiraiya, y sabia que el no escondería algo así, y Tsunade, sabia de sus decisiones, y a pesar de no haberla conocido nunca personalmente, tenia claro que ella no era ese tipo de gobernante. Solo le quedaba una persona, el padre de Sakura.

-_Ryuusuke estará dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de esta chica?-, _se pregunto Naruto interiormente mientras la miraba con disimulo,-..._maldito cerdo..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su diabólica sonrisa no dejaba lugar a dudas, disfrutaba lo que estaba haciendo, seria una buena forma de vengarse de aquel bastardo que le destrozo la rodilla, y pensar que hubo una época en la que estaba orgulloso de el, que le considero su propio hijo. Aunque la verdad, es que prácticamente lo es, el le dio la vida, el le dio ese inmenso poder, y el se lo quitaría.

-Orochimaru-sama, que tal va?-, pregunto el joven de pelo plateado al entrar al laboratorio.

-Kabuto, llegas justo en el momento adecuado...-, respondió el científico con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro,-...ya esta terminado...

Orochimaru se aparto y con su mano le indico a Kabuto donde mirar, como si de un cuadro se tratase, el pálido hombre observaba aquel recipiente que contenía un liquido verde resplandeciente.

-Con eso podrán matarle?-, pregunto de nuevo Kabuto.

-Claro, y no solo eso, le causaran un enorme dolor, sufrirá hasta morir...-, decía embelesado, el placer que sentía al imaginar aquella dantesca escena de dolor y sufrimiento le hacían aun mas feliz.

Kabuto se acerco un poco al recipiente, aun no entendía como podía ser eso lo único que podía matarle.

-Tan resistente es?

-Claro que si Kabuto, ya deberías saberlo, lo has visto en Sasuke, y eso que el no es un original...

-Lo se, se que a el y a otros cuantos les implantaste aquel gen modificado para que no les dañase, y también se que Kyubi es el único que nació con este gen, lo que no comprendo es que sea invulnerable...

-Te equivocas en todo Kabuto...-, respondió Orochimaru,-...es verdad que a Naruto-kun no le afecta ninguna enfermedad, y es prácticamente invulnerable a la radioactividad, pero puede morir, como cualquier ser humano, después de todo el es un humano.

-Pero entonces por que necesitamos de esto para matarle?

-Naruto puede morir, pero no en combate...-, Orochimaru tomo el recipiente y lo cerro herméticamente para que su contenido no se saliese, luego se dirigió a la puerta de laboratorio,-...Kabuto, llama a Nagato, dile que ya tenemos su encargo...

Kabuto solamente asintió, pero inmediatamente recordó algo que le había dicho su maestro y le intento detener.

-Espere Orochimaru-sama...-, el aludido se detuvo y dirigió su mirada a su subordinado,-...en que otra cosa me había equivocado?

-KN9 no es el único, por algo es el 9, no?-, dicho esto, Orochimaru continuo con su camino dejando a Kabuto con muchas mas preguntas que se responderían muy pronto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade leía detenidamente los informes que había solicitado, era buena leyendo y reteniendo información. Por esa razón estaba a punto de terminar, pero no había una sensación de satisfacción en su rostro, de hecho, expresaba autentico miedo, un miedo que había desaparecido después de la guerra, pero después de leer aquellos documentos, había regresado. En ese mismo instante, entro por la puerta de su despacho su fiel Ministro de Defensa.

-Por que me ocultaste todo esto?

-Yo no te oculte nada...-, dijo con tranquilidad mientras dejaba una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Tsunade,-...simplemente todo esa información era clasificada como "Alto Secreto", mi deber como miembro del proyecto era callar.

-A LA MIERDA LO DEL PROYECTO, SOY TU MALDITA SUPERIOR Y DEBES RENDIRME CUENTA DE TODO, INCLUSO DE CUANTO AIRE HAS RESPIRADO EN UN DIA...

La prepotente e inadecuada reacción de Tsunade ahondo en un sentimiento de odio hacia ella, como era posible que le tratara de esa forma? Después de todo eran compañeros, incluso el sabia que ella sentía, al igual que el, algo mas que una amistad.

¿O tal vez no?

El dolor por descubrir la realidad le trajo de nuevo a ella, y con esa idea en la cabeza le respondió.

-Tiene razón Primera Ministra, mis mas sinceras disculpas...-, la reverencia de Jiraiya sorprendió a Tsunade,-...de ahora en adelante cualquier cosa que suceda usted estará enterada antes que nadie.

Desconcertada, Tsunade comprendió su error, se había dejado llevar por el miedo y había reaccionado como una mujer sin sentimientos, pero no era tarde, intentaría disculparse de su mejor amigo en ese momento. Aunque sus intenciones se vieron frenadas por la frase que el Ministro de Defensa dijo antes de salir.

-Considere esto como mi dimisión Ministra...-, hablo suavemente sin alzar demasiado la voz, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella le escuchase,-...este trabajo suele tener dentro de si, el tomar muchas decisiones, y a su vez, el tener que ocultar muchas cosas por el bien de los demás, espero que sepa hacerlo... Primera Ministra Tsunade.

La puerta se cerro tras el, dejando a Tsunade en un abismo de sentimientos, su tonto berrinche había hecho que la persona en la que mas confiaba en aquel momento se marchara de su lado, y por si fuera poco, el era la única persona que sabia a que se enfrentaban, ahora tenia que buscar un plan B, alguien que también supiera lo que podría venir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La zona industrial, definitivamente es el lugar idóneo para cualquier fugitivo, grandes fabricas abandonadas, pocos civiles y además poca presencia policial. Lo mas lógico es que un criminal común fuese allí, pero el no era un criminal común, el había sido entrenado para pensar antes que el enemigo, anticiparse a sus movimientos y atacar cuando baje la guardia. Por eso se esconderían allí, en la zona industrial.

-Pero no habías dicho que este es un escondite idóneo que hasta la policía conoce? He visto como capturan a ladrones y asesinos que se esconden aquí, es el primer lugar en el que nos buscaran...-, protesto Sakura mientras Naruto seguía atento con su labor en el maletero del coche.

Se estaban refugiando en una vieja fabrica de zapatos, había cerrado durante la guerra por que se incendio toda la planta, ahora era una bodega con apenas techo.

-Precisamente por eso, ellos me conocen, saben que soy un criminal de categoría, ex miembro de las fuerzas armadas del país, de seguro que pasan por aquí y dirán "no, no es tan tonto", y seguirán su camino...-, ahora el argumento del rubio tenia mas sentido, aunque en el interior de Sakura seguía la misma pregunta, se podía haber escogido un mejor lugar.

-Cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?

-Como mucho hasta mañana...-, respondió Naruto mientras sacaba del maletero un ordenador portátil.

-¡Que bien, déjame ver mis mails!-, exclamo emocionada la chica, pero el rostro de Naruto mientras se sentaba le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-No es un juguete, es para buscar información, así que ponte a mi lado y estate calladita que vamos a investigar, ¿entendido?-, Sakura, decepcionada, hizo caso a Naruto y se sentó a su lado, observaba en la pantalla como se iniciaba la conexión a Internet directamente en la pagina del ministerio de Defensa.

-Que piensas hacer?

-Ya te lo dije, buscar información...

Naruto comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad, escribiendo una serie de códigos en una pantalla que solo admitía comandos, su concentración había aumentado y se había puesto un poco mas tenso. Sakura observaba, sin lograr entender algo de lo que escribía, así que cambio su objetivo visual y lo dirigió hacia el rostro del rubio.

Por un momento en su interior sintió una gran calidez, el verlo así, concentrado, metido en su trabajo, serio, no solo le hizo sentirse mas segura, sino que a su vez, despertó algo mas en su interior.

-Mierda...-, esa palabra devolvió a Sakura a la realidad.

-Que paso?

-Yo no sirvo para estas cosas, una vez vi al hacker que trabaja para mi hacer algo parecido e intente hacerlo, pero no funciona...-, respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-O sea que tu lo que hacías era...

-¡Si!, escribir al azar, eso hacen lo hackers, por eso siempre aciertan las claves no?

Lo siguiente que sintió Naruto fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego muchos gritos e insultos.

-¡SERAS IDIOTA!, ¡LO QUE ELLOS HACEN ES ESCRIBIR ENCRIPTACIONES Y COMANDOS DETERMINADOS PARA INTENTAR DESHACER EL SISTEMA DE SEGURIDAD!, UN HACKER NO ESCRIBE AL AZAR PEDAZO DE IDIOTA...-, dentro de su interior, Naruto asimilaba con lentitud los gritos de Sakura, mientras sentía como era golpeado, entendía el por que Ino y su equipo le cobraba tanto por recavar información confidencial, la próxima vez que le viera, le daría un extra por su difícil trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad invadía aquella oficina situada en lo mas alto del rascacielos perteneciente a Industrias Rain, una empresa que se dedicaba a la producción y venta de armas para la guerra, monopolio en varias naciones y principal vendedor en las restantes, definitivamente una compañía con poder.

A pesar de que faltaban un par de horas para que la noche cubriera la ciudad de Konoha con su oscuro manto, al presidente y dueño de aquella empresa le agradaba estar en aquella oscuridad, sentía un placer irrefutable al estar cubierto por aquel tétrico color.

Pero su placer fue interrumpido por la luz que provenía de la puerta abierta, la silueta de una hermosa mujer le hizo comprender que con ella no se iba a enojar.

-Lamento interrumpirte Nagato, pero Orochimaru ha llamado...-, hablo con tono suave y sensual la bella mujer. Sin dejar que la luz tocase su rostro el aludido le respondió.

-Ese imbesil ya termino lo que le pedimos Konan?

-Si, dijo que vendría a entregártelo personalmente y que espera que le pagues lo que se merece...

-Claro que lo haré Konan...-, Nagato se acerco levemente a la aludida, dejando que la luz, levemente le tocase el rostro, sus ojos, cubiertos por completo de un color naranja y una especie de espiral, no causaron ninguna reacción en la chica, a pesar de que cualquiera se asustaría,-...después de todo es nuestro padre, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquella discusión, ambos creyeron que lo mejor era separarse, así que mientras Sakura merodeaba por la fabrica abandonada, Naruto leía las noticias publicadas en Internet sobre el incidente, sin encontrar pista alguna.

-Oye Naruto...-, llamo la chica haciendo que este le prestase atención,-...Tengo hambre, quiero un baño y cambiarme de ropa...

-Tengo unas latas de carne seca en la guantera, si miras al fondo hay una tubería rota que aun lanza agua y creo que en el maletero hay un pantalón y una camiseta que a veces uso...-, la respuesta del rubio fue algo que la exaspero, inmediatamente se acerco a el haciendo que este temiese de nuevo por su integridad física.

-Estas de broma verdad?-, hablo con tono amenazante y con una mirada capaz de romper hasta el mas duro de los diamantes.

-Si...-, fue la respuesta de Naruto, aunque la verdad es que había hablado en serio,-...de hecho tenia pensado que nos fuéramos ahora, de seguro que han rastreado mi conexión a Internet y tendríamos que dejar el lugar ahora mismo.

Una risa nerviosa fue lo que siguió a la afirmación del rubio, aunque la verdad, es que gracias a aquel acto instintivo de supervivencia, se había dado cuenta que no había tomado las medidas necesarias para que no le rastreasen la conexión a Internet, si Ino se enterase, seguro que le golpearía, justo como Sakura.

-Entonces nos vamos a un hotel?-, hablo con un tono mas cordial y alegre Sakura mientras una encantadora y brillante sonrisa de dibujaba en su delicado rostro.

-Estas loca? Nos pillarían, nos vamos a donde una amiga, seguro que ella tiene todo lo que tu buscas, aunque, no creo que la ropa interior de ella te quede bien...ella tiene mas curvas.

Otra vez el y su gran boca, la mayoría de las veces no tenia problemas para decirle la verdad a las personas, de hecho por que todas le tenían miedo, pero en el caso de Sakura, estaba aprendiendo que a veces una pequeña mentira podría marcar la diferencia.

La lluvia de trozos de escombros, tuberías, incluso algunas herramientas que habían en el coche comenzaron a atacarle, definitivamente cuidaría mas su boca la próxima vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Orochimaru observaba con dificultad como Nagato, cubierto por las sombras de su despacho, analizaba cuidadosamente el recipiente que tenia entre sus manos.

-Estas satisfecho Nagato-kun?

-Puede, que tan efectivo es?

-Muy efectivo, hice pruebas con las células que tenia guardadas de el, y los resultados han sido prometedores...-, respondió con suficiencia Orochimaru.

-Excelente, se esta convirtiendo en una molestia, ya va siendo hora de pararle los pies...

-Maravilloso, pensé que al igual que el me guardarías rencor por el pasado, pero al parecer has madurado y te has dado cuenta que todo lo que tienes me lo debes a mi.

Nagato dirigió su mirada lentamente a los ojos de Orochimaru, la expresión de sus ojos era en su totalidad rabia e instinto acecino, el científico, fuera de sentir miedo, sintió un enorme placer, ese sentimiento de muerte y destrucción que emanaba de los ojos de Nagato era su mayor orgullo, para eso le había creado.

-Si, he madurado...

No había escuchado el momento en el que ella había entrado. Konan sigilosamente se había acercado a Orochimaru y le comenzó a estrangular violentamente con una delgada cadena.

-Hola padre...-, fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la bella mujer, que a cada segundo, hacia que la vida de Orochimaru se extinguiera poco a poco.

-Este será tu pago, ojo por ojo...-, dijo con voz ronca y aterradora Nagato.

Por primera vez en muchos años, Orochimaru sentía el verdadero miedo, sentir como su vida se extinguía lentamente era una sensación realmente escalofriante. En su interior, veía como su vida pasaba en un instante, para desgracia de el, su vida estaba llena de imágenes de dolor, sufrimiento y odio, y la mayoría de ellas, era causada por el.

De pronto, en el ultimo segundo de su vida, paso lo que el menos se esperaba. Vio la imagen de Naruto, un Naruto pequeño, cuando apenas era un bebe, llorando y conectado a múltiples sondas, cubierto de sangre y quemaduras. Si, merecía morir, de hecho, morir asfixiado era un castigo bastante simple a comparación de todo el mal y sufrimiento que había causado.

Al notar que el cuerpo de Orochimaru había sido abandonado por la vida, Konan soltó la cadena que le estrangulaba. El cuerpo aun mas pálido de quien había llamado padre, cayo inerte al suelo ante la mirada despreciable de la mujer.

-Llama a alguien para que limpie la basura...-, ordeno Nagato, a lo que Konan simplemente asintió,-...y has venir a los chicos, parece que la familia se reunirá de nuevo después de mucho tiempo...

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mujer que salió en ese momento del despacho, dejando a un aliviado Nagato que jugaba con el recipiente que le había entregado Orochimaru.

Sus planes iban como la seda, solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a la siguiente fase de su plan y así cumplir con su sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto decidió que andar en el coche era demasiado arriesgado, así que se encontraban caminando tranquilamente hacia la parada de autobuses mas cercana. Por desgracia, al ser una zona industrial, la parada que buscaban se encontraba demasiado lejos, era normal, allí solo habían camiones de carga.

-Naruto...-, llamo la atención Sakura,-...háblame de ti...

La curiosidad de la chica llamo la atención del rubio.

-Por que quieres saber de mi?

-Estoy aburrida de caminar, y tu no sabes entablar una conversación, y, a pesar de que se supone que me ayudas, no se nada de ti, puede que me estés mintiendo, así que necesito confiar en ti, por eso quiero saber de ti...

El contundente argumento de la medico lo dejo sin posibilidad de desviar el tema, así que en contra de su voluntad y sabiendo que si se negaba estaría escuchando suplicas el resto del viaje accedió.

-Esta bien... que quieres saber?-, una brillante sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura quien comenzó inmediatamente con el interrogatorio.

-Dime, que comida te gusta?

-El ramen..-, respondió secamente y sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-Tu tipo de música favorita?

-Rock...-, de nuevo ninguna expresión.

Sakura resoplo molesta, se esperaba respuestas con argumentos mas completas, pero era imposible viniendo de el, de pronto recordó las palabras que le dijo Kiba sobre el.

"_No pertenecimos al ejercito en si...mas bien...formábamos parte de un escuadrón muy especial..."_

Inundada por la curiosidad se arriesgo a preguntar.

-Cuando estaba con Kiba-kun me dijo algo sobre ti...-, el paso firme y seguro que llevaba Naruto se tenso inmediatamente al escuchar aquella frase,-...pero no fue mucho, prácticamente me dijo que tu eras quien tenia que contármelo...-, Naruto la miro por encima del hombro intentando hacerle creer que no era importante, pero en su interior habían múltiples emociones y recuerdos que había preferido olvidar,-...dime, a que tipo de escuadrón pertenecías cuando eras parte de las fuerzas de seguridad, y que eres?

-Que soy?-, pregunto con un tono de voz suave y relajando la mirada.

-Caímos por un ascensor, te dispararon, te tiraste desde una cuarta planta hasta la camioneta, y no tienes ninguna lesión, dime, que eres?

Naruto hizo un barrido visual al sitio, de pronto encontró la parada de autobuses, que para suerte de ambos estaba vacía y tenia un sitio donde sentarse. Sin decir una sola palabra, señalo el lugar dándole a entender a Sakura que seria allí donde le contaría. Aun no sabia por que lo hacia, ella no se había ganado ese privilegio de saber su pasado, tal vez era por que ella era hija de Iruka, tal vez era por que ella era la tercera persona que le trataba a el como un ser humano desde el principio, mientras caminaban hacia el lugar, recordó como Ino al principio le hablaba de "usted", tuvieron que pasar meses para que entrara en confianza. Hinata casi no hablaba cuando el la conoció, era una persona bastante tímida, también tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo. Pero Sakura era diferente, a pesar de saber su peligrosidad le encaro, le trato sin ningún respeto, de hecho siempre lo hace, le hablaba con mas tranquilidad, le hacia sentirse seguro.

Si, era por eso, se sentía protegido por ella. Al llegar a la parada, ambos se sentaron, Sakura le miraba esperando una reacción, iba a preguntar de nuevo, cuando el rubio comenzó a hablar.

-Proyecto científico ultra secreto KN, sujeto numero 9, ese es mi verdadero nombre...-, Naruto paro un segundo antes de continuar, ella puede que quisiera preguntar algo, pero dicha acción no se dio. Observo por el rabillo del ojo a la chica que le miraba seriamente esperando a que continuase, así que tomo aire y siguió,-...soy un individuo que nació para la guerra, esa es mi única razón de vivir, cuando se acaba la guerra se acaba mi vida, así somos los KN...

-Tus padres?-, pregunto dudosa Sakura.

-Soy un clon, engendrado dentro de el vientre de una mujer desconocida que se presto para el proyecto, soy el único que ha nacido de una humana, mi padre no se quien es, solo se que soy un clon mejorado de algún individuo, cuando nací, la mujer que me llevo en su vientre murió, debido a los innumerables fármacos y tratamientos a los que era sometida para mi desarrollo, no tengo ningún vinculo genético con ella, no tengo vínculos genéticos con ningún ser humano vivo, soy una rata de laboratorio...

Cada palabra que salía de la boca de Naruto estaba llena de tristeza, recordar aquella época de su vida era demasiado duro, pero iba a seguir, ya no podía detenerse.

-Eres... un humano mejorado?

-Los seres humanos normales tienen un ADN que contiene las instrucciones genéticas usadas en el desarrollo y el funcionamiento de todos los organismos vivos conocidos y algunos virus, como medico debes saber que el ADN contiene las instrucciones para crear otros componentes de las células, como las proteínas o el ARN, eso seria en un ser humano normal...-, Naruto tomo aire y miro nuevamente a Sakura, se notaba su formación ya que en su rostro de momento no había confusión,-...en mi caso es diferente, hace muchos años, un científico desarrollo un gen que genera proteínas especiales que aceleran la reproducción de las células, en pocas palabras, cuando mi cuerpo sufre heridas, se regenera en cuestión de segundos, por otro lado, ese mismo gen hace que mi cuerpo sea mas resistente, me canse con menos facilidad, mis reflejos sean mas agudos, y mis sentidos mas sensibles...

Ahora, la expresión de Sakura si que era todo confusión, solo los animales salvajes que habitaban en las selvas tenían esas características, y que ella supiese, ningún ser vivo tenia todas esas cualidades juntas.

-Como pudo ser eso?-, pregunto curiosa Sakura.

-No lo se, no soy un científico, como ya te dije, mi creación tenia que ver solo con la guerra, nada mas...

-O sea que, en teoría eres inmortal?

-De ninguna manera...-, por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación, y, si la memoria de Sakura no le fallaba, desde que se conocían, Naruto rió abiertamente,-...no existe tal cosa en el mundo, como ya te dije soy un humano mejorado, como cualquier ser humano puedo morir.

-Pero me has dicho que tus células se regeneran solas en cuestión de segundos, y si eso pasa, entonces lo mas seguro es que tus tejidos nunca envejezcan, dándote juventud eterna y claro esta, vida eterna...-, las ultima palabras de la medico fueron dichas con temor debido al importante significado que tenían.

-Tienes razón en la mitad de lo que dices...-, ante dichas palabras, Sakura seguía confusa, así que Naruto continuo,-...la regeneración de mis células también provoca rejuvenecimiento, pero eso no significa que no envejezca, lo hago, pero mas lento que un ser humano normal, mis órganos interiores también se deterioran con el tiempo, se podría decir que vivo un cincuenta por ciento mas que una persona como tu...

-Sigo sin comprender mucho, al final si que te mueres?

-Claro que muero, ya te lo he dicho tres veces, soy un ser humano, un poco diferente, pero a fin de cuentas un ser humano, solo que no puedo morir en combate, mi cuerpo esta creado para que eso no suceda.

-Que te mata?

-Que me quiten la cabeza, que me corten en pedacitos, que me saquen el corazón, que una bomba me explote en la cara...

-Eso mataría a cualquiera, no estas siendo serio...

-Si que lo estoy, solo que ahí es donde entra mi preparación...

-Preparación?

-Veras, yo fui adiestrado desde pequeño para que cosas como esas nunca me pasen, si una bomba me va a explotar en la cara, pues escapo, si me van a cortar en pedacitos, les corto yo primero, si me quieren quitar la cabeza, les corto los brazos, si me piensan sacar el corazón, simplemente lo impido.

Las soluciones, en su mayoría sádicas y violentas que le dio Naruto no la terminaron de convencer, pero después de haber visto lo que el podía hacer, se intento dar una oportunidad, pero claro esta que aun no le creía del todo.

-Esta bien, digamos que te creo, entonces, teniendo en cuenta lo que me has dicho y lo que se, lo que en realidad eres es un ex miembro de las fuerzas especiales del ejercito del País del Fuego, el único con habilidades sobrehumanas y que ahora es un criminal...

-Otra vez una verdad a medias...-, interrumpió Naruto,-... no soy el único, que crees que significa el "9" de mi nombre?

-Que eres el noveno?-, Naruto asintió,-...y los otros ocho están muertos?

-No, de seguro que nos están buscando...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el momento de responder los reviews del capitulo 7:

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Bueno amigo, ya veremos con quien se queda Naruto, si es que sobrevive, en esta historia me estoy debatiendo entre varias opciones para el final, la ventaja es que esta es de las pocas en las que el final planeado lo e cambiado como cinco veces, mirando diferentes opciones, y todas me gustan, como sabes una de ellas es la muerte, y como este es el mundo real, aquí no hay resurrección, ya veremos, creo que en dos capítulos decidiré como será el final y no adelantare nada, pero nada es nada ;) .

**Facata:** Gracias por ser seguidora del fic, me hace sentir muy bien el saber que hay gente que le gusta lo que escribo. Pienso lo mismo que tu, si le quito la tontería a Naruto seria Jack Bauer en persona, es que hasta los dos son rubios, que cosas no? Pero bueno, ese pequeño punto que le hace ser único es que no es un genio, creo que es lo que mas nos gusta a todos de Naruto. Como pudiste leer, Naruto ya no será invencible en combate, después de la aparición del verdadero malo de la historia pues esto se pondrá mas sangriento y dramático de ahora en adelante. Por cierto, lo del trío tampoco me gustaba mucho, aunque es una de las fantasías que tenemos todos los hombres humanos(que mal escrito esta), pues en una historia como esta no encaja nada.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Bueno, aquí los miembros del antiguo equipo de Naruto los revelare la semana que viene, pero ojo, que **ellos no fueron los únicos miembros de aquel equipo especial**, y en eso tiene que ver el "9". En cuanto a Sasuke, me cae muy mal en el manga, pero en esta historia seré objetivo, y como dijo Kishi en una entrevista, **a Sasuke le esperara algo grande** en esta historia. **La importancia de Sakura**, ya lo comentare en general mas abajo, ya veras. Sakura tiene que ser así de violenta, sea cual sea su rol en las historia, creo que si en Naruto esta el ser despistado, en Sakura esta la violencia, en cuanto a lo del reencuentro lo dejare para el próximo capitulo, ya que este se alargo un poco, de hecho **en el siguiente capitulo habrá reencuentros masivos** y por que no decirlo, lascivos. Bueno, creo que e soltado muchos spoilers aquí, mira lo que e hecho jajajaja.

**rokudaime Naruto: **Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Bueno, creo que muchos os estáis preguntando el papel de Sakura en esta historia, creo que la semana que viene con el reencuentro masivo del que e hablado se revele la función de Sakura en la historia y lo relevante que será, o mejor a sido en toda la historia, por que a pesar de lo que parece, Sakura es la pieza clave de esta historia, creo que es la protagonista principal.

Bueno, después de soltar spoilers me voy, espero tener el siguiente capitulo pronto.

Un abrazo a todos.


	9. Chapter 9: Alta Traición

Bueno mi gente de FF

Mi concepto del tiempo es diferente al de todos vosotros, a lo que yo llamo una semana, para vosotros será mas de una semana, creo que en este caso fueron tres o cuatro, yo que se, el caso es que nunca logro llegar a tiempo con las expectativas.

Bueno, al fin el capitulo 9, un capitulo con el que me e quedado satisfecho en cierta medida, ya que hice algo que quería hacer desde que empecé la historia, y es desconcertar al lector, estoy seguro que cuando empecéis a leer el capitulo, mas específicamente con el titulo, habréis desarrollado una hipótesis, lo malo es que se os destrozara cuando lleguéis al final de este, en fin.

Este capitulo da inicio a la recta final, doy como mucho cuatro capítulos mas para terminar con la historia, que, como era de esperarse, durante su desarrollo, ha hecho que yo me replantease el final, aun no se que final ponerle, estoy confuso, pero creo que en el capitulo siguiente os revelare si será un final "catastrófico", "tipo GAINAX", o uno "normal" dentro de mi concepción de normalidad.

Bueno, mucha palabrería, os dejo con la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen....aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 9: Alta Traición**

El trayecto en el autobús había sido silencioso para ellos, el había hablado demasiado, y ella no se atrevía a decir nada, aun le costaba creer lo que sucedía. Pero lo que mas le dolía a Sakura eran aquellas palabras de Naruto, que cada vez que las pronunciaba, expresaban un inmenso dolor.

"_Fui creado para la guerra, no tengo ninguna otra habilidad, soy una maquina de matar, cuando ya no pueda matar, seguro que moriré..."_

Con aquella frase había terminado su conversación antes de abordar el transporte, Sakura miraba fugazmente a Naruto, quería saber mas, quería que le contara mas cosas, pero sabia que ese no era el mejor momento, ni tampoco el mejor lugar.

De repente Naruto le hizo una señal a Sakura anunciándole que habían llegado a su destino. Segundos después, el autobús se detuvo en una zona residencial de alta categoría y ambos bajaron tranquilamente del vehículo para no despertar sospechas.

-Ya he estado en este lugar, por aquí vive una amiga mía....-, murmuro Sakura llamando la atención de Naruto.

-Pues no te debes dejar ver de ella, por que si eso pasa avisara al ejercito, estoy mas que seguro que ya dieron aviso a tus conocidos de tu desaparición...-, respondió Naruto acelerando el paso.

Después de un par de minutos, cruzaron una calle y giraron por una esquina, el rostro de Sakura expresaba cada vez mas preocupación.

-Oye, que nos estamos acercando a la casa de mi amiga, al final va a ser tu culpa si nos pillan...-, una punzada como un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto, y no era miedo, era simplemente que le habían dado en el orgullo, por que ella tenia razón, si aquella amiga de Sakura aparecía, su plan ya no funcionaria.

-Pues mueve el culo para que no te vean, debemos aprovechar que las calles están prácticamente desiertas...-, acto seguido Naruto comenzó a correr rápidamente, Sakura intento seguirle pero le era difícil igualar su velocidad, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con ir tras el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta y tres años de pelo color blanco hasta los hombros y con la piel casi tan blanca como su cabello, conducía temerariamente por las autopistas de la ciudad de Konoha, había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo que le llamaran para retomar la actividad, se sentía tan excitado que apenas se preocupaba por su seguridad y la de su compañero.

-Deberías ser mas prudente y no llamar la atención Hidan, recuerda que se supone que nosotros estamos muertos...-, hablo con suma tranquilidad el copiloto, un hombre cuyas facciones eran sumamente peculiares, ojos color dorado, cabello verde y su piel, se podría decir que poseía dos colores, el lado derecho de color negro y el izquierdo blanco.

-Cierra el pico Zetsu, se que tu también estas emocionado por lo que va a suceder, la familia se reunirá nuevamente...-, una sonrisa completamente desequilibrada se dibujo en el rostro de Hidan,-...finalmente volveremos a hacer lo que hacíamos antes...

Zetsu sonrió levemente para que su compañero no lo notase.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así debes ser mas prudente, no hay que llamar la atención...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Es aquí?-, pregunto incrédula Sakura.

-Si...no le gusta princesa?

Aquel comentario hizo que Sakura le propinase un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de nuevo se regaño a si mismo interiormente por no cuidar sus palabras, ahora se planteaba si lo que le mataría seria lo que les esperaba o Sakura.

-Lo que pasa es que aquí vive...-, Sakura no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

-Naruto-kun que haces con Sakura?

-Pues veras, yo... espera un momento, os conocéis?-, Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura que estaba a punto de explotar.

-PUES CLARO IDIOTA, ELLA ES MI MEJOR AMIGA HINATA, TE ESTABA INTENTANDO DECIR QUE NOS ESTABAMOS DIRIGIENDO A SU CASA PERO TU NI PUTO CAS.....-, de pronto, Sakura se detuvo en seco y recapacito mejor la situación,-...espera, conoces a Hinata?

-No es obvio que si?

-O sea que, donde íbamos a pedir un poco de ayuda era donde...

Sakura miro a Hinata que permanecía en la puerta con una impecable y tierna sonrisa que se mostraba levemente temblorosa ante sus "invitados".

-Podríais decirme que es lo que pasa?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Agentes por todos lados intentaban recoger pistas que les indicasen a donde se habían ido, aquella bodega en ruinas no les ayudaba mucho, ya que habían pistas, pero no de lo que ellos buscaban.

-Tendremos que seguir buscando en otro sitio...-, sugirió alguien al joven de cabello largo que observaba con gesto serio a sus subordinados.

-Esperemos a que esos de ahí acaben de analizar el coche, a lo mejor encuentran una pista...

-Neji, eres muy optimista...-, respondió sin perder la calma el joven.

-Y tu muy calmado como siempre Shino, a veces me irritas...-, una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de ambos ante aquel comentario.

Pero aquella sonrisa no era mas que una fachada ante lo que realmente les preocupaba, ya que la inseguridad rondaba en su interior.

-Donde crees que este ahora Jiraiya-sama?-, pregunto Neji.

-En una taberna o en un prostibulo, o en una prosti-taberna, lo conoces, es un individuo predecible....

-Tienes razón, pero aun así, no me explico su dimisión, el y la Primera Ministra se conocen hace años, y el era el mas indicado para esta misión, conoce mejor a Naruto que cualquiera de nosotros...-, a pesar de la firmeza al pronunciar dichas palabras, en el interior de Neji, había incertidumbre y poca confianza.

-Nosotros también le conocemos, trabajamos con el durante cinco años en el escuadrón beta, y los otros a los que se les asigno la misión también le conocen...-, intento animar Shino,-...es verdad que Jiraiya le conoció mucho tiempo antes que nosotros, pero nosotros vamos con ventaja, ya que sabemos como piensa en el campo de batalla...

-Debemos tener en cuenta que ahora cambio de entorno, ya no se mueve en grupo, ahora lo hace solo, mientras formaba parte de las fuerzas especiales las decisiones y estrategias eran decididas en grupo, ahora el decide, recuerda que sus ideas siempre eran imposibles y descabelladas, estaba loco, ahora es un asesino, seguro que es mas cauto...-, respondió Neji intentando argumentar su inseguridad para evitar el caso.

-Te equivocas...-, aquella voz era conocida por Neji, al girarse vio un sonriente chico de pelo castaño con un uniforme de fuerzas especiales S.W.A.T.,-...Naruto sigue comportándose como si su vida no le importase en lo mas mínimo, tu viste como se escapo.... en tu camioneta...

El comentario de Kiba, dicho con notoria mala intención provoco que en Shino surgiera algo similar a una sonrisa, aunque debido a la impercibilidad del gesto, Neji decidió ignorarlo.

-Que haces aquí?

-La Primera Ministra me asigno al caso...

-Como que te asigno?-, pregunto nuevamente Neji.

-Dicen que eres un genio, pero yo aun tengo mis dudas...-, comento el soldado irreverentemente,-... es fácil, me asigno, me dijo que necesitaba a toda la gente que supiera como era Naruto y que quería que viniera a ayudar...

-O sea que el escuadrón beta se reunirá de nuevo?-, intervino Shino calmadamente,-...muy interesante...

-O sea que Sasuke y...-, la expresión de Neji se congelo, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y comenzó a sudar en frió,-...mierda...el también vendrá...

-El?-, Kiba aun no sabia a que se refería, miro a Shino a ver si el sabia algo pero al parecer estaba en la misma situación que el, de pronto, el S.W.A.T. recordó.-...maldita sea, no me digas que...

-ME SIENTO TAN JOVEN...-, los tres giraron rápidamente al escuchar aquel entusiasta grito,-...EL VIRIL, PODEROSO, GENIAL, INCREÍBLE, MARAVILLOSO ESCUADRON BETA SE REUNE DE NUEVO, LA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ARDE DE NUEVO EN EL PAIS DEL FUEGO...JAJAJAJAJA

Un corte de tazón, ropa verde y muy llamativa, y unas cejas muy pobladas, caracterizaban al poseedor de aquel entusiasmo demencial. A su lado, un asqueado Sasuke observaba la vergonzosa escena. Sus compañeros le miraron para intentar entender el por que de su rostro a lo que este respondió.

-Tuve que venir con el desde el aeropuerto...-, ahora todos comprendían el por que de su rostro, ellos de momento estaban temerosos y avergonzados, Sasuke había tenido que lidiar con el durante 45 minutos desde el aeropuerto hasta allí, definitivamente se compadecían de el.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto se agarraba la cabeza y alborotaba aun mas su rubia cabellera mientras Hinata amablemente le servia un te.

-A ver, hace cuanto que os conocéis?-, pregunto el rubio con nerviosismo.

-Esto...desde niñas....-, aquella respuesta de la chica de ojos perla hizo que se llevara de nuevo las manos a la cara, y sin apartarlas de allí formulo otra pregunta.

-O sea que a ti te tienen vigilada por si la niña esa aparece por aquí?

-Mas o menos, mi primo me llamo para saber si Sakura se había escapado y había venido aquí o algo, pero no me dijo que me mantendría vigilada, solo que le informara si sabia de algo...

Naruto hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y observo el techo del salón intentando buscar la calma. Sakura estaba dándose una ducha y había pedido a Hinata que le prestara algo de ropa, según la anfitriona, la hija del Jefe de Gobierno era muy indecisa con su forma de vestir, y se tardaría mucho, así que tendrían tiempo para estar a solas.

-Este era el trabajo que te encargo Orochimaru?-, pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-No, el me dijo que disparase a Kurenai, luego pasaron muchas cosas, y termine siendo la niñera de esta chica...-, respondió sin mirarle a los ojos,-...vas a decirle a Neji que estamos aquí verdad?-, Hinata asintió,-...lo sabia, eres muy buena persona...-, respondió sonriente el rubio, que de nuevo la miro con sus azules y brillantes ojos, ella se sonrojo ante la seductora sonrisa que le brindo Naruto, causando que el rubio riese un poco ante la tímida actitud de ella.

-No te burles, no es gracioso...-, se defendió la morena.

-Es increíble que siendo una adulta de una de las familias mas importantes del país, sigas siendo tan tímida, resulta sumamente encantador...aunque...-, Naruto se acerco lentamente a Hinata y le susurro al oído,-...en otras situaciones no eres tan tímida...

Hinata se puso de pie inmediatamente, roja como un tomate.

-Voy a traer algo para Sakura, debe estar hambrienta...-, agarro la bandeja y casi como un roble comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Si vas a llamar a Neji, hazlo cuando nos vayamos, ahora no...-, Hinata se detuvo y giro su rostro, había recuperado la compostura.

-Me pides que sea vuestra cómplice?

-No, solo te pido que no le llames hasta que nos larguemos de aquí...-, corrigió Naruto.

-No puedo hacer tal cosa, y menos si no me dais una razón...

-Ya te lo dije, si sabes algo te harán daño, tu primo es capaz de dejarte con el atormentado de Ibiki para sacarte algo...

-No confías en mi?

-No confió en el gobierno...

-Entonces no tengo muchas posibilidades por lo que veo...

-No...

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en el salón, los dos permanecieron inmóviles en sus sitios, Hinata le miraba por encima del hombro mientras que Naruto lo hacia fijamente.

-Cuando Sakura este lista nos iremos, perdona por molestarte...-, Naruto se puso de pie, comenzó a caminar hacia Hinata,-...necesitare tu conexión a Internet, debo enviar un correo...

El chico paso en frente de ella y se dirigió al estudio de aquella enorme casa, Hinata no se movía, en su interior había infinidad de sentimientos que chocaban entre si. Aun no comprendía como aquel hombre a quien había salvado años atrás, aquel individuo que le había arrebatado su corazón y su pureza, esa persona que ocupaba prácticamente el total de sus pensamientos, fuese tan frió con ella, sabia que merecía algo mejor, pero no quería buscarlo, para ella, el era el único.

-Hinata, tome tu pantalón negro y esa camiseta azul que nunca te pones por que te queda pequeña, a mi me va de maravilla...-, Sakura no pudo continuar de comentar para agradecer cuando se percato de que su mejor amiga lloraba en silencio,-...Hinata? que pasa? Que te ha hecho el animal de Naruto? Ahora mismo voy y le doy su merecido. Donde esta?

-No...-, dijo casi en un susurro Hinata,-...el no ha hecho nada, fui yo quien se equivoco...

Sakura no comprendía que había pasado mientras se duchaba, pero en su interior sabia lo que pasaba en general.

-Le quieres verdad?-, entre tímidos sollozos Hinata asintió,-...tranquila, haré que ese imbesil...se...se de cuenta...se de cuenta de que tu vales mucho...-, un par de lagrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Sakura,-...y de que seria un verdadero tonto si no esta contigo...

Sakura abrazo fuertemente a Hinata, con un enorme dolor en su interior que no comprendía, estaba ayudando a su amiga, no debería sentir aquel dolor, o tal vez si?

En ese momento salió Naruto del estudio.

-Por que no me habéis llamado y me unía a la fiesta...-, aunque tenia sonrisa y un comentario que ideo para parecer simpático, una bandeja metálica colisiono directamente con su rostro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nadie era capaz de decirle a Rock Lee que se veía ridículo, nadie le decía que el verde no le proporcionaba una buena imagen. Tampoco le decían que su peinado hacia décadas había pasado de moda, y menos que sus cejas tenían demasiado pelo. Se supone que tus amigos son los mas indicados para decirte tus defectos y de esta forma puedas corregirlos para ser mejor persona. En el caso de Rock Lee era diferente, su entusiasmo hacia que nadie le dijera sus defectos, ya que como respuesta obtendrían un sermón lleno de energía y gritos en el que el hablaba sobre la importancia del color verde, la comodidad de su peinado y la protección que ofrecían sus pobladas cejas a sus ojos.

Aun así, era un excelente soldado, curtido bajo un duro entrenamiento desde muy niño, Rock Lee se caracterizo por su persistencia a la hora de las misiones, en el escuadrón Beta, junto con Naruto, eran los que menos pensaban en una estrategia, de hecho, el y Naruto se llevaban de maravilla, y de Naruto era del único que aceptaba criticas, claro que Naruto nunca se metía con su imagen, ya que el rubio pensaba que era buena para asustar al enemigo.

Mientras Sasuke bebía un poco de café, Lee revoloteaba de un lado a otro buscando pistas y sacando de los nervios a los forenses que intentaban no mover nada para encontrar huellas, ADN o cualquier cosa.

-Ese imbesil no a cambiado nada...-, dijo Shino mientras se ponía al lado de Sasuke.

-Es el único que no ha cambiado...-, respondió el Uchiha.

-En el fondo es bueno que no haya cambiado, así recordara mas cosas de cuando trabajábamos juntos...-, esta vez fue Kiba quien hablo, estaba sentado en el suelo con una sonrisa,-...puede que este trabajo sea divertido...

Los tres se dieron el pequeño placer de sonreír, en el fondo eran soldados entrenados para realizar con éxito operaciones de alto riesgo, y desde la disolución del escuadrón, no habían hecho nada mas que misiones y trabajos simples, pero ahora era diferente, su nueva misión era un verdadero reto, el mejor escuadrón contra el mejor soldado, no pensaban en que la seguridad del país estaba en juego, en lugar de eso querían saber quien ganaría, KN9 o ellos.

-COMPAÑEROS DE AVENTURAS, DONDE ESTA NEJI??????-, grito desde su posición Lee,-...ENCONTRE ALGO Y CREO QUE DEBERIA VERLO EL JEFE DE LA MISIÓN...

Los tres miraron a su alrededor y se percataron de que el agente al mando no estaba, llevaban mas de tres horas allí y no se dieron cuenta de cuando se fue, Sasuke sonrió irónicamente, Neji seguía siendo tan bueno como antes.

-PATRAÑAS, ESE IMBESIL NO ES CAPAZ NI DE DIRIGIR SU PROPIA FAMILIA, CREES QUE SERIA BUENO SIENDO EL CAPITAN DE LA OPERACIÓN? YO ME ENCARGARE MIENTRAS EL NIÑO DE MAMI NO ESTA...-, Sasuke comenzó a caminar bajo la incomoda mirada de sus otros dos compañeros, que no soportaban su forma de ser.

Los tres se acercaron a donde estaba Lee y este victorioso y con una enorme sonrisa señalo al suelo.

-Encontré la PDA del capitán KN9...-, dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

Sasuke recogió el aparato y lo encendió, sus tres compañeros intentaban observar que había en el.

-El idiota de KN no a cambiado, aun le cuesta ser precavido, no le puso contraseña a la PDA...-, después de ojear la agenda, Sasuke abrió uno de los archivos guardados en ella y se encontró con varios mapas y planos.

-Ese imbesil no pierde el tiempo, esos planos son de la base de las Fuerzas Aéreas de Konoha, y los mapas son del sistema de alcantarillados de la ciudad...-, las palabras de Kiba hicieron que Sasuke sintiera un tanto de rabia, ya que no había identificado aquellos planos.

Siguió observando los archivos y se encontró con números de cuentas, listas de personas y mucha mas información, con algo de dolor de cabeza apago el dispositivo.

-Shino, entrégale esto a los de informática, quiero que nos den un resumen de lo que hay en tres horas, luego nos reuniremos e intentaremos adivinar el siguiente paso de KN9, si veis a Neji, decídselo, se supone que dirige esto...

Shino tomo la PDA y se dirigió a cumplir la orden de su compañero, los tres se separaron inmediatamente, fuera de lo que los demás agentes y forenses que estaban allí pensaran, esa era una técnica que solían utilizar antes de empezar una misión, cada uno pensaría por si mismo una teoría, una estrategia y la expondría cuando se reuniesen de nuevo, para de esta forma, realizar un plan general y actuar mas efectivamente. Era una manera de trabajar inventada por Jiraiya, y que le iba de maravilla a este escuadrón, ya que cada uno pensaba diferente y el plan final solía siempre tener éxito. Ahora solo les quedaba esperar que la ausencia de uno de sus miembros no jugara en su contra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con Sakura mas tranquila y Naruto un poco mas relajado, se decidió que ya era hora de continuar, tenían que terminar lo mas rápido posible con esto, si querían volver a vivir como antes.

Hinata miraba con ojos tristes la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

-Dejadme ir con vosotros, seguro que...

-Ya te dije que no, serias una molestia, y ya tengo suficiente con la niña esta...

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura, no soy una molestia, y Hinata tampoco lo es...

De nuevo el silencio invadió la habitación, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia su amiga y pudo verla aun mas triste, se acerco a ella y levanto el rostro de la bella chica para que sus ojos se posaran en los de ella.

-No eres una molestia Hinata, ese imbesil insensible no sabe lo que dice...

-No es eso es que yo quiero...

-No queremos involucrar a nadie mas en esto, ya es demasiado peligroso para nosotros como para que personas que queremos corran los mismos riesgos que nosotros...

Los ojos de Sakura brillaban mas de lo normal, pero fuera de ser un brillo especial creado por la belleza de estos, era el brillo que obtenían cuando eran amenazados por las lagrimas. Hinata no se pudo contenerse mas y rompió a llorar en el pecho de su amiga, mientras que esta hacia lo mismo pero en silencio. Naruto observo disimuladamente la escena, y no pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido una hora antes mientras Hinata estaba en su habitación.

_**Naruto flash back**_

_-Ya te dije que no...-, el sentenciante tono de las palabras del rubio hicieron que Sakura se llenase aun de mas rabia._

_-Ella nos podría ayudar, su familia es muy influyente si ella les cuenta lo que esta pasando tal vez..._

_-NO PASARA NADA, ENTIÉNDELO...-, su agresiva respuesta hizo que Sakura se asustase por primera vez en frente de el. El rubio tomo un poco de aire para recuperar la calma y continuo,-... con nosotros en peligro es mas que suficiente, no vamos a involucrar a mas personas, y menos a ella que nos esta ayudando tanto._

_Sakura comprendió que quería decir Naruto, y se sintió mal consigo misma al darse cuenta que sus plan traería mas problemas a Hinata que a ellos. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, y miro hacia las escaleras esperando que Hinata no les haya escuchado._

_-Lo siento, yo solo..._

_-Lo se..._

_No hizo falta ninguna otra palabra para que Sakura y Naruto comprendieran que ya había terminado aquella conversación._

_**Fin Naruto flash back**_

Naruto cogió la mochila y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Nos vamos...-, Sakura asintió con determinación, abrazo fuertemente a Hinata que observaba por encima del hombro de su amiga, como la espalda de Naruto se alejaba de ella.

Después de que su protegida terminara de despedirse de Hinata, abrió la puerta para dirigirse a su siguiente meta, pero un fuerte golpe en la cara le impidió salir.

-No pensé que fueras tan idiota...-, aun no podía ver con claridad, el golpe había sido en la frente y con la culata de una escopeta, se limpio la sangre que salía de su frente y escucho de nuevo a su agresor,-...a donde pensabas ir con todos nosotros buscándote, sabias que los viejos compañeros de equipo se reunieron de nuevo?

-Neji, me dijiste que les escucharías...-, grito Hinata.

-Estúpida, no vez que es un terrorista? Nosotros no negociamos con terroristas...

Naruto se puso con dificultad de pie, retiro su mano de la frente y ante los ojos de todos la brecha que le había causado la escopeta se cerro.

-En el edificio del gobierno eras mas amable, acaso también trabajas para el bastardo de Orochimaru?

Aquella pregunta hizo que las dos mujeres se asustasen, Hinata miro confusa a su primo y este con su habitual seriedad respondió.

-Nunca me aliaria con un ser tan despreciable como Orochimaru, tu eres un terrorista y yo estoy aquí para llevarme a la señorita Haruno a un lugar seguro...

-Ningún lugar es seguro para Sakura, deja de ser tan terco y apártate de la puerta...

-No lo haré, tendrás que matarme...

-Sabes que lo haré...-, sin pensárselo dos veces Naruto se lanzo hacia Neji y le propino un fuerte golpe que le hizo soltar la escopeta,-...siempre e sido mas fuerte que tu, no debiste retarme...

-Tal vez seas especial, pero yo tengo esto...-, Neji saco de su chaqueta una jeringa con un liquido verde fluorescente en su interior y la clavo en la pierna del rubio, inmediatamente después le inyecto aquella mezcla haciendo que fluyera por las arterias de este.

Naruto sintió como si por sus venas hubiese ácido, un fuerte dolor que provenía de la pierna y se extendía por todo el cuerpo le comenzó a invadir. Incapaz de soportarlo, soltó un fuerte grito de dolor y se dejo caer pesadamente en el suelo.

-Hijo de puta...que...que mierda me has hecho?

-Es un regalo de tus hermanos y tu padre...

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mostrando en el una expresión que mezclaba el asombro y el miedo.

-Maldito desgraciado acaso tu...

-Me llevare a la señorita Haruno con personas que le darán un buen trato, no les e visto la cara, pero me prometieron que me darían mi lugar en la familia Hyuuga...

Esta vez fue Hinata quien se horrorizo, su primo, una de las personas en las que mas confiaba le estaba traicionando.

-Te llame por que me dijiste que nos ayudarías...-, hablo la Hyuuga intentando no exteriorizar su rabia y su dolor,-...por que lo haces, yo confiaba en ti...

Naruto levanto su mirada y la dirigió a Hinata, la miraba con odio y desprecio, mientras que Sakura lo hacia con incredulidad, aun confusa con lo que iba a pasar.

-Ese es tu defecto primita, confías mucho en la gente...-, sin pensarlo dos veces saco de dentro de su chaqueta un revolver y disparo tres veces hacia su propia prima, que no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, dos balas atravesaron su abdomen y la tercera lo hizo en el cuello.

Naruto observaba impotente la masacre que se gestaba ante sus ojos, veía como el frágil cuerpo de Hinata caía pesadamente al suelo, su sangre no dejaba de salir, y su piel comenzaba a tomar un preocupante tono lila.

Sakura, en completo estado de shock, estaba inmóvil, lo cual facilito que Neji la agarrase de una mano violentamente y la comenzase a arrastrar a su vehículo. Pero antes de salir del domicilio de su prima, algo le detuvo. Naruto se aferraba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la pierna de este.

-Eres patético, cuando pensamos que habías muerto, la mayoría de los que te conocían se hicieron a la idea de que no había sido tu culpa que la misión hubiese fallado, y que habías sido una especie de héroe dando tu vida para evitar aquella explosión, pero yo siempre supe que habías sido un idiota que no servia para la guerra, tanto que decían que eras una maquina de matar y cediste ante un puñado de rehenes, me das pena...-, de nuevo el sonido de una bala sobresalto a una perturbada Sakura que dirigió su verde mirada hacia el lugar donde había impactado la bala, vio a Naruto en el suelo, con una herida en el pecho y escupiendo sangre, a pesar de su mirada llena de odio hacia su agresor, Sakura podía notar como la vida le abandonaba, no lo soporto mas y cayo desmayada en frente de ellos,-...valla, la chica esta a pesar de ser medico se escandaliza con un poco de sangre...-, dijo Neji mientras la subía a sus hombros,-...a propósito, lo que te inyecte no era veneno, era una droga que neutraliza permanentemente tus genes de regeneración, o sea que la herida de tu pecho no se curara y morirás desangrado, adiós amigo, fue un placer trabajar contigo...

Sin fuerzas, con dolor, con mucha impotencia, y una rabia desmesurada, Naruto observaba como Neji salía por la puerta con Sakura desmayada en sus brazos. Por primera vez en toda su vida, sentía como la vida abandonaba lenta y dolorosamente su cuerpo.

En su interior se sentía derrotado, no por el hecho de morir, sino por el hecho de haber roto la promesa que le había hecho a Iruka, y ese momento de su traumática infancia, revivió en sus últimos instantes de vida.

_**Naruto Flash back**_

_La sesión de experimentos había terminado, Iruka estaba haciendo su labor habitual con el sujeto KN9, hacia una revisión de su estado físico, las posibles lesiones y la velocidad de recuperación. Aquel día había sido especialmente difícil para el pobre Naruto, que estaba agotado y con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Eres muy fuerte Naruto, me das envidia, yo no hubiese aguantado todo lo que tu has hecho...-, dijo Iruka intentando calmar el llanto del pequeño._

_-No soy fuerte, me duele y lloro...-, el pequeño escondió su mirada, aun no entendía el por que le hacían todas esas pruebas tan dolorosas, nadie se lo había dicho, y el tampoco lo había preguntado._

_-Sabes, gracias a lo que tu haces, salvaras muchas vidas...-, Naruto le miro sorprendido sin entender completamente lo que este decía,-...eres un chico especial, no te afecta ningún tipo de enfermedad, si te hieres, te recuperas pronto, y eres muy fuerte. Todo esto que te hacen no es para dañarte, es para conocerte mejor...-, de pronto la cara de Iruka se torno triste,-...es verdad que para conocer el funcionamiento del cuerpo de una persona existen mejores métodos, pero yo no soy el que manda aquí y no puedo opinar sobre eso, el caso es que con lo que estamos aprendiendo de ti podríamos salvar miles de vidas, acabar con las enfermedades y la miseria del mundo, Naruto eres nuestra esperanza..._

_El pequeño Naruto sonrió levemente, en su interior sintió como en cierta forma era importante lo que le pasaba, y que terminaría siendo algo bueno, pero no era suficiente._

_-Además...-, de nuevo Iruka llamo la atención del rubio,-...serás un hombre muy fuerte, deberás proteger a la gente que necesite de protección..._

_-Tu necesitas protección Iruka-san?_

_-No pequeño, yo ya se me cuidar solo, aunque, si que conozco a alguien que necesitaría de tu protección?_

_-A si? Quien Iruka-san? Si tu me lo pides le protegeré con mi vida..._

_-Excelente, aunque espero que no llegues a esos extremos...-, Iruka revolvió juguetonamente el cabello del rubio que reía divertido por primera vez desde que se habían visto aquel día,-...entonces, como serás un chico fuerte, te encargare que protejas a mi querida hija, te la presentare cuando salgamos, sabes es muy linda, la protegerás de los tipos que intenten aprovecharse de ella, entendido?_

_-Claro que si, te doy mi palabra..._

_Ambos rieron felizmente, al fin lo duro de aquel día se había olvidado, y Naruto podía mirar hacia el futuro con un nuevo objetivo en frente. Proteger a la hija de Iruka._

_**Fin Naruto Flash back**_

Como si hubiese recibido un golpe de vida, Naruto abrió nuevamente sus ojos, y arrastrándose se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que quedo inconsciente, lo único que sabia era que no podía morirse en aquel momento, había hecho una promesa y la iba a cumplir.

De pronto sintió como el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, la primera persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Neji, que había regresado para terminar con el trabajo. Cerro sus ojos intentando parecer muerto, pero una voz que hacia muchos años no escuchaba, le hizo recobrar la calma.

-Vaya, estas hecho una mierda, has perdido facultades...

-Maldito viejo...-, Naruto tosió una gran cantidad se sangre,-...me vez medio muerto y...y...en lugar de ayudar...me dices...que...que estoy hecho mierda...no has cambiado...Jiraiya...

-Tu tampoco...-, el ex ministro de defensa paso por encima del rubio y se dirigió al cuerpo de Hinata.

-Esta...muerta...no...no te esfuerces...-, dijo con cierto tono de desprecio.

-No lo esta, y no te dirijas de esa forma hacia esta preciosa chica, acaso no te enseñe la forma correcta de tratar a las chicas?-, Jiraiya saco una jeringa de su bolsillo que tenia en su interior algo que, a juzgar por su color rojo, era sangre.

-Parece...que...esta de moda usar jeringas...

-Es tu sangre imbesil, la salvara...-, Jiraiya inyecto la sangre del rubio en uno de los brazos de la chica, luego la levanto y la dejo en el sofá inconsciente,-...tardara un par de minutos en adaptarse al organismo de la chica, pero no morirá...

Con dificultad, Naruto se recostó sobre una pared, con los minutos contados miro a Jiraiya y este le sonrió.

-Tranquilo chico, también traje algo para ti...-, Jiraiya saco otra jeringa, esta tenia en su interior un liquido de color azul, se dirigió hacia el rubio y le inyecto el liquido por completo,-...desde que nos hiciste creer que habías muerto sabia que estabas vivo, llevo todo ese tiempo siguiéndote los pasos, y tu nunca te enteraste...

Las heridas de Naruto comenzaron a cerrarse lentamente, la sangre dejaba de salir y su respiración recobraba el ritmo normal.

-Luego me entere de que uno de mis subordinados estaba metido en el negocio de la producción y venta ilegal de armas a terroristas, y lo peor, esa persona se suponía que había muerto...

-Yo no vendo armas...

-Lo se, me refería a Nagato...

En ese momento la expresión de Naruto se torno llena de terror, aquel nombre le traía malos recuerdos.

-Nagato? El Nagato que tu y yo sabemos?

-Si, el mismo que planeo desde las sombras el atentado contra Kurenai, el mismo que financio la droga que te metieron en el cuerpo y que casi te mata, el mismo que es uno de los pilares de la fundación Akatsuki...

-Por que quieren a Sakura, y por que me quieren muerto?

-La segunda pregunta, ya deberías saber la respuesta. Eres un obstáculo. Y a la primera, no quieren a Sakura, en cuanto obtengan lo que necesitan, ella ya no les servirá, lo que quieren es lo que esta dentro de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el momento de responder los reviews del capitulo 8:

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Jajaja, pensabas que había muerto? No amigo mío, de hecho, hay una leyenda por ahí que dice que se supone que yo debí morir hace unos nueve años, pero la muerte no tiene los huevos de venir a decírmelo, jajaja. Pues si, se pone interesante la historia, de hecho esa era mi intención, hacer que fuese interesante del primer al ultimo capitulo, y creo que lo estoy consiguiendo, gracias por leer.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí, tus reviews son siempre generosos, y eso me gusta, por que me proporcionan nuevas ideas, que las personas den una amplia opinión no solo me ayuda corregir los errores que cometo al escribir, sino que también me ayudan a no hacer eso que el lector cree que va a suceder, o sea, todo lo que digan los lectores en los reviews que crean que sucederá, pueden pasar dos cosas, una, que de hecho vaya a pasar eso, y la otra es que no va a pasar eso, en el primer caso, haré todo lo contrario, y en el segundo seguiré con lo mío jajaja, soy muy malo. Ahora a lo nuestro. Lo que decías de Suna, de hecho tenia pensado que Naruto y Sakura llegasen a Suna y tal, pero me di cuenta que la historia se alargaría innecesariamente, así que en el momento en el que lo escribía pues los hice regresar, después de todo, la etapa final de la historia se va a dar en Konoha, y Suna queda lejos. En cuanto a lo que involucrarían a Gaara, lo revelaremos en próximos capítulos, ya veras, o bueno, veréis todos por que lo involucrarían innecesariamente si hubieran ido en aquel momento. Este Jiraiya es el mismo del manga, un tipo que no recibe ordenes de nadie y que sabe quien están de su lado y quienes no, su renuncia no tuvo nada que ver con Tsunade, de hecho yo tenia pensado que renunciase antes, pero me plantee esta situación para hacerlo mas creíble. En cuanto a la muerte de Orochigay, aunque parece simple fue una muerte perfecta para el, que se creía el amo todopoderoso de la vida, y que al final una simple cadena se la arrebato. Lo que decías de Sakura y Naruto, son dos personas muy parecidas, ambos con un carácter fuerte, y lo que los diferencia es que ella es mas lista que el, por eso el rubio siempre mete la pata por su enorme boca, de hecho eso pasa siempre en el manga, Naruto siempre malinterpreta las situaciones y no sabe decir las palabras correctas en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Recuerdas lo que dije al principio de la respuesta de tu review? Pues ahora es cuando se pone en marcha. Has acertado en cuanto a lo de los bijuu, pero, no en quienes son... o será que si? Jajaja, ya lo veras en los próximos capítulos. En cuanto a Neji, me imagino que después del capitulo de hoy tu forma de ver a Neji a cambiado, es verdad que todos saben algo, pero muy pocos lo saben todo, quédate con eso, ;) .

**hannita asakura: **Tranquila, yo siempre termino lo que empiezo...tal vez me tarde un poco pero siempre lo hago jejeje. Los 8, los 8, si me dieran un euro por cada vez que me lo han preguntado ahora tendría, ocho euros jajajaja, lo sabréis todo en los próximos capítulos, a lo mejor si se me ocurre algo bueno lo sabréis en el capitulo que viene o en los dos que vienen, bueno, ya veremos, el caso es que paciencia, paciencia.

**Rromy: **Si algo así, solo que aquí van a variar un poquito, ya veréis a que me refiero.

Bueno, el capitulo de hoy a sido raro verdad? Ya que uno de los malos era el que mas bueno parecía, ¿a que soy malo yo? Era algo que quería hacer desde hace tiempo, solo que no sabia con cual, y creo que Neji encajo perfecto en la situación, ya veréis en el siguiente capitulo por que se vendió. Por otro lado estoy sumamente contento con la reunión del escuadrón Beta, algunos diréis, pero falta Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai, y yo os respondo, en este universo son ingenieros informaticos, dedicados a ser Hackers, así que de lucha no saben mucho, en fin, que en el próximo capitulo si que se reencontraran al completo el escuadrón Beta, pero, ¿Será una reunión hostil?. Bueno mucho avance, así que me voy.

Un abrazo a todos.


	10. Chapter 10: Virus

Cuanto tiempo mis queridos amigos de , la universidad, la familia y la crisis me han tenido apartado un poco de este mundo, pero e vuelto con un capitulo nuevo hoy 1 de diciembre de 2008, a un mes de que termine este año, os traigo uno de los capítulos finales de esta historia que surgió después de una idea descabellada.

Que puedo decir de este capitulo, que se sabrán mas cosas del pasado, de la guerra, de Naruto, bueno, quien dice mas, dice un poquito, para ser mas exactos, no me extiendo mucho, ya que quiero dejar algo para el One Shoot que estoy planeando hacer del pasado de esta historia.

Me e dado cuenta que esta historia solo es para mayores de 18 no por su contenido sexual(prácticamente nulo) o violento(relativamente suave y pasable, vamos, como una peli de Jackie Chan), sino por que lo puse así, puede que por el lenguaje, o por que la trama es un pelin compleja, bueno, el caso es que quería comentarlo jajaja, un comentario un poco estúpido XD.

Repetir nuevamente que nos encontramos en la recta final de la historia, ese capitulo es especialmente largo, me salieron unas doce paginas, así que para reducir el numero de capítulos restantes, lo mas probable es que los demás sean igual o un poquito mas largos, ya veremos.

Bueno, mucha palabrería, os dejo con la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen....aun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 10: Virus**

Aun se sentía débil por aquella extraña droga que le había inyectado Neji hacia media hora, pero eso no le iba a detener. Se agradecía a si mismo el haber dejado algo de ropa en la casa de Hinata tiempo atrás, ya que al menos podría ponerse algo que no llamase la atención por estar cubierto de sangre. Lo malo, era que llamaría la atención por su elegancia.

-Por que tuve que dejar solo trajes aquí?-, se regañaba mientras se ajustaba informalmente la corbata para no parecer muy formal,-...esto será muy incomodo para correr.

-Desde que se llevaron a la chica los de la ambulancia has estado muy callado...-, hablo Jiraiya desde la puerta.

-Tu en cambio estas muy hablador. Te agradezco que hayas espantado a la policía, pero ni te creas que te debo algo...

-No pienso cobrarte nada, de momento...-, Naruto solo sonrió sarcásticamente, conocía mucho a aquel anciano que hacia un rato le había salvado la vida a el y a Hinata, y sabia que cuando se cobrase aquel favor, tendría que pagarle mas de lo debido.

-Cuéntame que me inyectaste?

El ex ministro cambio su semblante a uno completamente serio, se retiro de la puerta y camino hacia la cama para poder sentarse y hablar.

-Sabes que fue lo que te inyecto Neji?-, Naruto negó levemente con la cabeza, su mente estaba llena de rabia en el momento en el que Neji le hablo, y el inmenso dolor que sentía hizo que sus recuerdos se distorsionaran,-...fue una droga que desarrollo Orochimaru, llevo siguiéndole los pasos desde hace mucho, ya sabia que seguía vivo, pero no se lo dije a Tsunade para no estresarla mas de lo que ya estaba. Lo que te inyecto Neji te ha convertido en una persona completamente normal, tus capacidades de regeneración y de resistencia infinita ha desaparecido por completo...-, el rubio no se sorprendió, de hecho lo supuso desde el momento en el que se levanto y su cuerpo le dolía por completo,-...lo que yo te puse no fue mas que una medicina que se desarrollo gracias a los estudios de Iruka sobre ti, esta en periodo de prueba, tus heridas pueden abrirse de nuevo en cualquier momento.

Naruto se recostó contra la pared, lo que le esperaba iba a ser mas difícil de lo que tenia planeado en un principio, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro para intentar aclararse mejor las ideas. Dicho gesto causo una leve risa en el anciano.

-No se que es gracioso?

-Si es gracioso, es la primera vez que te veo tan preocupado, y se supone que alguien como tu n se preocupa...

-No estoy preocupado, solo estoy un poco... nervioso, nada mas...

-Tu di lo que quieras, pero te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los mortales.

-Sigues con ese fino humor negro que no hace gracia...

-Me ha servido para cortejar a muchas chicas...

-¿Cortejar? Vamos hombre, que esa palabra ya ni se usa...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintieron sonidos de fuertes carcajadas en la casa de Hinata. En el fondo, Naruto agradecía aquel pequeño momento sin preocupaciones que le estaba brindando su viejo mentor.

-Que pasara con Hinata?

-Tu sangre le ayudara hasta que le saquen esas balas, se salvara, es una chica muy fuerte, y lo sabes...

El rubio de nuevo sonrió levemente.

-Siempre odie que fuese tan ingenua...

-Es como tu... antes...

-Yo cambie...

-Lo se, así que no te preocupes por la chica, se salvara. Ahora dime, que harás?

-Impedir que Nagato haga lo que le de la gana.

-Dijiste que no querías que te contara lo que se acerca de la chica, puedo saber por que?

-Por que quiero que Nagato me lo cuente de su propia boca, quiero que el me diga que es lo que quiere hacer y por que, quiero saber que le hizo ser lo que es ahora...

-Ryuusuke también esta detrás de esto...

-Lo se...

De nuevo un silencio abrumador, para Naruto era la oportunidad perfecta de saldar cuentas con la persona que estuvo detrás de su origen y quien financio los experimentos sin siquiera preguntarle si le hacían daño o no, una persona que le daba igual meterse en una guerra si con eso obtenía mas poder y mas dinero. Pero, el había prometido cuidar a Sakura, y ella aun quería a su padre.

-Vas a detenerme?-, pregunto el rubio entre susurros.

-No podría, además, me interesa que acabes con esto de una buena vez...pero...

-¿Pero?

-En tu estado crees que serás capaz de hacer algo?

La mirada del rubio se oculto entre las sombras, Jiraiya tenia razón, ya no se regeneraba, ya no aguantaba condiciones extremas, ahora se cansaba con facilidad y sus heridas sangraban hasta que a su organismo le diese la gana de detenerlas.

-Algo se me ocurrirá...

-Sigues tan imprudente como siempre, eres solo un hombre, no podrás con ellos, estuviste a punto de morir cuando estabas en el ministerio, de no ser por tu descabellado plan, ahora estarías en una habitación lleno de tubos y adormecido por la droga mas potente que exista, o en el peor de los casos muerto..-, Naruto se aferró a la pistola que escondía dentro de la chaqueta,-...estoy seguro que no llevas chaleco antibalas, y que solo llevas una pistola y tres cajas de munición, me equivoco?-, Naruto solo hizo una mueca de desagrado, su mentor había acertado,-...morirías antes de poder hacer algo, de seguro que Nagato ya movió ficha, y todos están reunidos, tu solo no podrás, esto es la vida real, no es la ficción en la que un solo hombre se encarga de un ejercito...

-No esta solo...-, aquellas palabras provenientes de alguien diferente de ellos dos llamo la atención de ambos, que inmediatamente giraron su cabeza hacia el lugar donde se originaron,-...sabia que algo raro pasaba dentro del gobierno, y mis sospechas se acrecentaron cuando vi los resultados del análisis de tu PDA...-, el individuo lanzo el dispositivo a su dueño que la recibió torpemente.

-Tardaste en encontrar lo realmente importante dentro de mi PDA verdad, eres patético Shino...-, recrimino el rubio mientras guardaba el aparato en su chaqueta.

-No soy ingeniero, soy un soldado, recuerda amigo, "zapatero a sus zapatos"...

-Si sigues pensando de esa forma me sentiré como una escoba o una mesa, soy una persona, así que, no hables por todos...-, esta vez el comentario venia de alguien tras Shino, una persona que entro con una gran sonrisa,-...que tal el viaje en la camioneta que te deje?-, pregunto el S.W.A.T.

-Fue una mierda, conozco animales en los que se viaja mas cómodo...-, de nuevo una carcajada por parte de los presentes rompió el tenso silencio que había en aquella habitación.

-Me alegra ver que tu sentido del humor no ha desaparecido mi compañero de aventuras...-, sin necesidad de ser enérgico como en otras ocasiones y con una media sonrisa se adentro Lee,-...a pasado tiempo, Capitán.

Naruto comenzó a sentir dentro de si algo que había dado por perdido años atrás, no era valor, pues tenia miedo, era esperanza, una pequeña flama que se enciende cuando crees que la oscuridad va a cubrir todo tu espacio vital, esa pequeña llama se avivaba con cada persona que entraba.

-Tenias que haber cuidado bien de mi prometida...

-Esto será mas aburrido si tu estas aquí sabes...

-No es de tu incumbencia payaso, no estoy aquí por ti, que te quede claro, estoy aquí por ni prometida, y por que el cabron de Ryuusuke tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi padre y mi hermano...

El ambiente de relajación nuevamente se enturbio con el comentario de Sasuke que acababa de entrar en escena, el joven observo a su antiguo compañero con seriedad, y este le respondía con un gesto idéntico.

-Estos años en los que trabajaste para Orochimaru te hicieron abrir los ojos verdad? Su muerte no tuvo que ver con la traición al País, ellos solo intentaron impedir que Orochimaru siguiese con el proyecto KN...

-Así que sabias desde el principio el por que era un agente doble? Por que me hiciste creer el otro día en el auditorio que no lo sabias, POR QUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE LO SABIAS TODO, ERAMOS COMPAÑEROS...-, el repentino ataque de rabia de Sasuke le llevo a agarrar violentamente a Naruto por las solapas de la chaqueta y arrinconarlo contra la pared, pero el rubio en lugar de intimidarse, le sostenía la mirada fijamente.

-Tenias que averiguarlo tu mismo, no era mi obligación, además, si lo hubieras sabido antes... que habrías hecho? Las pruebas para desenmascarar a Ryuusuke están aquí y ahora, con Jiraiya, conmigo, con Akatsuki, y con Sakura, todos ellos son la prueba que necesitábamos para hacerle pagar a ese hijo de puta todo lo que ha hecho...-, ante la mirada un tanto avergonzada de Sasuke, el rubio solo reacciono poniéndose de pie, y sin cambiar su semblante serio continuo,-...tenemos trabajo que hacer...

Los cinco jóvenes seguían la erguida y segura espalda de quien fue en el pasado su compañero. El escuadrón Beta había renacido nuevamente, aunque esta vez, uno de sus objetivos, era también un antiguo miembro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó lentamente de su corto sueño, las luces en el techo eran sumamente cegadoras, las había visto en algún sitio, pero en aquel momento no recordaba cual. Intento ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que estaba fuertemente atada a lo que inmediatamente identifico como una camilla de hospital. Se puso sumamente nerviosa, ahora sabia donde había visto ese tipo de lámparas, se encontraba en una sala de cirugía.

-Parece que nuestra invitada se a despertado...-, el dueño de aquella voz se comunicaba por medio de un intercomunicador que había detrás de una ventana que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una segunda planta,-...tranquila, tenemos el permiso de tu padre para la cirugía...-, volvió a hablar con un tono levemente sarcástico que la hizo enfurecerse.

-Quien demonios eres? Por que habéis matado a Naruto y a Hinata? Que queréis de mi?

-Calma, tranquilízate señorita Haruno, una pregunta a la vez. De acuerdo?-, le respondió el individuo desde aquella sala,-...en primer lugar, lamento mi mala educación. Mi nombre es Nagato, soy el líder de la Fundación Akatsuki y principal accionista de Industrias Rain, es un verdadero placer...-, el tono cortés y a la vez sarcástico irritaba, y la vez le asustaba, una Sasuke le había dicho que los enemigos mas corteses suelen ser los mas peligrosos y los que mas locos están, por que irradian seguridad, una seguridad que solo significa algo, en sus planes no hay errores.-A tu segunda pregunta, debo decirte que los Hyuuga siempre han sido un obstáculo en mis planes, y con KN9 de su lado, pues hubiesen sido un obstáculo aun mayor...

-Pero tu también tienes a un Hyuuga de tu lado, o me equivoco?

Una suave risa que poco a poco se fue tornando mas fuerte y desquiciada retumbaba por los alto parlantes de la sala de cirugía, en un principio no comprendía el por que Nagato reacciono así, pero inmediatamente después, descubrió la realidad de la boca de su captor.

-Si hablas de Neji lo tienes al lado...

Sakura giro su rostro y sus miedos aumentaron aun mas al ver que en una camilla no muy lejos de ella estaba el cuerpo de Neji descuartizado. A pesar de su experiencia como medico, aquella imagen no solo causo nauseas en su interior, también había aflorado un nuevo sentimiento, uno que nunca había sentido, el mido fue reemplazado por el pánico absoluto. Sakura forcejeaba intentando soltarse de su prisión sin ningún éxito, sus gritos pidiendo ayuda eran escuchados por un sonriente Nagato que observaba desde su privilegiada posición aquella escena. En aquel momento apago el micrófono de comunicación y se dirigió a la puerta, donde Konan le esperaba.

-Esperaremos a tu padre para que el responda a la tercera pregunta, Haruno Sakura...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya estaban listos, cada uno tenia al menos tres pistolas y unas cuantas granadas, todos se pusieron un chaleco anti-balas, aunque Naruto lo rechazo argumentando que lo hacia verse muy gordo. Estaban a punto de salir, cuando el rubio fue detenido por su antiguo mentor.

-La droga que te inyecte tiene efectos secundarios, recuerdas aquel problemilla que eliminamos de ti a los catorce años con hipnosis?-, aquel recuerdo hizo que Naruto palideciera, Jiraiya interpreto aquella expresión como una afirmación,-...pues puede volver a aparecer, recuerda que el estado Berserker no solo es psicológico, tus células tienen proteínas que ningún otro humano posee, y dichas proteínas también son el Berserker, así que, intenta permanecer calmado, no te alteres, si caes en estado Berserker lo mejor es que te mates...

El silencio invadió al grupo de soldados, todos miraban atentos a Naruto esperando una reacción, aunque en su interior, ya sabían que respondería.

-Entendido, si me vuelve a pasar, me matare..., vamos chicos, tenemos una misión...

Con mas tensión que antes, los cinco jóvenes abordaron la camioneta en silencio, nunca habían visto a Naruto en aquel estado, pero conocían los informes, y sabían que Jiraiya tenia razón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade observaba sentada como Hinata permanecía inconsciente bajo una respiración relajada. No comprendía como aquella bondadosa chica se había visto involucrada en lo que quiera que estuviese pasando. Se lamentaba y recriminaba mil y mas veces a si misma por no saber nada, por ser la primera ministra de una potencia mundial y no saber nada, por tener tanto poder y no saber como usarlo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia en su rostro, y llego a pensar que su mejor amigo y amor secreto era el mas adecuado para el cargo, de seguro que bajo el mando de Jiraiya todo habría terminado hacia tiempo, sin victimas inocentes, sin incertidumbre, sin nada de lo que sucedía ahora.

-Tsunade-sama...-, la suave voz de su asistente le hizo volver a la dura realidad, disimuladamente, la rubia limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, agradecía no llevar maquillaje, por que si no, se habría delatado, y no debía mostrar debilidad.

-Que pasa Shizune?

-Acaba de llegar el padre de Hinata-san...

-Dile que pase...

Tsunade comenzó a respirar para intentar recobrar la calma y la seguridad que le caracterizaban, iba a ver a un muy buen amigo, y un gran apoyo en el parlamento, sin duda, uno de los hombres mas influyentes del País del Fuego, Hiashi Hyuuga.

-Que tal esta mi hija...-, dijo con voz grave y temblorosa Hiashi, que no se atrevió a pasar mas allá de la puerta, la imagen débil de su hija le partía el alma.

-Se pondrá bien, es una chica muy fuerte, como su madre...

Hiashi se dejo caer sobre una de las sillas de la habitación, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo, lamentaba interiormente una y otra vez la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Hace años que no hablo con mi hija...-, aquella confesión llamo la atención de Tsunade, que comenzó a prestar mas atención al Hyuuga,-...nos peleamos por que ella no quería ser la principal heredera de la familia, no quería atarse desde tan joven a los negocios familiares...-, las lagrimas de un padre arrepentido inundaron el anciano rostro de Hiashi,-...ella solo quería cumplir sus sueños, ser psicóloga, es una gran psicóloga, yo, por mi estúpido orgullo la aleje de mi y de su hermana, si mi mujer no hubiese muerto en aquel maldito accidente de avión, seguro que yo nunca me habría peleado con Hinata por algo tan estúpido, no la habría alejado de mi y de Hannabi, ¡MIERDA!

Tsunade se acerco amablemente a Hiashi y puso su mano en la espalda de aquel hombre, un individuo que con la mirada era capaz de hacer que cualquiera aceptara sus demandas, aquel ser, no era el que estaba en ese momento en la habitación, en ese momento Hiashi era un ser humano mas.

-Tu otra hija lo sabe?

Hiashi le limpio el rostro para contestar, tomo un poco de aire para recobrar la calma y le respondió a la primera ministra.

-Si, pero entro en pánico, ahora esta en casa con medicación para la ansiedad, la esta cuidando el medico de la familia, te iba a llamar a ti, pero...eres la primera ministra...

Una tímida y pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en los rostros de ambos, pero aquel momento desapareció inmediatamente, ambos miraron a la joven que permanecía inconsciente y con vendas cubriéndole el pecho.

-Es un verdadero milagro que haya sobrevivido, las balas dieron en sus órganos vitales, no me lo explico...

Hiashi se puso en pie y se acerco a su hija, tomo con amabilidad la delicada mano de la hermosa chica y la apretó. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al sentir aquel gesto de vuelta. Hinata le miraba con una débil sonrisa.

-Nunca te había visto llorar...-, le costo mucho mantener la calma y no abalanzarse sobre ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, ya que si lo hacia, de seguro que le haría daño, y no quería, no quería lastimarla mas.

-Tu padre a pesar de comportarse como un monstruo, no lo es, y estoy aquí para demostrártelo hija...-, Hinata, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en aquel momento, levanto su mano libre y acaricio el anciano rostro de su padre. Hiashi cerro sus ojos, el contacto con la suave mano de su hija le hizo darse cuenta que ella no le odiaba, que le había perdonado.

Pero aquella sensación de tranquilidad no duro mucho, el contacto se interrumpió de golpe. La mano de Hinata cayo inerte sobre su cuerpo, y su mano dejo de apretar la de Hiashi. Ante esto, el Hyuuga se altero pensando lo peor.

-HINATA, HIJA, DESPIERTA, NO TE VAYAS, NO NOS DEJES SOLOS...

-Tranquilízate Hiashi, solo esta dormida...-, Tsunade lo aparto amablemente del cuerpo de Hinata para que la apreciara mejor, la chica aun respiraba calmadamente, y en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa de serenidad se dibujaba.

Había sentido como si alma hubiese vuelto de nuevo a su cuerpo después de haberlo abandonado durante unos segundos y haber ido al mismísimo infierno para hacerle sentir durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo el dolor mas profundo. Opto por ponerse un poco mas cómodo, pero no por irse, no la abandonaría, no la dejaría sola ni un segundo, de ahora en adelante estaría a su lado siempre, y la protegería, la protegería de todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño, evitaría que algo así se repitiese.

-Quien fue tan ruin de hacerle algo así a mi pequeña?-, logro decir con impotencia mientras rompía a llorar nuevamente.

-Si te lo digo no me creerías...-, aquella voz tan grave le era familiar, Tsunade y Hiashi dirigieron su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación y se encontraron con un sonriente Jiraiya apoyado contra el marco de la puerta,-...pero eso no es lo peor que podría suceder, así que solo se lo contare a la Primera Ministra, no quiero que hagas ninguna locura Hiashi, tu hija te necesita aquí, cuando todo se arregle, la Ministra te lo contara todo, mientras tanto preocúpate por tu hija...

Hiashi, resignado ante el argumento de su amigo, agacho la cabeza y sonrió. Tenia razón, el tenia mejores cosas que hacer, por eso dejaría ese trabajo a ellos, después de todo confiaba en esas dos personas.

-Tsunade, ya has hecho mucho aquí, creo que debes continuar con tu trabajo. Y, gracias...-, no lo pudo ver, pero Tsunade sabia que detrás de esas palabras había una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lagrimas de impotencia.

La Primera Ministra no dijo nada, solo salió en silencio y con expresión seria de la habitación. Jiraiya la siguió, no sin antes darle un ultimo vistazo a aquellas dos personas, que no tenían nada que ver, pero que por cosas del destino se habían visto involucrados.

Camino unos cuantos metros por el pasillo con la mente en Hiashi, no sabia como decirle que su sobrino, y la persona que iba a tomar el lugar de Hinata en la empresa dentro de poco había sido el causante de todo, pero aquellos pensamientos fueron apartados en el momento en el que sin querer choco con la espalda de la Primera Ministra, que se había detenido justo en frente de el.

-Cuéntame que sucedió...

-Te contare lo que se, pero no como Ministro de Defensa, sino como testigo, y deberás prometerme que no harás nada...

-Estas loco? Como puede creer que no haré nada? Debo ir a por el bastardo que ha hecho todo esto...-, su tono calmado y serio era aun mas aterrador que aquel en el que perdía los papeles, pero a Jiraiya no le intimidaba.

-Se que quieres capturar al culpable, pero no es necesario, ya mande a unos amigos a por ellos...

-Amigos?

-Ven, te invito a un café, te lo contare todo...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le dolían las muñecas de tanto forcejear, se habían hinchado y ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas. Aquellas correas eran muy fuertes, se había dado cuenta que no tenia oportunidad de escapar, ese era su fin.

No iba a llorar, no les iba a dar ese placer a sus captores, tenia demasiado orgullo como para mostrarse débil ante basura como esa, no había nadie, pero sabia que la vigilaban, no hacia mucho había contado tres cámaras de video, y todas apuntaban a su cuerpo, su casi desnudo cuerpo. Solo cubierto por una delgada bata de cirugía, sabia que no había razón, pero se sentía sucia, mancillada, violada. Era la peor humillación que había sufrido en su vida, y si añadíamos la conclusión a la que llego después de abandonar el seguir forcejeando, entonces también seria la ultima.

La puerta se abrió, ella giro la cabeza a un lado para no cruzar la mirada con sus captores, no quería verlos sonreír, no quería verlos hablar.

-Eres muy orgullosa, en eso te pareces a tu madre...-, aquella voz, deseo que no fuese cierto, deseo que todo aquello fuese un sueño, pero sabia que no era así. Giro su rostro y al ver a la persona que le había hablado, no pudo evitar llorar,-...y eres débil, débil como el imbesil de Iruka, el mismo que me arrebato a mi mujer...

-Papá...-, fue lo único que pudo decir con un hilo de su voz, el delicado rostro de Sakura se vio opacado por una expresión de dolor, un dolor que solo sintió la vez que su madre había muerto.

-Por Dios, sabes que no es cierto, deja de llamarme de esa forma....-, respondió con desprecio Ryuusuke,-...además, después de todo lo que ha pasado como mínimo deberías hacer gala de ese orgullo tan propio de ti y tu madre y dejar de llamarme así, o es que acaso...-, Ryuusuke se acerco peligrosamente al rostro de Sakura,-...ese orgullo tuyo es solo fachada?

Sakura cerro los ojos, sabia que no era su padre, pero era quien la había acompañado desde la muerte de su madre, es verdad que nunca se comporto como tal, aun así, siempre la presentaba como su hija, como Sakura Haruno, la hija de Ryuusuke Haruno. Sus lamentos se transformaron en miedo al sentir la fría mano de Ryuusuke en su desnuda pierna.

-Si hago esto, técnicamente no estaría haciendo nada malo, después de todo, no eres mi hija...-, no lo podía creer, el, intentaba abusar de ella? Cerro con fuerza sus ojos y trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero le era imposible, y mas aun cuando sintió que su mano se había trasladado a uno de sus pechos. Su llanto esta vez era mas fuerte, vivía una pesadilla, quería morir, quería desaparecer, quería que el mundo se acabara en aquel momento,-...pero sabes, a pesar de que eres hermosa, la razón por la que estas aquí no es esa.

Sakura abrió sus ojos de nuevo al sentir que Ryuusuke se alejo de ella. El hombre al que considero su padre dio un par de pasos mientras observaba la habitación.

-Sabes, Neji me caía bien, tenia grandes metas, pero su familia lo limitaba siempre...-, Ryuusuke estaba parado en frente de la camilla que tenia sobre ella las partes del cuerpo de Neji,-...solo que cometió un error al intentar chantajearnos, pobre iluso....

En ese momento, Sakura se planteo que Neji tenia lo que merecía, había asesinado a Hinata, había asesinado a Naruto, y la había secuestrado a ella, y todo, por una estúpida herencia.

-Creo que le conocías...-, Sakura pudo observar como su padre tomaba algo de aquella camilla, pensando lo peor, intento forcejear de nuevo sin ningún resultado,-...ten, despídete de el...

Ryuusuke se acerco al sitio donde estaba Sakura con la cabeza de Neji y la poso al lado de el rostro de la joven. El olor a carne podrida, el color casi lila de su piel, su boca entre abierta y completamente seca, y sus ojos, sus ojos mirando hacia la nada. Gritaba, era lo único que podía hacer, forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que las muñecas estaban a punto de rompérsele, a pesar de que las correas de sus tobillos estaban terminando poco a poco con la piel de la zona.

La maniática risa de su padre hizo que su miedo creciera aun mas, pero aquel miedo fue reemplazado por temor al ver como el hombre se acerco con una de las cuchillas de cirugía.

-Hagamos esto mas divertido....

Gritando con todas sus fuerzas y sin poder hacer nada, observaba desesperada como su "padre" rasgaba su única prenda de vestir, dejando su desnudo cuerpo al descubierto.

Ryuusuke reía cada vez con mas locura, sus ojos mostraban una demencia aterradora. Sakura, al ver que no podía hacer nada, solo cerro los ojos, diciéndose una y otra vez que era un sueño y que despertaría en su departamento una mañana, y que luego llegaría tarde a la universidad por haberse quedado hablando con cualquier conocido. Pero nada de eso sucedía, al contrario, comenzó a sentir como la cuchilla empezaba a cortar el contorno de uno de sus pechos. Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a salir y recorrer su cuerpo.

Era su fin, lloraba desconsoladamente, sin saber por que, era su fin.

-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO HARUNO?-, inmediatamente Ryuusuke se detuvo un tanto fastidiado y recobrando la compostura.

-Solo me divertía, además, estaba buscándolo...-, Sakura se olvido por un momento de su dolor y la situación que había pasado para esta vez preguntarse dos cosas. ¿Quién había hablado? Y ¿Qué era lo que su padre buscaba?

-Tu no tienes ni puta idea de donde lo metió Iruka, así que deja de hacer estupideces, además, no eres medico...

Sakura abrió sus ojos, esa voz que había detenido a Ryuusuke era la misma que la había recibido, el dueño de Industrias Rain, Nagato.

-Que... buscáis?-, logro preguntar entre lagrimas Sakura.

-Es verdad, tu no lo sabes...-, Nagato se dejo ver por primera vez. llevaba lentes oscuros, vestido con un impecable traje negro que hacia juego con su cabello, lacio y oscuro, no muy largo, ni muy corto, y su piel blanca. En otras circunstancias, a Sakura le hubiese parecido atractivo,-...veras, Sakura, desde que naciste has sido el recipiente para algo muy importante...

-De que me hablas?

-Nagato, abrámosla de una vez y acabemos con esta mierda, quiero ya el dinero que me darán por esa cosa...-, se quejo Ryuusuke mientras jugueteaba con la cuchilla.

Con la misma sonrisa con la que le estaba hablando a Sakura, Nagato se giro hacia Ryuusuke.

-Señor Jefe de Gobierno, le he dicho lo agradecido que estamos con usted?

-A que viene todo esto Nagato?-, pregunto confundido Ryuusuke.

-Vera, cuando usted comenzó a administrar el laboratorio nosotros ya habíamos sido creados, bueno, no todos, pero si tres de nosotros...-, comenzó a relatar Ryuusuke,-...cuando usted llego empezó la guerra, nuestro motor de vida, y Orochimaru-sama obtuvo mas fondos, que fueron invertidos en nosotros, y luego en los otros que llegaron, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara y Naruto. O como nos solían llamar, KN4, KN5, KN6, KN7, KN8 Y KN9. y luego, diez años mas tarde del nacimiento de KN9, nuestro primer trabajo en equipo. De no ser por su trabajo, por los avances y mejoras que nos hicieron a Konan, a Zetsu y a mi, no habríamos disfrutado tanto...

Ryuusuke permanecía en silencio, no entendía por que le estaba contando algo que ya sabia, dirigió su mirada a Sakura, y la vio seria, escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de aquel individuo, ahora lo entendía, lo que decía era para dárselo a conocer a Sakura.

-...Tu nos diste la oportunidad de matar, de probar todas esas porquerías que nos inyectaron durante veinte años en el campo de guerra, y el resultado fue satisfactorio, obtuvisteis lo que querías, maquinas de matar, y nosotros descubrimos algo. Vivimos para la guerra, sin la guerra no somos nada...

-Por eso tienes Industrias Rain? O me equivoco?-, esta vez fue Sakura la que interrogo.

-Tan lista como sus padres, verdad Ryuusuke?-, aquel comentario hizo que el Jefe de Gobierno se enfureciera,-...no te enfades, después de todo es cierto...

-Bastardo...

-Cuéntale a tu hija que hiciste durante la guerra y como conseguiste el poder...

-Cuéntaselo tu, ya que estas tan hablador...

-Veras Sakura, tu padre hizo una fachada durante la guerra, vendió armas a nuestros enemigos, recuerdas que ganamos la guerra? Pues no fue del todo cierto. Es verdad que con nosotros, los KN, no perderíamos, pues utilizo esa excusa para amenazar a esos a los que vendía nuestras propias armas. Les dijo que si admitían la derrota les daría algunos de los territorios conquistados, a cambio, claro esta, de una importante suma de dinero. Ellos temerosos de nosotros aceptaros, y tu padre llego al poder absoluto como un héroe que medio para la guerra, cuando en realidad, lo que hizo fue aprovecharse de ella para ser aun mas rico.

En el rostro de Ryuusuke no había expresión de culpa alguna, Sakura observaba como aquel hombre al que muchas personas admiraban y confiaban sus vidas, se había aprovechado de ellos.

-Eso no es todo...-, volvió a hablar Ryuusuke,-...y lo que diré a continuación, tiene que ver con el motivo por el que estas aquí...

-Venga, suéltalo ya, que tengo cosas que hacer Nagato...-, refunfuño nuevamente Ryuusuke.

-Tu padre, durante los conflictos de hace 27 años, momentos en los que la guerra apenas llevaba un par de años de empezar, financio la creación de una nueva arma biológica. No con la intención de utilizarla para defender al País del Fuego, lo que en realidad quería era venderla. La creo en secreto junto con el proyecto KN, le pago a un grupo de científicos para que crearan el virus mas mortal y peligroso que ha existido jamás, en aquel grupo estaban dos que destacaban, uno se le conocía como Orochimaru, y el otro, de seguro que ya has oído hablar un par de veces de el. Umino Iruka, tu padre biológico...

-Y eso es todo? Solo por que mi padre biológico creo eso estoy aquí?

-No, seria una perdida de tiempo si eso fuese cierto, verdad señor Haruno?

-Vete a la mierda...

-Jajaja, que divertido que es usted. Veras, tu padre biológico de el error que cometió, y se reunió con tu madre un par de meses después de tu nacimiento...

_**Nagato Flash back**_

_Sakura bebía placidamente la leche que salía del pecho de su madre, el verla ahí, tan pequeña, tan frágil. Iruka no pudo evitarlo e intento acariciar tímidamente el rostro de su pequeña y recién nacida hija, pero se arrepintió._

_-Vamos, no te va a morder...-, le dijo en tono de broma la bella mujer que la alimentaba._

_-No es eso, es que no quiero hacerla llorar...-, se justifico Iruka._

_-Tu no la haces llorar, la hace llorar Ryuusuke que es un bruto y no tiene la delicadeza de cirujano que tu si tienes, vamos, tócala..._

_-Sakumo, no yo no...-, sus intentos no sirvieron de nada, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba cargando a la bebe de rosados cabellos y piel blanca entre sus brazos._

_Estaba sumamente nervioso, no se movía ni un solo milímetro por miedo a despertarla o alterarla._

_-Relaja los brazos, y apoya su cabecita en tu brazo...-, decía divertida Sakumo, mientras Iruka hacia un puchero._

_-No es divertido, es difícil..._

_-Vamos, no seas quejica...-, le respondía mientras amablemente le indicaba como sostener a la pequeña,-...además, me contaste que hay un niño de siete meses en el laboratorio, así que, me imagino que lo habrás tenido en brazos..._

_-Veras, Orochimaru-sama no nos deja levantar a los neonatos, los bebes se mueven por la robótica del laboratorio, solo tenemos contacto físico con ellos cuando alguno muere o les hacemos pruebas...-, dijo un poco triste._

_-Cuantos han muerto?-, pregunto Sakumo al notar la melancolía de su acompañante que no le quitaba el ojo a la criatura que cargaba en sus brazos._

_-Nacieron diez, han muerto siete, de los tres que quedan, uno esta en estado critico después de la ultima prueba...-, la pequeña, entre sueños agarro uno de los dedos de Iruka y lo apretó, haciendo que este sonriera levemente,-...pero sabes, hay uno, que...veras, es bastante activo...-, esta vez, Iruka sonrió tímidamente._

_-A si?_

_-Si, es bastante enérgico, no llora, y tiene mucha fuerza, es bastante complicado ponerle las inyecciones, nos da mucha guerra. Siempre que vamos a hacerle pruebas, nos pone caras raras y hace escándalos para incordiarnos, mi ultimo asistente me dijo que no quería trabajar mas con ese niño jajaja, es realmente divertido..._

_-Y como se llama?-, pregunto interesada Sakumo._

_-Sabes que no tienen nombre hasta que se tiene certeza de que sobrevivirán, solo es un numero..._

_-En serio? Conociéndote, seguro que ya le has puesto un nombre. O me equivoco?_

_Esa mujer siempre lo conseguía. Iruka sonrió nuevamente y le regreso a la pequeña bebe a su madre. Ahora sabia por que la amaba tanto, por que ella le conocía mas que lo que el podría conocerse a si mismo._

_-Recuerdas aquel héroe de los libros de historia de la época medieval?_

_-Me hablas del tipo del que siempre hablabas en los recreos de cuando íbamos tu y yo al instituto?_

_-Si, el mismo que según los libros de historia lidero a la alianza de la época para guiarlos al fin de la guerra, el mismo que rescato a la princesa del País del Fuego y que luego se caso con ella._

_-No me digas que le has puesto el nombre de ese tipo?_

_-Si, pero no se lo digas a nadie._

_-Así que se llama Naruto Uzumaki, crees que repetirá la historia?_

_-Eso espero...-, Sakumo pudo ver como su amado oscurecía la mirada,-...pero no es esto de lo que quería hablarte Sakumo. Debemos apresurarnos, antes de que tu marido se entere._

_-Tan grave es?-, Iruka asintió,-...pues habla..._

_Iruka saco de su chaqueta una cápsula parecida a los comprimidos que se tomaban las personas para la gripe._

_-Esto es algo que debemos ocultar..._

_-Que es?_

_-Lo que tu marido esta financiando._

_-El virus?_

_-Shisst, no hables, debemos ocultar esto._

_-Donde?_

_-En un lugar del que nadie sospeche, y donde nadie buscaría..._

_**Fin Nagato Flash back**_

Aquella historia había llegado al corazón de Sakura, y había hecho hervir la sangre, causadas por la furia que le causaba recordar que su orgullo había sido pisoteado por esa zorra a la que alguna vez llamo esposa.

-Y entonces a Iruka se le ocurrió introducirla dentro de ti...

-Que?

-Recuerdas que te contaron que tenias problemas de corazón cuando eras bebe?-, Sakura no respondió, aunque sus ojos demostraban una contundente afirmación,-...pues veras, Iruka y tu madre, o mejor, tus padres usaron esa excusa para hacerte una cirugía a corazón abierto y esconder esa cápsula dentro de tu corazón. Hay que reconocer que Iruka era un cirujano increíble, te metió una cápsula en el corazón sin matarte. Y todo para que Ryuusuke no la vendiera a los "malos".

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, luego Nagato se dio la vuelta hacia Ryuusuke.

-Dime, que harás con el virus cuando se lo saquemos?

-Lo venderé por supuesto...

-A quien?

-El País de la Roca, me pagaran una gran suma.

-Eres idiota verdad Ryuusuke? Esos ignorantes lo usaran de golpe contra el País del Viento, y el conflicto se terminaría...

-Me da igual mientras yo tenga mi dinero...

Nagato se acerco a paso lento con una de sus manos en la frente como gesto decepción. Al estar en frente de Ryuusuke se deshizo de sus gafas, y con sus ojos cerrados comenzó a hablar.

-Si se acaba la guerra yo me quedare sin trabajo. Lo sabes verdad?-, Ryuusuke no respondió,-...además, si se acaba la guerra, no me divertiría, ni yo, ni mis hermanos, sabes que solo vivimos para la guerra verdad...-, esta vez el tono de Nagato era mas oscuro y macabro,-...yo no tengo Industrias Rain por dinero, de hecho, no hago esto por el dinero, mis objetivos son mas... conflictivos.

Sakura pudo ver como un charco de sangre se formaba en los pies del suelo donde se encontraban Ryuusuke y Nagato. Descubrió quien era el dueño de aquella sangre al ver a su "padre" escupir una gran cantidad de ella.

-Gracias por decirnos donde estaba el virus, del resto nos encargaremos nosotros...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La furgoneta permanecía aparcada a un par de calles del edificio de Industrias Rain, en su interior, sus ocupantes ultimaban detalles para comenzar con la operación.

Naruto colgó su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a hablarle a sus compañeros.

-Con quien hablabas? Era una chica verdad? Le hablabas a una chica, esta buena?-, interrogo Kiba.

-Si, era una chica, y lo demás...no te importa-, dijo un poco sonrojado Naruto, aun le costaba hablar de ese tipo de cosas con otras personas, era una persona muy reservada, eso lo sabían ellos y se aprovechaban de ello para pasar un buen rato,-...ella me ayuda en esas cosas informáticas, y esta hackeando el sistema de seguridad del edificio, en cinco minutos me llegara por mail un mapa detallado del edificio, las vías de escape y las claves de acceso a las zonas restringidas...

-Vaya, pues si la tía esta hace todo eso, no creo que este tan buena, seguro que es gorda, fea y con gafas...-, volvió a intervenir Kiba.

-Kiba, por favor, la mujer trabajadora e inteligente es aun mas hermosa que las supermodelos con las que acostumbras a fantasear.

-No lo son, son feas, y ya esta.

-Dejad de hablar de belleza, es incomodo...-, protesto Sasuke.

-Yo también hice una llamada...-, esta vez intervino Shino, con su particular tono de voz grave y oscuro.

-A si? No nos dimos cuenta...-, dijo Kiba en forma de disculpa. Cuando eran el escuadrón Beta, Shino se encargaba de infiltrarse en territorio enemigo, tenia esa especial habilidad de no ser notado, lo malo, era que le pasaba en la vida cotidiana.

-Llame a un par de conocidos, que al parecer ya conocen la situación, tenemos apoyo de servicio de inteligencia del País del Fuego...-, todos chocaron sus manos alegremente por la noticia, todos menos Naruto, que permaneció serio.

-No les habrás contado que yo estoy aquí, verdad?

-Lo hice, y tranquilo, los informes serán como cuando trabajábamos juntos. Actuamos, cumplimos con la misión, y el gobierno se lleva el merito...

-Bien, no es lo que me esperaba pero es suficiente. Ahora dinos, que harán?

-Habrá un helicóptero y un equipo S.W.A.T. esperando indicaciones...

Naruto se quedo en silencio un par de segundos, sus compañeros le observaban atentos. Sus métodos no eran los mar ortodoxos, ni tampoco los mas cautelosos, pero eran efectivos, y al mismo tiempo peligrosos.

-Bien, esperaremos que lleguen los planos del edificio para decidir que hacer, no podemos actuar a la ligera, tienen un rehén, armas, y viejos conocidos, así que debemos tener cabeza fría....

Había cambiado, sus amigos lo notaron. No sabían si alegrarse por el ya que había madurado, o sentirse tristes por que ya no era el mismo que habían conocido.

-De igual forma, cuando estemos dentro hay que tener clara una cosa...-, volvió a hablar Naruto,-...salvo los civiles, hay que acabar con todo. Cuando termine la misión, no deberá quedar ese edificio en pie...

La sonrisa de sus compañeros fue suficiente, después de aquella orden, volvían a ser el temible Escuadrón Beta, aquel equipo que se formo después de la disolución del "Escuadrón Alpha" durante la guerra, el mismo que cumplió con éxito infinidad de misiones, el mismo que protegió el País de Fuego con sus propias vidas, ahora ellos, se sentían volver a nacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llego el momento de responder los reviews del capitulo 9:

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Como puede ver, Neji obtuvo su castigo, y el padre de Sakura también, no me centre mucho en ellos por que en el fondo quería darle una similitud con el manga, así que por eso, no conté como cortaron cachito a cachito a Neji, ni puse a Ryuusuke a luchar como un poseso por su vida, creo que esa forma humillante de morir para ambos fue la mejor. Lo del final, debo decirte que siempre que empiezo a escribir una historia, lo hago con un final. Si, como lo lees, lo primero que se me ocurre de todas las historias que escribo es el final, y esta no fue la acepción, solo que le e introducido tantos cambios a lo largo de ella(al principio el malo malísimo iba a ser solo Orochimaru, el padre de Sakura no pintaba nada), y esa situación me ha llevado a plantearme tres posibles finales, uno trágico, otro muy trágico y uno "feliz"(nótese la palabra feliz entre comillas, no prometo nada), esperemos a ver que se me ocurre para el próximo capitulo, creo que para ese momento ya tendré decidido el final....o no.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Lo se, es una mala costumbre de mi parte dejar finales así, pero no lo puedo evitar la mayoría de las veces. Ahora ya sabes lo que buscan de Sakura, y acertaste en que Iruka se lo había introducido, eres buena, muy buena, a lo mejor en mi próxima historia(que será la ultima), te pediré consejo. En cuanto a lo que dices después, lo resumiré, lo de Neji, ahí tuvo su merecido, en este caso, no se si quedo muy claro el capitulo, pero Nagato y Ryuusuke le prometieron acceso directo a la herencia de los Hyuuga, en pocas palabras, ya casi lo tenia todo, solo que el chico se puso de ambicioso y ahí la cagó, en el mundo del crimen es mejor no pedir mas de lo que te dan. Luego, lo siguiente que dices, lo que mencionas de Jiraiya y de Lee, son dos factores mas que quise añadir para darle mas similitud con el manga, creo que esta historia no es tan original, mas bien es como un Naruto en la "vida real", algo como lo que esta haciendo la FOX con la peli Live Action de Dragon Ball, una comparación que hierve un poco la sangre jejeje. Para terminar, como me dices que no me preocupe por haber tardado en la entrega pasada? Ahora me preocupo mas, ha pasado un mes y tres días desde la ultima publicación, me estoy volviendo mas vago, intentare terminar este mes la historia, a ver si esta vez cumplo con los plazos.

**hannita asakura: **Puede que Naruto se enoje con ella, o que de hecho estén enfadado, el problema es si esos dos se volverán a ver para que se insulten el uno al otro, ya veremos, como puedes ver hoy no se sane mucho que ha pasado con todos, me centre mucho en Sakura, en el próximo capitulo prometo centrarme en los demás.

**Facata: **"Continúalo pronto", me lo dicen siempre y nunca hago caso, pero cambiare, lo prometo. Es verdad que no te veía hace tiempo, es bueno verte de nuevo por aquí. Una cosita, no me pases el marrón de con quien se quedara Naruto, que ni yo se aun con quien lo pondré, o para ser mas exacto, no se si lo dejare que se quede con alguien, soy tan malo que hasta termino dejándolo solo jajajaja. Lo de Sasuke, no se, no es el prota, puede que me olvide de el, como lo hice durante gran parte de la historia, jajajaja. Y lo que decías de la personalidad de Naruto, si, un poco "niño trauma" si es, pero vamos, que le queda a la perfección.

Un capitulo relativamente largo, un capitulo en el que revele muchas cosas, mas de las que hubiese querido, pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta. Por otro lado, decir que me costo mucho escribirlo, por que en medio de este tuve unos cuantos parciales, trabajo y demás tonterías que ponen los profesores en las universidades para descargar toda la frustración que tienen acumulada por no ejercer de forma mas profesional sus carreras, en fin, que por eso y otras razones me tarde tanto en actualizar. El próximo capitulo, intentare que este para navidad, no prometo nada, pero haré todo lo que esta en mi mano para que así sea. Un pequeño avance, acción, mucha acción, demasiada acción, y ya esta, ese es mi avance, queríais mas? Lo siento, yo soy así, no adelanto mucho jajajaja.

Un abrazo a todos.


	11. Chapter 11: Infiltración

Casi dos meses de inactividad, un mes sin un solo centavo, medio mes con el ordenador fuera de servicio, una semana con un familiar en el hospital y como no, los tan esperados exámenes de enero. Pero nada de eso me detuvo, a paso lento pero seguro escribía poco a poco el capitulo, un capitulo que se extendió y que tenia otro argumento, pero vamos, hay cosas que no se pueden dejar de lado, así que ese otro argumento será para el próximo capitulo, y esta historia se extenderá un capitulo mas, o sea, un máximo de tres capítulos quedan, y os daréis cuenta que estamos en la recta final al leer el siguiente.

Lamento haberos dicho que estaría listo para navidad, al final es casi San Valentín XD, intentare que no vuelva a suceder.

Bueno, empezó la acción, la verdadera acción, con momentos de diversión y uno que otro nostálgico. Debo aclarar que no se me da muy bien escribir peleas, ya veréis por que lo digo. De igual forma espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo que tanto se hizo esperar.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 11: Infiltración**

Nagato miraba desde un lugar privilegiado los preparativos para la cirugía, un grupo de ocho médicos leía informes alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraba Sakura amordazada.

-Disfrutas con esto verdad Nagato?-, pregunto una voz desde atrás.

-Un poco, pero tu deberías estar abajo hablando con ellos sobre los detalles de la cirugía, después de todo sois colegas de profesión...-, respondió Nagato a su acompañante.

-No me compares con esos individuos que no tienen ni la más minima idea de cirugías de alto nivel...

-Alto nivel dices? Pero si solo es sacar una miserable capsula del corazón de la chica, Kakuzu estas siendo bastante orgulloso...

-Subestimas a Iruka, crees que lo pondría así de fácil?-, si acompañante se puso justo a su lado. Era un hombre de piel color canela, sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas, y eran de un color verde hierba, mientras que la conjuntiva de su ojo contrastaba aquel verde con un intenso rojo sangre. Estaba vestido con la ropa adecuada para la cirugía, una ropa que debido la transparencia de su material, permitía que se viera en el cuerpo de Kakuzu marcas que a simple vista parecían cicatrices, que al parecer estaban cerradas por hilos.

-Las partes nuevas que te has cocido al cuerpo están rechazándolo y te están haciendo mas idiota? Iruka era un imbesil Kakuzu...

-Un imbesil que escondió en las arterias del corazón de su única hija un virus mortal, de seguro que solo pensó en esconderlo...

-Aclárate...-, exigió Nagato.

-Veras, he leído los informes que consiguió Ryuusuke, y descubrí algo...-, Kakuzu entrego a Nagato una carpeta con una serie de radiografías del corazón de un bebe,-...en primer lugar, si observas bien, la capsula esta en una de las arterias, no se como la metió ahí sin impedir el bombeo del corazón de la chica pero lo hizo, y luego...-, Kakuzu le quito una de las radiografías a Nagato y la puso sobre una pantalla luminosa para que la pudiesen ver mejor,-...esta esto...

El cirujano señalo una serie de delgadas líneas que rodeaban la capsula por completo.

-Que es eso?-, pregunto aun confuso Nagato.

-Eso mi querido Nagato, es el seguro de Iruka y lo que mantiene viva a esa chica.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y sus compañeros acababan de recibir los planos del edificio. Shino, enseñaba a los demás las fotos para que entre todos planeasen una estrategia.

-A ver, el edificio tiene ochenta plantas verdad, y quince plantas bajo tierra, en las plantas de la superficie están las oficinas y laboratorios, y en las subterráneas están almacenadas las armas y las bombas? El que diseño este edificio debió ser un completo idiota...-, se quejo Kiba al ver la terrible ubicación de los espacios.

-Deberías estar contento, después de todo nos favorece a nosotros...-, añadió Sasuke.

-Pero de igual manera, donde tendrán a Sakura?-, pregunto Lee.

-Arriba...

El tono grave de la voz de Naruto llamo la atención de sus amigos, que al verle, se dieron cuenta que estaba concentrado observando la el monitor del ordenador de la camioneta, que mostraba un plano en tres dimensiones del edificio.

-Por que arriba? Debería esconderla con las armas, digo, para que en caso de que alguien quiera llevársela tenga algo a mano con que defenderse...-, increpo Kiba.

-No, están arriba, Nagato de seguro que la tiene arriba...

-Por que estas tan seguro Naruto...-, pregunto con su habitual tono calmado Shino.

-Mirad...-, Naruto señalo la pantalla,-...según estos planos, los laboratorios de investigación están a partir de la planta sesenta, y la oficina del presidente esta en la planta ochenta, solo personal autorizado tiene acceso a las ultimas veinte plantas. Por otro lado, según el informe de Ino, las plantas de investigación están dotadas de laboratorios químicos y salas medicas...

-A donde quieres llegar?-, cuestiono Sasuke.

-Jiraiya dijo que no la buscaban a ella, sino a lo que había dentro de ella, de seguro que esta arriba en alguno de esos laboratorios...

-Excelente, tendremos que subir corriendo sesenta plantas, por que cuando entremos de seguro que desconectan los ascensores...-, se quejo nuevamente Kiba.

Después de un par de segundos de silencio para la reflexión de todos, Lee tomo la palabra.

-No creo que sea buena idea entrar por la puerta principal, pero tampoco es tan mala idea...

-Que quieres decir con eso Lee?-, pregunto Shino.

-Veréis, debemos tener en cuenta que cuando entremos los de arriba se percataran de nuestra presencia. Por tanto seremos blanco fácil, ya que tendremos enemigos tanto arriba como abajo...

-Es verdad, las plantas subterráneas deben tener a un pequeño ejercito vigilándolas, seria un suicidio...-, dedujo Sasuke mientras acariciaba su barbilla para pensar mejor,-...pero por que dices que no es tan mala idea?

-Vaya, parece que no has cambiado nada Lee...-, Naruto se levanto y se acerco a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción,-...dejaremos un señuelo allí verdad?

-No podía esperar menos del capitán KN, siempre pensando igual que yo...-, le respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ya esta decidido, tengo un plan...-, dio Naruto sonriente.

-Tan rápido? Seguro que será un suicidio...-, intervino Sasuke mientras se daba a su mismo una palmada en la frente a la espera del plan de su amigo.

-Parece que después de todo necesitaremos la ayuda del gobierno, así que... Shino, llama a los del Servicio de Inteligencia y diles que necesitaremos el helicóptero y un par de furgones blindados a la entrada del edificio. De paso llama a los bomberos, por que esto se va a calentar....

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade apretaba entre sus delicadas manos la tibia taza de café, llevaba en esa misma posición y con la mirada fija en la ventana observando al cuerpo de seguridad que rodeaba el edificio. La cafetería del tercer piso del Hospital General de Konoha era bastante amplia, y estaba iluminada por los últimos rayos del día, los dos únicos clientes de aquel momento no decían ni una sola palabra, la enorme cantidad de agentes que rodeaban el edificio y que recorrían los pasillos hacían que el silencio que ellos creían que era necesario en aquel momento, no existiera.

-No me puedo creer todo lo que me dices…-, logro soltar por primera vez en todo el rato la Primera Ministra,-…Ryuusuke con los terroristas? Vendiendo armas a milicianos y guerrillas? Fabricando virus mortales?

-Se que es complicado pero es la realidad, Ryuusuke Haruno lleva mas de treinta años abasteciendo grupos, organizaciones e individuos ilegales, se a aprovechado de su posición en el gobierno, en el ejercito y de su matrimonio con Sakumo Haruno para que todo esto le fuese mas fácil…-, respondió calmadamente Jiraiya que tenia en frente de el una botella de cerveza.

Tsunade aun tenia dudas en su interior, era de esperarse, Jiraiya lo sabia, y no la iba a presionar a que se lo creyese de golpe, pero la necesitaba ahora de su parte, necesitaba a la Tsunade fuerte y calculadora, esa mujer que era capaz de poner a su nación antes que a ella misma.

-Si aun te quedan dudas observa esto…-, Jiraiya saco de el interior de su chaqueta un montón de hojas viejas dobladas en cuatro partes y las dejo en frente de Tsunade,-…son documentos que logre encontrar, cuentas en paraísos fiscales de países pequeños, cuentas con cantidades inimaginables de dinero, cuyo único propietario es Haruno Ryuusuke…

Tsunade observaba aquellos documentos, eran auténticos, y sabia que Jiraiya no caería tan bajo como para falsificar algo de tanta trascendencia. Continúo examinando aquellos papeles hasta que algo llamo su atención.

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta…-, dijo Jiraiya con media sonrisa.

-Pero, estas fechas y la gente que hace los ingresos…

-Si, fue durante la guerra, y los clientes eran nuestros enemigos y las guerrillas que se formaron en la periferia del país, Ryuusuke abasteció a nuestros enemigos, en otras palabras, nos atacaban con nuestras armas…

-Esta gente mato a miles de civiles…

-Si, y Ryuusuke era consiente de eso, pero no le importo.

Lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a recorrer la blanca piel de Tsunade, pero no solo se sentía impotente, se sentía humillada, estupida, como podía haber confiado en alguien así durante tantos años?

-Antes de venir entregue todas las pruebas que tengo en contra de Ryuusuke al Fiscal General, según me dijo, eso era suficiente para debilitarlo de sus poderes y darte a ti el mandato provisional mientras se convoca a elecciones, pero eso no evitara que la gente se sienta engañada, así que estamos esperando a que tu tomes una decisión…

-Traedlo, quiero que me diga a la cara todas las atrocidades que hizo.-, La furia de la rubia salio a relucir con la dureza de sus palabras, la rabia que comenzó a emanar hizo que Jiraiya se calmara un poco ya que ella volvía a ser la misma.

-Sobre eso, el Fiscal informo a las fuerzas armadas y le pedí que no intervinieran a menos que mis amigos lo solicitasen…

-¿Amigos?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naruto y Sasuke subían rápidamente las escaleras de un edificio situados a un kilómetro de distancia de Industrias Rain, a pesar de haber subido casi treinta plantas corriendo por las escaleras, ninguno mostraba el más mínimo ápice de cansancio o agotamiento. Al fin llegaron a la azotea de aquel edificio y un helicóptero de las fuerzas especiales de Konoha les esperaba.

-Comandante Uchiha, es un placer verlo de nuevo…-, saludo cortésmente un soldado que bajo del helicóptero.

-Ahórrese la cortesía soldado, le presento a Capitán Uzumaki…-, Naruto le observo confuso, cuando se había enterado de aquel nombre?,-…acaso quieres que te diga Kyubi? O Capitán KN9? Se supone que uno es un terrorista y el otro esta muerto, así que no protestes…-, le dijo susurrando sin que el otro se enterase.

Rápidamente Naruto y Sasuke se habían subido al helicóptero, el aparato tomo de nuevo vuelo y se alejo un poco del edificio que el Escuadrón Beta iba a asaltar.

-Infórmenos del plan soldado…-, exigió Sasuke.

-Si comandante, según lo que nos pidió el Teniente Aburame, tenemos que dejarlos en la azotea del edificio de Industrias Rain sin que nadie de ese edificio se de cuenta...

-Según veo en su expresión, parece que no es muy probable que hacerlo sin que nos noten es imposible…-, intervino Naruto.

-Tiene toda la razón Capitán Uzumaki, es literalmente imposible, por eso vamos a ir a la base y subirán a un Nighthawk hará lo que desean…

-Un Halcón Nocturno? Vaya, eso me trae recuerdos…-, dijo el rubio con expresión nostálgica,-…pero un momento, esos aviones no son solo para un tripulante?

-Están retirando los misiles para que puedan ponerse ahí y ser soltados en el sitio indicado…

-Sasuke, dime que ese niñato esta de broma…

-Espero que lo este, los Halcones Nocturnos solo tienen un compartimento de misiles…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La expresión de Kiba no era la mejor, las cloacas de Konoha apestaban a mierda, las ratas pasaban de un lado a otro y caminaba sobre un pozo de desechos.

-Dios santo, por que me hiciste con el olfato tan sensible…-, se decía a si mismo mientras se tapaba la nariz,-… este tipo de cosas solo me suceden a mi, maldición, odio mi suerte…

_**Kiba Flashback**_

_Naruto miraba serio a sus compañeros, en sus manos tenia un casco con cinco papeles doblados, todos miraban aquel implemento de protección nerviosos._

_-Muy bien, como sabemos que nunca nos pondríamos de acuerdo sobre quien hará que, pues lo haremos a la vieja usanza, hay cinco papeles, dos de ellos tienen la azotea, otros dos tienen la entrada principal, y el que queda tiene las cloacas, cada uno sacara uno y así se decidirá por donde entrara y con quien ira, suerte…_

_El rubio dejo el casco en el suelo y dio una señal con su mirada para que todos tomaran un papel. Pasaron un par de segundos sin que nadie dijese nada, hasta que al fin Sasuke hablo._

_-A quien le salio tejado?_

_-A mi…-, respondió Naruto._

_Shino con la calma que le caracterizaba analizo Kiba y a Lee, después de ver la expresión de derrota de Kiba, intuyo el resultado._

_-Parece que haré pareja contigo Rock Lee…_

_-¡EL EQUIPO DE LA ENTRADA PRINCIPAL ESTA LISTO!_

_Kiba arrugo aquel papel en su mano y lo lanzo lejos de su vista, la decisión se había tomado, y ya no había marcha atrás._

_-Muy bien, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer…-, hablo Naruto de nuevo,-…Shino, Lee, entretenedlos lo mas que podáis vosotros dos, cuando os veáis acorralados llamad a los S.W.A.T…-, los aludidos asintieron,-…Kiba, tienes el trabajo mas sucio pero también el mas importante, debes entrar por los subterráneos al edificio, solo hay una parte en la que la pared es lo suficientemente delgada como para poder destruirla con un explosivo de baja intensidad, tendrás que caminar mucho pero es nuestra única opción, una vez allí, deja el C4 en los puntos del mapa y pon los temporizadores a 45 minutos, ni mas ni menos…-, resignado, el joven S.W.A.T. asintió,-… y Sasuke…a ti te lo cuento por el camino…_

_Los cinco se pusieron de pie, Naruto puso su mano en medio de todos con una clara sonrisa llena de confianza que se contagio inmediatamente a los demás, relajando un poco el ambiente._

_-Vamos a tirar abajo un edificio y a salvar a una "princesa", esta misión será muy divertida…_

_**Fin Kiba Flashback**_

Kiba saco un mapa de su bolsillo, tomo su linterna y comenzó a iluminar el papel para leerlo.

-Parece que ya llegue, así que aquí es donde esta el muro que da con el ascensor, tendré que bajar un poco mas pero no importa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shino y Lee esperaban calmados a una calle del edificio de Industrias Rain, iluminados por las lámparas de la calle que comenzaban a encenderse de una en una, optaron por empezar con la misión que tenían desde hacia unas cuantas horas, pero una presencia detrás de ellos llamo su atención.

-Los Sargentos Shino Aburame y Rock Lee, leyendas vivas de la ultima guerra…

-Parece que nos estaban esperando Lee…-, hablo calmadamente Shino mientras se giraban lentamente hacia su acompañante,-…y tu eres?

-Lo siento, es una descortesía de mi parte, mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, y estoy aquí para mataros…

-Le tienes miedo a los escorpiones Shino-kun?

-Colecciono insectos, y la mayoría tienen venenos que te podrían matar o dejarte lisiado de por vida, crees que un insignificante escorpión me da miedo?

El hombre llamado Sasori salio de entre las sombras rebelando una imagen joven y calmada. Vestido por un impecable traje negro con camisa y corbata de color rojo, se dispuso a atacar, en su mano derecha, tenía un látigo enrollado que posiblemente media unos cinco metros y estaba impregnado por un líquido color púrpura muy sospechoso.

-Ahora entiendo por que llevas guantes…-, dijo Shino llamando la atención de Lee,-…escúchame bien Rock Lee, si ese látigo te hace una herida, date por muerto.

El joven Lee asintió seriamente.

-Será mejor que no usemos armas, este individuo se ve débil, pero estoy seguro de que es muy hábil, además, no debemos desperdiciar munición, por otro lado, la atención debemos llamarla en el edificio, no fuera, no queremos asustar a los civiles…-, dijo Lee para asombro de su compañero.

-Has madurado Lee…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de un par de minutos bajando por los cables del ascensor subterráneo que llevaba a la planta donde se encontraban las armas que producía Industria Rain, Kiba logro llegar finalmente al sitio que marcaba el mapa, ahora debía distribuir el C4 que le habían dado para volar el edificio y luego subir para apoyar a sus compañeros de la entrada.

-Parece que el jefe tenia razón, tenemos un intruso en el edificio…-, Kiba se giro para encararse con el dueño de aquella voz. Al tenerlo cara a cara su expresión cambio, nunca pensó encontrárselo allí.

-Naruto tenia razón, los idiotas siguen vivos y se cambiaron de bando…-, ante aquel comentario, Kiba no obtuvo ninguna respuesta sonora, solo una sonrisa confiada y burlona,-…vaya, Deidara, has caído realmente bajo aliándote con Nagato, eras el mejor artificiero del País del Fuego…

-Te equivocas Inuzuka…-, Deidara salio de las sombras, tenia un cinturón que tenia una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas negras brillantes,-…soy el mejor artificiero del mundo entero…

Deidara tomo entre los dedos de ambas manos varias esferas y las lanzo hacia Kiba, quien en un acto reflejo y haciendo uso de todos sus sentidos, logro esquivar a duras penas los objetos lanzados salvo uno, que impacto en su pierna. Todos explotaron al entrar en contacto con algo, lo que sorprendió a Kiba fue que no fue una explosión normal, ya que no hubo fuego, solo un fuerte golpe, uno que casi le parte la pierna.

-Sorprendido Kiba? Mis explosivos son especiales, crean una honda expansiva sin combustionar, es un químico que desarrolle después de varios años de experimentación, me dejan apreciar mejor los daños producidos por mis pequeñas bombas, si hubiese utilizado explosivos normales el fuego no me dejaría ver como te destrozo cada parte de tu cuerpo…

Escondido detrás de unas cajas de madera, Kiba aprovechaba para ir colocando los explosivos.

-Mierda, los pondré donde me de la gana, seguro que este edificio se venda debajo de todas maneras, lo mas importante es no dejar que ese loco me mate…-, Kiba le hecho un vistazo a su pierna, tenia una herida considerable, pero nada que le impidiese caminar,-…si me toca mas de una de esas cosas estoy muerto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Definitivamente no le gustaba esa posición, tenia demasiado cerca los ojos de Sasuke y su gélida mirada le fulminaba a pesar de la oscuridad. A Sasuke le sucedía exactamente lo mismo, solo les dieron un paracaídas por que dos no cabían, y por eso debían estar como estaban ahora.

-Si le cuentas esto a lo otros te matare…-, dijo el rubio con un tono de voz claramente irritable.

-Tranquilo, esto es tan humillante para ti como lo es para mí…

El sonido de la radio sonando llamo su atención.

-Necesito…demonios… quita la mano…. No esa mano no imbesil…-, el Uchiha intentaba sacar la radio de uno de sus bolsillos pero la estrechez del lugar le hacia su labor prácticamente una misión imposible.

-Oye, no me toques ahí maricon, se lo diré a Sakura…

-No lo hago queriendo imbesil, no vez que no puedo coger la radio…

El sonido intermitente de llamado de la radio no variaba en su velocidad, pero el simple hecho de que no se silenciase lo hacia mas insistente.

-Serás inepto ya lo cojo yo…

Fueron las últimas palabras antes de un silencio de un par de segundos que termino con un alubión de insultos de ambos bandos.

-Naruto idiota te matare, como te atreves a hacer eso…-, gritaba Sasuke mientras escupía, su estomago se revolvió levemente al recordar que hacia un par de segundos su boca había hecho contacto por accidente con la del rubio.

-Mi boca, que alguien me la arranque…-, se quejaba el rubio, cuando un golpe seco llamo la atención de los dos. La radio había caído del bolsillo de Sasuke,-…bien, ahora contesta…

En una maniobra propia de una mezcla entre contorsionista y relojero debido a su espectacularidad y sutileza, Sasuke desplazo una de sus piernas para darle al botón que hacia que la comunicación automática de la radio funcionase.

-_Comandante, Capitán, se encuentran bien?-_, se escucho por la radio.

-Si, soldado, que pasa?

-_Hemos llegado a la zona de lanzamiento, abriré la escotilla de misiles inmediatamente, si necesitan algo solo deben hacérnoslo saber comandante, cambio y fuera…_

-Espera chico aun no…

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, la escotilla de misiles se abrió en ese momento y ambos comenzaron a caer al vacío acompañados por un atronador grito proveniente del rubio que veía como su compañero se alejaba.

-SASUKE ESTUPIDO AGARRAME MALDITO BASTARDO…

-NARUTO EXPANDETE, EXPANDE TUS BRAZOS, FRENA UN POCO TU CAIDA…-, gritaba el moreno sin ningún éxito mientras el mejor asesino del mundo se precipitaba rápidamente a tierra.

Haciendo uso de su experiencia en la fuerza aérea en tiempos de guerra, Sasuke acomodo su cuerpo en una posición más aerodinámica que le dio más velocidad. Solo protegido por las gafas que impedían que el viento le impidiese ver con claridad, buscaba a su compañero que hacia un par de segundos había perdido de vista en medio del oscuro cielo de Konoha. Al fin pudo ver su rubia cabellera no muy lejos de el entre unas nubes. Dirigió su cuerpo hacia este y estando cerca le llamo, haciendo que este girase, estiro sus brazos causando que el rubio le imitase. Tenían que apresurarse, estaban a ponto de sobrepasar la línea de la muerte, aquella línea que si se sobrepasaba, podrían evitar que el aterrizaje fuese un fracaso.

Un metro, medio metro, cuarenta centímetros, veinte, quince, diez, diez. Ese ultimo y diminuto tramo parecía inalcanzable. Sasuke veía como la vida de su compañero y alguien quien fue su mejor amigo en el pasado y que por cuestiones ridículas de la vida se convirtió en su enemigo se esfumaba. Así es, podía ver como la vida de Naruto se le iba de las manos, nuevamente. Ambos cruzaron nuevamente sus miradas, los ojos azules del rubio, y los negros del moreno, luz y oscuridad, día y noche, su amigo, su hermano. Ahora solo faltaba un centímetro, medio, un milímetro. El Uchiha sintió el contacto con la piel de su amigo y como su si brazo se estirase, logro agarrarle, Naruto se aferro a el e inmediatamente abrió el paracaídas, frenando de golpe lo que hubiese podido ser la muerte de alguno de los dos, o de los dos.

-Jo, a estado de puta madre, hagámoslo de nuevo…-, dijo entusiasmado Naruto que atenazaba con brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Sasuke para no caerse.

-Sigues siendo el mismo idiota…-, le respondió Sasuke con media sonrisa, que se borro cuando Naruto levanto el rostro y dejo ver el montón de lagrimas y mocos que cubrían todo su rostro,-…lo reitero, sigues siendo el mismo idiota…

Naruto solo sonrío entusiasta, era la primera vez que lo hacia en mucho tiempo, y Sasuke lo sabia, aquel asesino oscuro había desaparecido, y Naruto había regresado.

-Mira, el edificio, muévete hacia la izquierda Sasuke estupido…

Con pocos ánimos después de escuchar la forma en la que lo llamaba, Sasuke hizo caso a su compañero, ahora si que comenzaba la aventura para ellos dos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cansados y llenos de moretones, así estaban Shino y Lee en frente de su oponente, un oponente que estaba en el suelo, aun vivo pero con la columna fracturada, sonreía sádicamente a pesar del inmenso dolor que debía sentir en aquel momento.

-Sabéis que me levantare dentro de un rato…-, dijo con la voz ronca.

-No te levantaras, Naruto nos dijo como debíamos matarte, y eso es lo que haremos, te mataremos…-, le respondió fríamente Shino que se acercaba a paso lento, se topo con aquel látigo y con una patada lo elevo y lo agarro del mango,-…según Naruto, a diferencia de el, vosotros no tenéis células de regeneración instantánea, sino un sistema de nanobots en la sangre que se mueve a los sitios en los que tenéis alguna anomalía, y dependiendo de la gravedad se movilizan en baja o alta cantidad…

Sasori dejo de reír, Shino se coloco a la altura del pelirrojo y comenzó a envolver el látigo envenenado en el cuello desnudo de su oponente, el veneno se filtro en la piel de Sasori impidiéndole respirar poco a poco.

-Según mis cálculos en la columna debe estar el 40% de los nanobots intentando solucionar tu problema, y ahora, el 60% restante se dirigirá a la zona de tu cuello que esta siendo infectada por el veneno, ahora me pregunto…-, Shino saco su pistola y disparo en el corazón y la frente de Sasori,-…tus pequeños robots podrán curarte a tiempo de todos los daños que tienes? No lo creo, morirás antes.

Shino disparo de nuevo, esta vez en el abdomen de Sasori. La vida del hombre de Suna se extinguía poco a poco. El fue el tercero en nacer, nunca había estado en situaciones cercanas a la muerte, ahora podía sentía en carne propia lo que el había causado a cientos de personas durante toda su vida.

-Aun no comprendo que una herida mortal no sea suficiente, incluso Naruto-kun nos dijo que no servia de nada una bala en la cabeza…-, se interrogaba Lee mientras Shino pasaba por el lado de el indicándole que debían seguir con su trabajo.

-Los nanobots que tienen estos individuos se mueven por la sangre, cuando detectan una concentración inusual del sustancias poco comunes en el cuerpo humano analizan a una gran velocidad de que se trata y planean una estrategia para solucionarlo, en función de dicha estrategia se desplazan al sitio para arreglar el problema en cierta cantidad, ni mas ni menos, solo la optima para curar al sujeto lo mas rápido posible antes de que muera. Una bala en la cabeza no seria mala idea, de no ser por que si trabajan al 100% podrían reconstruir, e incluso crear el tejido dañado, con decapitarlos bastaría, pero como sabes, el único que sabe usar armas cortantes con efectividad es Naruto, y el nunca nos a enseñado, así que debemos hacer lo mas efectivo para nosotros, dañar seriamente al enemigo en varios sitios a la vez y descontrolar su sistema de recuperación.

-Vaya, sabes mucho Shino-kun…-, dijo asombrado Lee ante la detallada explicación.

-No, eso lo dijo Naruto hace un rato en la furgoneta, debes prestar mas atención Lee.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade entro de nuevo en la habitación de Hinata, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como el padre dormía sobre el regazo de su hija y esta le acariciaba gentilmente su cabello.

-Veo que estas mejor jovencita…-, dijo entre susurros Tsunade para no despertar a su amigo.

-No se que habéis hecho pero siento como si no me hubiese sucedido nada…-, respondió la Hyuuga con una débil sonrisa.

-Si que lo sabes, verdad?

El silencio reino durante un par de segundos en aquella habitación, el rostro de Hinata se torno triste y sombrío.

-Debieron usar lo que me pusieron en el, el puede hacer mas cosas que yo por el país ahora mismo…

-Veo que si que lo sabes…-, Tsunade se acerco al armario y saco una de las mantas y la puso sobre Hiashi,-…y como es así, deberías estar al tanto de que se necesita mas que eso para acabar con KN9, o al menos eso me acabo de decir Jiraiya…

Tsunade sonrío mientras se sentaba en una silla en frente de la cama de Hinata.

-No se llama KN9, su nombre es Naruto, le pido por favor Ministra que no se refiera a el como si de un objeto se tratase, es una persona, una gran persona…-, la hermosa chica luchaba por que las lagrimas no saliesen de sus ojos, en su mente había un difuso recuerdo en el que veía a Naruto cubierto por su propia sangre y con una enorme dificultad para respirar, todo se volvía oscuro y vio de nuevo a Jiraiya inyectándole algo antes de decir que era la propia sangre de Naruto sin contaminar. Después de eso no recuerda nada, y el no saber que le había pasado a Naruto era lo que mas preocupada le tenia, esa ignorancia de no saber si se había recuperado o si estaba mal herido o si en el peor de los casos, estaba muerto.

Intento sacarse esa ultima posibilidad de la cabeza recordando la primera vez que le vio llegar herido a su casa, y después de una noche cuidándolo, verlo al día siguiente sonriente al lado de la ventana diciendo.

"_Se necesita muchísimo mas que eso para acabar conmigo…"_

Esa sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo con el tiempo a medida que el hacia trabajos que odiaba. Una sonrisa que se convirtió en una expresión llena de amargura después de comenzar a averiguar cosas que nunca le quiso contar y que ella prefirió no saber, quería volver a verlo, incluso si eso implicaba que fuese frío con ella y que solo fuera a verla para tener sexo, no le importaba, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

-Esta bien…-, Hinata levanto la mirada y vio a Tsunade con una sonrisa confiada,-…Jiraiya me dijo que estaba bien, de momento, y que había ido a por Sakura…

Hinata se sintió la persona mas egoísta que existía sobre la faz de la tierra, se había olvidado completamente de su amiga Sakura, su mejor amiga, la razón por la que compraron a su querido primo Neji. La persona que menos culpa tenia en todo lo que sucedía, en ese momento hubiese dado su vida a cambio de rescatar a su amiga, pero parece que el que iba a dar su vida era su gran amor.

-Lo que Jiraiya le dio a tu amigo no es permanente, solo funciona durante unas cuantas horas, luego puede pasar cualquier cosa, lo siento, debes prepárate para cualquier cosa.

Gotas cristalinas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, ella no pudo hacer más que afirmar temblorosamente mientras mordía su labio inferior para evitar que un quejido de dolor se le escapase y despertase a su padre. Su mayor deseo era tenerlos a los dos de vuelta, uno no bastaría, no podía elegir, no debía elegir, en ese momento estaba más que dispuesta a dar su vida por la de ambos, pero ya era tarde, y tenia que esperar al futuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían aterrizado con éxito en la terraza del edificio de Industrias Rain, pero su siguiente labor estaba detenida por dos inesperados visitantes.

-KN9, llevamos tiempo sin vernos, nunca viniste a las cenas familiares de navidad, eres muy ingrato…-, dijo el individuo de pelo blanco.

-Siempre cocina Kisame, prefiero que una medusa se me pegue a las pelotas antes de probar la comida de ese tiburón, lastima que vosotros dos comáis siempre mierda, verdad Hidan…Zetsu…-, la risa desequilibrada de Hidan asusto levemente a Sasuke que nunca se había encontrado con una persona que tuviera esa forma tan extravagante de reír.

-Tu siempre tan gracioso K-chan, te hemos echado mucho de menos…-, dijo entre carcajadas Hidan.

-Lastima que hayas venido directo a la muerte, debiste huir cuando tu guardián te inyecto la cura…-, intervino Zetsu con tono calmado.

-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es mi problema, ya no sois mis superiores, ya no formamos parte del mismo escuadrón, así que dejad de decirme que tengo que hacer escoria repugnante…

Un disparo seco se escucho en el lugar, Naruto sintió como su cuerpo se congelo y un frío recorría cada célula de su cuerpo. La sangre comenzó a manchar el suelo, y la caída de un cuerpo hizo que el rubio reaccionase.

-No me gusta que otra gente escuche las discusiones familiares…-, dijo Hidan mientras guardaba su arma.

Sasuke se encontraba en el suelo con una de sus manos empapadas en sangre, al parecer había reaccionado a tiempo y la bala le había dado en el hombro.

De nuevo otro disparo, y otro, y otro mas, Naruto acribillo a balazos a Zetsu que no tubo oportunidad de reaccionar. Hidan reía mientras veía como Naruto acababa con el cargador de su pistola en Zetsu.

-El que mas miedo daba y el mas fácil de matar…-, un ultimo disparo destrozó la cabeza de Zetsu dejando su cuerpo oficialmente sin vida.

El rubio se giro hacia su otro oponente, el color de sus pupilas era rojo, algo que hizo que Hidan recobrara la seriedad.

-Me dijeron que la medicina te había hecho humano…

-Mis genes y mi estado mental son dos cosas completamente diferentes y que no tienen conexión alguna, si te preocupa lo que puede suceder a partir de ahora, es una buena señal, por que significa que nada a cambiado…

Hidan disparo hacia Naruto, pero el nerviosismo invadía su cuerpo. Como pudo confiar en el idiota de Orochimaru, el, la persona que les creo, que les torturo durante años, la persona que creo a Naruto su obra de mayor orgullo. Ningún disparo logro impactar en el rubio que se movía y escondía con agilidad.

Un movimiento rápido por parte del ex capitán hizo que Hidan perdiera por completo la concentración. Acto seguido, un fuerte golpe en la cara y varias patadas le hicieron darse cuenta de su error. El dolor en las zonas golpeadas le hicieron soltar su arma, retrocedía poco a poco mientras la sangre salía a borbotones de su boca. Naruto le había roto un par de costillas y una de ellas le había perforado un pulmón. Sonrío al darse cuenta que la fuerza descomunal de su antiguo compañero no había desaparecido, pero el no se iba a quedar atrás.

Milagrosamente logro esquivar uno de los golpes de Naruto y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara, luego, agarro uno de los brazos del rubio y lo doblo violentamente dislocándole el hombro. Un grito de dolor por parte de Naruto hizo que Hidan sonriese. Sin pensarlo dos veces continuo con su ataque, esta vez saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta e intento clavárselo a Naruto, su visión se hacia borrosa, los nanobots se estaban tardando demasiado en curarle la herida de los pulmones, el aire le llegaba con menos facilidad, pero el seguía lanzando cortadas al aire haciendo que Naruto, adolorido por su rostro y su hombro retrocediese.

Cansado de no darle a nada, Hidan lanzo el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, a pesar de que no veía nada debido a su débil estado, sonrío al escuchar un quejido de Naruto que vino seguido por el sonido de un liquido chocando contra el suelo. Comenzó a recuperar la visión y pudo ver como su cuchillo había dado en una pierna del rubio abriendo una enorme brecha y dejando salir gran cantidad de sangre.

-Parece que el bebe se ha cortado…-, dijo con tono de burla a Naruto, que se arrastraba hacia atrás al ver que este sacaba otro cuchillo,-…Nagato me dijo que te llevara con vida por que el quería matarte, pero voy a pasar de el, además, siempre me has caído mal…

De nuevo una enorme carcajada seguida por una risa tenebrosa y esquizofrénica, estaba a punto de clavar el cuchillo en Naruto cuando un hacha salio por su pecho.

-Deberías estar mas atento hijo de puta…-, Hidan se giro con debilidad y vio a Sasuke que soltaba el hacha y la dejaba atravesando su pecho desde la espalda.

Le había dado en la espina dorsal, de no ser por sus nanobots ya no podría caminar, pero ellos mantenían los nervios conectados mientras reparaban el hueso, pero con el hacha en su camino el trabajo se les complicaba. No podía mover sus brazos, quedaron inmóviles con el hachazo, al parecer también había dañado parte de su sistema nervioso. Comenzó a dar torpes pasos para encontrar una pared y golpearse contra ella para de esta forma sacarse el hacha.

Veía con temor como su sangre no paraba de salir, el sabia que, al igual que un humano, si perdía toda su sangre moriría, quería deshacerse de eso. Vislumbro a un par de metros de en una de las barras de hierro de la esquina de la azotea. Se dio cuenta que era su mejor opción, corrió hacia ella con una sonrisa pero olvido que sus pasos aun eran torpes.

Un pequeño tropiezo hizo que cayera al suelo el hacha se moviese con violencia dentro de el causándole un agudo dolor. Pero a el no le afectaba el dolor, por el contrario disfrutaba. Intento ponerse de pie y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del borde de la azotea. El sabia que una caída desde esa altura le mataría, sus nanobots no podrían reparar tanto daño tan rápido, intento levantarse con cuidado con el uso de su cabeza, pero una fuerte patada en el culo le empujo al abismo.

-Muérete ya maldito desgraciado…-, dijo Sasuke enfurecido después de patearlo,-…ese cabron me tenia arto con su puta risita, Ey, necesitas ayuda?

-Un poco, acomódame el hombro por favor…-, pidió amablemente Naruto desde el suelo…

-No te va a doler…-, dijo el moreno mientras agarraba a su compañero por el brazo.

-Cuando te dicen que no va a doler es por que va a doler, y mucho…-, respondió Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sasuke solo sonrío. Luego un fuerte grito de Naruto le hizo entender que había acomodado el hombro.

-Quieres que te cierre la herida de la pierna también?-, pregunto el Uchiha mientras sacaba un encendedor de su bolsillo y recogía el cuchillo con el que habían herido a Sasuke.

-Eres un animal, déjalo, ya me pondré una venda…

El rubio se levanto sonriente. Nunca había sentido dolor por mas de cinco minutos, ahora sabia como se sentían sus compañeros siempre que se iban de misión, y se maldecía a si mismo por siempre llevarlos hasta el limite, obligarlos a exigirse mas de lo que sus cuerpos les daban. Sasuke le miro serio mientras este caminaba cojeando hacia la puerta de la azotea para bajar, se había dado cuenta de algo, sus ojos ya no eran azules, eran rojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reviews:

**Hannita asakura: **Lo que buscan dentro de Sakura se me ocurrió un día, pero os llevareis una enorme sorpresa cuando le saquen eso, ya veréis. Por otro lado, lo que le advirtió Jiraiya a Naruto, quise rememorar aquella escena de la segunda parte del manga en la que el ermitaño le prohíbe a su alumno usar una técnica y le advierte al otro maestro de este sobre sus cambios de animo, ya veréis como lo adapto a la realidad y el por que debe morir.

**-o0Hana-Chan0o-: **Lo se, aquel capitulo no avanzo mucho que digamos, pero aquí ya tome un ritmo mas rapito XD. Creo que tu intuición es muy buena los de la revista especializada en cine Variety te podrían contratar para que uses tu don revelando los finales de las producciones de cine mas secretas que hay XD (estoy fantaseando). Pensé que el estado Berserk os iba a recordar mas a NGE que a Naruto, pero bueno, al final son cosas parecidas, ya explicare mas sobre el en el próximo capitulo, y lo del equipo unido, era algo que tenia pensado desde el principio, después de todo es una versión mas realista de Naruto, y Naruto no es nadie sin sus compañeros. A lo de Kiba, siempre e creído que es un calentorro y que siempre lo será, por algo se comporta como un perro. Lo olvidaba, lamento retrasarme tanto, espero no volver a hacerlo.

**El ángel de la oscuridad: **Compañero, jajaja no te emocionaste, de hecho es normal tu reacción, cualquiera hubiese reaccionado igual, me alegro verte por aquí de nuevo, y espero seguir viéndote, un abrazo.

Para terminar deciros que no se cuando tendré el próximo capitulo, ni siquiera lo e empezado, pero esta todo en mi cabeza, así que no hay de que preocuparse que cuando lo empiece será cuestión de días que este terminado.

Por otro lado deciros que estoy trabajando en una nueva historia que puede que sea mi ultimo fic, no será un universo alterno, y se situara aproximadamente diez años en el futuro de lo que esta pasando ahora en el manga. Puede que publique el primer capitulo en esta semana, creo que será una buena historia, ya veréis, aun no tiene nombre, así que cuando se me ocurra estará online para todos.

Bueno, si mas que añadir, un abrazo y hasta la próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

La vez pasada fueron dos meses, en esta ocasión mas de dos, parece que cada vez me supero en cuanto a retrasos, menos mal no dibujo manga para la Shonen Jump, por que estaría peor que D-Gray Man.

Bueno, en primer lugar mis mas sinceras y avergonzadas disculpas por la eterna tardanza de este capitulo, pero es que una serie de acontecimientos desastrosos me impidieron continuar con mi labor, que si la conexión, que si un virus, que si la conexión otra vez, que si la universidad, que si la novia, que si los amigos, etc. etc. etc.

Bueno, con esto doy inicio a lo que seria el fin de esta historia, y es que según tengo planeado aun queda un capitulo mas para el final, como mucho dos, y eso es exagerar. Luego me tomare un pequeño descanso por inicio de clases y demás(la universidad me llama y debo aclarar muchas cosas) y retomare la escritura con la que podría ser mi ultima historia. Esperemos que no.

Bueno, sin mas os dejo con el nuevo capitulo de DARK KILLER

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 12: Furia**

La velocidad con la que avanzaban por las escaleras se había reducido considerablemente, Sasuke sabia que en su estado actual no se podía separar de Naruto, por eso no le forzaba a ir mar rápido.

-Lo siento…-, aquellas palabras hicieron que el Uchiha se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando íbamos de misión, yo siempre os forzaba hasta la extenuación, ignoraba que vuestro cuerpo era diferente al mío, y que vosotros no resistíais lo mismo que yo. Y aun así, tu vas a mi ritmo y en ocasiones me pides que vaya mas rápido…-, una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en el rostro del rubio que miraba al suelo como si fuese el lugar mas interesante del mundo en aquel momento.

-Éramos soldados y teníamos que cumplir misiones, de no ser por tu presión y tu infinita energía, nunca habríamos llegado a ser el escudaron mas fuerte del País del Fuego.

El cumplido que le había hecho Sasuke era de los pocos que le llegaría a hacer en toda su vida, y la pequeña sonrisa que le había seguido a dicho cumplido le había hecho recuperar de nuevo, por un momento la calma. Naruto sabia que su compañero le odiaba por tener mas información que el sobre la desaparición de su familia, le odiaba por lo que le pasaba a Sakura, le odiaba por haberles hecho creer que había muerto, pero todo ese odio no era nada. El odio desaparecía al recordarse a si mismo que eran amigos, y que las cosas que hacían tenían como objetivo cuidar del otro, porque eso es lo que hace un amigo, y eso era mas importante que todo lo demás.

-Vamos, Sakura nos espera…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era oficial, Kiba había sido acorralado por Deidara, su pierna ya no le respondía, tenia heridas de metralla en la espalda; sangraba por los oídos debido a las explosiones que había tenido cerca y respirar le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Se maldijo a si mismo por ser tan inútil, odiaba siempre intentar ser genial y al final no servir para nada. No era la primera vez que necesitaba que alguien le ayudase, pero algo si que tenia claro, no iba a ser la ultima vez.

-Ven pequeño cachorro, tengo algo muy divertido con lo que podremos jugar…-, la voz de Deidara que venia de todos lados retumbo en su dolorida cabeza haciendo que el dolor de sus degradados oídos se agudizara.

-Esto va a ser mas difícil de lo que pensé…-, se dijo el joven SWAT a si mismo.

Kiba se arrastro por el suelo por enésima vez, había dejado otra de las bombas en el sitio donde estaba. Se sentía patético desplazándose de esa forma, pero opto por no pensar en eso, necesitaba un plan, y lo necesitaba ya. Lastimosamente, una fuerte presión en su pierna le detuvo haciendo que el valioso tiempo que iba a usar para pensar había desaparecido.

-Te encontré…

Instintivamente Kiba dio un par de disparos, que no acertaron como era debido, la sangre perdida y el dolor habían hecho estragos en su puntería. Lo único que consiguió fue que Deidara se pusiera a cubierto.

-Se lo que intentas muchacho, y me encantaría ver este edificio volar en mil pedazos, será un espectáculo increíble, pero, no te puedo dejar hacerlo. Nagato hará un espectáculo aun mayor con lo que saque de esa chica y el mundo disfrutara del verdadero arte…

-Tu además de psicópata desquiciado eres idiota, acaso Nagato no te dijo que tipo de espectáculo es?-, el silencio se apodero del sitio por un par de segundos, Kiba saco el cargador de su pistola, solo tenia tres balas mas incluyendo la de la recamara, el resto las había desperdiciado huyendo,-…una bomba biológica no crea ningún tipo de explosión de esas que te gustan tanto, solo crea una nube de humo, que en este caso ni olerá si se vera, en pocas palabras, será un tipo de "arte invisible"…

-Mientes, lo que tiene la chica dentro es información de la bomba nuclear impulsada con C6 y nitroglicerina, tiene los planos de creación del misil, eso es lo que tiene…

-Tío, bombas de esas hay millones en el mundo, y todos los países tienen escudos antimisiles para que estas bombas exploten antes de tocar tierra, Nagato no es tan idiota y anticuado como tu, el sabe que esas mierdas ya no sirven, el futuro esta en los virus, eso es lo que tiene esa chica dentro del cuerpo…

-MIENTES…

Deidara salio de su escondite, comenzó a lanzar sus pequeñas bombas en grandes cantidades hacia donde se suponía que se escondía Kiba. Las municiones que había cerca comenzaron a explotar haciendo que saltaran trozos de balas en todas las direcciones, muchos de ellos le dieron de lleno en el cuerpo a Deidara. Pero no le importaba, ahora en su mente estaba nublada por la rabia. Había perdido su tiempo, había confiado de nuevo en el desconfiadle Nagato, había accedido a un plan que tenia, desde el principio, pinta de descabellado y poco efectivo. Nagato lo había hecho quedar como un completo idiota u el se lo iba a hacer pagar.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pequeñas bombas se acabaron. Eso no fue impedimento para que las explosiones que se daban a su alrededor siguieran. De pronto escucho un grito seco que venia de su derecha. Se dirigió hasta el lugar del origen de dicho alarido y se encontró con su contrincante en el suelo cubierto de sangre. Con una sonrisa que emanaba victoria, el rubio se paro al lado del cuerpo de Kiba que permanecía inmóvil.

Le dio un par de patadas y al no obtener respuesta se puso a la altura de los ensangrentados oídos de Kiba para poder comunicarse por ultima vez con el.

-Eras un debilucho que solo mereció morir como un perro, pero sabes, te agradezco por la información que me acabas de dar, ahora iré a matar a Nagato por haberme engañado…

Deidara se levanto y se dio la vuelta, solo alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando el sonido de una bala y una extraña sensación de ahogamiento le detuvieron. El disparo había dejado un agujero desde la nuca hasta la garganta y la sangre salía a raudales. El rubio se dio la vuelta para encontrase con un Kiba que se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-Se que dentro de poco comenzaras a regenerarte, por eso tengo algo de parte de Naruto para ti…-, saco de uno de sus bolsillos la ultima bomba que tenia, del otro saco un rollo de cinta adhesiva y sujeto la bomba al cuello de Deidara,-…vale, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro, paro la hemorragia y pongo la ultima bomba-, dijo Kiba mientras le daba una ultima vuelta a la cinta adhesiva por el cuello de su enemigo.

Débilmente, se dirigió hacia el ascensor que le llevaría de nuevo a superficie, no se había planteado que la lucha hubiese durado tanto. Abrió las puertas del aparato y con Deidara pálido por la perdida de sangre e intentando débilmente quitarse la cinta.

-Deberías poner mejor cara, es hora de tomar una foto…-, mientras las puertas de aquel ascensor antibombas se cerraban, Kiba pulso el detonador, haciendo que los explosivos restantes cumplieran con su objetivo, provocando también que el cuerpo de el antiguo mejor artificiero del mundo volase en mil pedazos.

Ya dentro del ascensor, la onda expansiva hizo acto de presencia haciendo que Kiba perdiese el equilibrio. Subiendo a gran velocidad debido emergencia en el que se encontraba el edificio, Kiba, a punto de perder la conciencia por la fuerte gravedad a la que era sometido, recordó que cuando las puertas se abrieran tendría otro problema. Pero no le importaba morir, ya había hecho su parte, y los sacrificios eran parte de su trabajo, así que cerró los ojos esperando a su destino.

Después de un par de segundos la puerta se abrió, y el joven apretó aun más los parpados, no quería ver la cara de su verdugo, no lo soportaría. Pero una voz le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos.

-Deberías estar mas alerta Kiba, si yo hubiese sido un enemigo no habría podido esquivar el disparo…

-Shino imbesil! No vez que no estoy ni siquiera en condiciones de esquivar algo, además, no sabia que ya os habíais encargado de la primera planta…-, se quejo Kiba con un poco de alivio en su voz.

-Venga Kiba, yo e estado en peores condiciones que las tuyas y no fue impedimento para que cumpliera mi misión con honores y en tiempo record…-, dicho alivio se esfumo al escuchar aquel comentario, Lee como siempre intentando subir la moral del equipo, se dio cuenta que aun no había pasado lo peor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fuerte temblor desestabilizo el edificio haciendo que Sasuke y Naruto perdiesen el equilibrio mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

-Parece que Kiba ya hizo su parte…-, dijo Naruto mientras se aferraba a una de las barras de seguridad.

-Naruto, hemos llegado a la planta 80, la oficina de Nagato esta por ahí…

El rubio se incorporo y quedo rígido. Sasuke se percato de que sus ojos habían cambiado nuevamente de color.

-Relájate Naruto, no te dejes llevar…

Naruto miro sorprendido a su amigo e inmediatamente comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Tranquilo, puedo parecer impulsivo por fuera, pero en mi interior siempre estoy calmado, así que no te preocupes, mejor tomemos un atajo, seguro que Nagato tiene un elevador de seguridad en su escondite…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade aun no asimilaba la magnitud del asunto. No sabia si estar nerviosa, feliz, o furiosa por lo que sucedía. Los altos mandos militares habían cortado la comunicación directa con ella por seguridad, estaban siguiendo el protocolo de guerra, en el que todas las decisiones estratégicas y de ataque eran tomadas por los tres generales, Ibiki Morino, Mitarashi Anko y el ex ministro Jiraiya, que tenia un puesto de honor.

La nube de humo que se veía en el centro de la ciudad no era de mucha ayuda, y los teléfonos móviles de su asistente sonando tampoco. Aun no salía del hospital y no quería salir, por que en las puertas del edificio donde se encontraba estaba la prensa expectante para preguntarle en el momento en el que saliera que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y es que normalmente los hubiese mandado a la mierda, pero lo que sucedía es que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía exactamente por eso aquella opción no seria justa. Por otro lado, las ordenes del servicio secreto fueron que no abandonase del edificio, ya que en esos momentos y con la situación que había, el hospital era el lugar mas seguro en el que podría estar en esos momentos.

-Confié en Jiraiya Tsunade-sama…-, intento calmarla su joven asistente.

-Lo hago, lo que me tiene así es la incertidumbre de no saber que sucede y que va a suceder…

-Tal vez sea mejor así, recuerde que estamos tratando de antiguos miembros del escuadrón de operaciones especiales alfa, ellos son individuos muy peligrosos, por tanto no se van a contener con nuestra gente…

Tsunade suspiro resignada mientras veía a lo lejos la sombra de la guerra que perseguía a la nación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagato observaba sonriente la cirugía. Kakuzu manipulaba incomodo las arterias del corazón de la joven Sakura, le molestaba tener a tantos principiantes como ayudantes, sus antiguos colaboradores habían escogido un pésimo día para morir.

-La próxima vez intentare que mis cirujanos tengan al menos preparación militar, por que mira que morirse en una simple redada por salir corriendo, lo que hay que ver…

-_Fue tu culpa por abrir un hospital ilegal para mafiosos en las cloacas de un barrio marginal, a la policía ya le parecía extraño que limusinas y coches blindados circulasen por la zona, además, quien te dijo que podías operar a tres capos de la mafia del País del Viento el mismo día?-,_ respondió Nagato por el altavoz,-_…pero es igual, nadie podrá llegar hasta aquí…_

-Eso espero, por que no me gustan las distracciones, así que cierra el pico, el único que puede hablar aquí soy yo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los refuerzos habían llegado, ahora era más fácil controlar la situación en la primera planta. Kiba había sido escoltado hasta fuera por un grupo de soldados que lo llevaron rápidamente a una ambulancia entre las protestas del joven, que afirmaba que aun podía ayudar si le daban muchas balas y un par de fusiles.

-Shino-kun, debemos avanzar. Ya tenemos abatidos a la mayoría de enemigos, creo que seguir nos ayudaría para acorralar al enemigo…-, sugirió Lee.

-No, Naruto nos dijo que atacásemos por aquí, no para avanzar de abajo hacia arriba, sino para atraer a todos los efectivos aquí, de esa forma ellos tendrían el camino mas despejado…

-UUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHGGG, COMO ERA DE ESPERARSE DEL CAPITAL UZUMAKI, UNA IDEA ESTUPENDA DIGNA DE MI SUPERIOR, MI SANGRE HIERVE DE LA EMOCION!!!!!!

Shino bufo resignado, a veces el inconstante entusiasmo de Lee podía llegar a ser inoportuno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llevaban varios minutos buscando en la oficina de Nagato sin ningún éxito. Removiendo cada cuadro de la pared, cada libro de la estantería, todo, cualquier cosa que pudiese servir como interruptor secreto, pero nada daba resultado.

-Si hubiésemos seguido bajando por las escaleras seguro que ya habríamos llegado…-, se quejo Sasuke que lanzo un libro a sus espaldas.

-Es un laboratorio secreto, lo más probable es que se encuentre en un piso fantasma, en medio de otros dos, así que si hubiésemos seguido bajando no lo encontraríamos…

-Sabes mucho acerca de los terroristas…

-Recuerda que me dedico desde hace un tiempo a matar terroristas, aprendí a saber como piensa uno y como se esconde…

Se volvieron a quedar los dos en silencio buscando, Sasuke miraba de reojo a su compañero, y de repente decidió hablar.

-Tu sabes lo que paso con mi hermano, cuéntamelo… por favor…-, Naruto le miro sorprendido. Sasuke era el tipo de personas que tenia tanto orgullo que le impedía pedir algo, suplicar por algo, y ahora, aquel hombre que normalmente era un bloque de hielo se derretía ante sus ojos con la intención de acabar con la incertidumbre y el odio que le llevaba acompañando durante tantos años.

-Te dije que se lo preguntases a Orochimaru…

-Orochimaru es el tipo de personas que solo habla cuando le conviene, si mi intuición es correcta, Orochimaru tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi hermano, así que para tenerme cerca siempre evitara decirme la verdad, solo me la dirá cuando no me necesite…

-Tu hermano traiciono a su país para poder protegerlo, tu padre se entero tarde, cuando a tu hermano le estaban persiguiendo, cuando intento ayudarle también murió, esa es la historia, no necesitas saber mas, y no quieres saber mas…

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, en el fondo se había hecho agente doble para averiguar la verdad, el por que su hermano había tomado la decisión de traicionar a la nación, quería saber por que cuando le capturaron no pidió nunca perdón, quería saber por que su padre intento liberarlo y termino muerto.

-Estas satisfecho?-, pregunto el rubio. Sasuke solo asintió,-…genial…

No necesitaban de muchas palabras para expresarse, aquellas palabras de ánimo fueron las únicas que necesito para seguir buscando, para retomar su vida, por fin podía dejar atrás el pasado y mirar hacia el futuro.

-Pero si es mi hermanito pequeño y el amante de Orochimaru…-, aquella frase proveniente de una voz grave y burlona hizo que ambos dejaran inmediatamente lo que estaban haciendo,-…deberíamos tener una cena familiar, como en los viejos tiempos…

-Estas loco si piensas que iré a una cena en la que tu cocines…Kisame…-, el rubio se giro hacia el hombre de piel azulada que le miraba sonriente con una enorme espada a cuestas,-…sigues con tus exageradas armas por lo que veo…

-Son mas efectivas…-, respondió dejándola caer pesadamente contra el suelo,-…sabes, no me interesa una mierda lo que hace Nagato, solo estoy aquí por que puedo matar a mi placer, así que os diré como llegar a cambio de que uno de vosotros se quede conmigo para jugar un rato…

El rubio y el moreno le miraron confusos, la tensión en sus cuerpos se redujo hasta el punto de que desistieron de usar sus armas por ahora.

-Por que?-, pregunto Naruto.

-Por capricho, me gusta la lucha, me gusta la sangre, me gusta la muerte, disfruto viendo como sufren los demás, disfruto viendo como hago sufrir a los demás, y que mejor que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo para saciar mis deseos…

-Estas enfermo…-, dijo Sasuke sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Vaya, al fin abrió la boca el amante de Orochimaru… sabes, recuerdo a tu hermanito, era un imbesil, cuando descubrimos que quería destruir Akatsuki desde dentro le delatamos con el gobierno y el tuvo que huir, ni su propio padre le creyó cuando le dijo acerca lo había estado haciendo antes de que le capturasen, luego cuando se lo replanteo fue a intentar rescatarlo y murió, recuerdo su cara, lloraba…

-De…de que mierda estas hablando?-, pregunto el Uchiha con voz ronca y cortada.

-Sasuke no le escuches…

-Tu propio gobierno me contrato para capturar a tu hermano y ejecutarle…

-Basta Kisame…

-Las órdenes eran matar al traidor…

-CIERRA LA BOCA DE UNA PUTA VEZ KISAME!!

-Y tu padre termino traicionando también…

-SASUKE IGNORALO!!, MALDITA SEA KISAME DEJALO YA!!

-No te pareció extraño que te entregasen directamente las cenizas de tu padre y tu hermano? Quieres saber la razón?

Sasuke levanto la mirada, no había escuchado los gritos de Naruto, sus oídos solo escuchaban en aquel momento las palabras de Kisame.

-Les raje tanto que estaban irreconocibles, además, los forenses tuvieron mucho trabajo recogiendo los pedacitos…-, la voz casi indetectable de Kisame hizo que la sangre de Sasuke comenzara a hervir, apretó con fuerza sus puños hasta el punto de hacer que las palmas de sus manos comenzaran a sangrar.

-Dile a Naruto como coño se llega al laboratorio y nos quedaremos tú y yo solucionando nuestras diferencias…

-Sasuke, no eres rival para…

-Cierra la boca, yo tomo mis decisiones, y en cien metros cuadrados soy el militar con más rango, así que sigue mis putas instrucciones y lárgate de aquí…

-Me empiezas a caer mejor cara de niña…

-Deja de sonreír y dile como llegar cara de pez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata miraba por la ventana de su habitación la gruesa nube de humo que se levantaba dentro de la oscura noche de Konoha. Apretaba dentro de sus temblorosas manos un pequeño colgante dorado que estaba empapado con sus propias lágrimas.

-Te noto preocupada…-, dijo una voz amable desde la puerta.

-Lo estoy…-, respondió sin moverse.

-También te veo recuperada…-, hablo nuevamente mientras se acercaba.

-Es que ahora tengo una parte de el dentro de mí…

-Al escuchar eso me hago mas a la idea de que mi niña ya es una mujer…-, las palabras un tanto resignadas de Hiashi hicieron que su hija se girase hacia el haciendo un puchero.

-Papá si soy una mujer desde hace muchos años…-, Hiashi limpio gentilmente las lagrimas de su hija mientras que con una sonrisa le respondía.

-Lo se, pero no quería que lo fueras, quería que fueras siempre mi niña, quería que siguieras jugando conmigo a la pelota, y que me pidieras que fuéramos a pescar o de excursión al bosque…-, Hinata cerro los ojos e inclino su cabeza contra la anciana mano de su padre,-…pero no, cambiaste las muñecas por los libros de la universidad, los peluches por un trabajo, los cuentos por una vida propia, ya no eres mi niña, me entristece y a la vez me hace feliz, por que eres mi preciada hija que se ha convertido en una hermosa mujer, una mujer con el carácter de su madre…-, no pudo aguantar mas, las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y la fuerza que debería estar mostrando como padre se esfumaba poco a poco.

Hinata tampoco aguanto mucho tiempo más, y al cabo de ver las primeras lágrimas de su padre ella también rompió a llorar. Dicha situación prácticamente les obligo a abrazarse el uno al otro, en aquel momento era lo único que tenían, y a su vez, lo mejor que habían tenido siempre.

-Jiraiya-sama me contó todo acerca de Naruto-kun…-, Hinata se deshizo del abrazo para mirar a su padre fijamente,-…por lo que me ha contado, el debe estar bien, así que no te preocupes…

Hinata asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para aferrarse nuevamente a su padre y continuar llorando, ya que en aquel momento, era lo único que podía hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mente de Naruto aun seguía en el despacho de Nagato, sabía que pelear cegado por la ira no era lo mejor, y que lo más probable es que su amigo fuese un blanco fácil. Pero, quien era el para juzgar, Sasuke le había pedido que no se preocupase y tuviese mas confianza ya que el confiaría en Naruto para que le trajera de vuelta a su prometida. El rubio no pudo hacer más que sonreír para si mismo mientras sentía como el ascensor en el que se encontraba se detenía.

Mientras esperaba que se abrieran las puertas saco su pistola y le introdujo un nuevo cargador. Reviso sus bolsillos para percatarse de que tenía munición de reserva, y al percatarse de que todo iba bien, cerro sus ojos y tomo profundamente aire, era hora de empezar.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente en frente de el y se encontró con una sala con poca luz y una ventana interior, en frente de ella estaba Nagato de pie. El rubio dio un paso pero fue detenido por el sonido de una pistola cargándose cerca de su cabeza.

-Da un paso mas y te vuelo el cerebro…-, dijo la femenina voz que le apuntaba.

-También estoy feliz de verte de nuevo Konan…-, dijo Naruto dejando caer su arma al suelo.

-Vaya, intuyo que las personas que envíe a tu encuentro ya no están con nosotros…-, hablo Nagato dándose la vuelta hacia Naruto.

-Kisame esta teniendo una charla con Sasuke, ya sabes, asuntos personales…

Nagato soltó una fuerte carcajada que retumbo en toda la sala. Inmediatamente después, ignoro de nuevo a Naruto y se giro hacia la ventana para seguir contemplando el espectáculo que veía antes de la llegada del rubio. Naruto dio un paso más pero Konan le clavo el cañón de la pistola en la nuca provocando nuevamente que el joven se detuviese.

-Tranquila Konan, el solo quiere ver…

Konan retiro el cañón de la nuca de Naruto, el le dio una mirada llena de rabia y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se llenaron de temor al ver como Kakuzu intervenía a Sakura, quien se encontraba afortunadamente inconciente pero con una abertura que dejaba ver su corazón que latía débilmente.

-Se lo que buscas…-, dijo Naruto en un tono de voz casi ineludible,-…y no esta ahí…

En aquel momento, Nagato, que habitualmente se encontraba calmado, se había puesto tenso. El sudor comenzó a caer por su frente y giro lentamente su rostro para observar mejor a Naruto, que tenia la mirada clavada en la cirugía.

-De que hablas?-, pregunto intentando esconder su nerviosismo Nagato.

-El virus, el que dejo Iruka, no esta ahí…

-Como lo sabes?

-Por que ella es la salvación, ella es la felicidad, la razón de vivir de Iruka, ella guarda el antídoto…-, Naruto se giro hacia Nagato y se encontró con los grises ojos de este, aquellos ojos que lo podían ver todo, que podían controlar a cualquiera, los ojos con los círculos concéntricos que aterraban al mas valiente,-…en cambio nosotros, nosotros somos la destrucción, la guerra, el dolor, la muerte. Que mejor lugar para guardar un virus que puede acabar con la humanidad que nosotros, o mejor… el lugar mas adecuado para guardar un virus, soy yo…

Konan apunto de nuevo su arma hacia Naruto, quien tenia una expresión casi desquiciada y con la mirada perdida, sus ojos se habían vuelto de color carmesí y su respiración se había acelerado.

-Mientes…-, dijo Nagato sin percatarse de lo que le sucedía al rubio.

-No lo hago, si quieres te doy el virus…

Naruto metió su mano derecha dentro de la chaqueta, de repente, con un movimiento sumamente rápido, saco un cuchillo militar y corto limpiamente la muñeca con la que Konan sostenía la pistola, arrancando de esta un fuerte aullido de dolor. Luego se dirigió velozmente hacia Nagato que sin inmutarse saco una pistola y le disparo cerca del corazón. Ahora Naruto estaba confuso, la expresión de su hermano había cambiado por completo a una de completa calma.

-Sabía que ibas a hacer algo tan entupido, y sabia que tu tenias el virus desde el principio…

El rubio sonrío mientras escupía sangre.

-Entonces también debes saber que si me muero aquí el virus desaparecerá, ¿Verdad?-, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia en ese momento, Naruto tomo el cuchillo nuevamente y se lo clavo en el lugar donde le había dado la bala. Comenzó a subirlo lentamente haciendo que de nuevo la desesperación se apoderase de Nagato.

-Que mierda estas haciendo? Detente ahora mismo…

-Lo que tu digas hermanito, lo haré cuando el hijo de puta de Kakuzu cierre a la mocosa esa y la deje en perfectas condiciones de salud…

-Estas loco?

Naruto movió un centímetro más el cuchillo.

-Si..

Sin otra opción, Nagato pulso el altavoz.

-Kakuzu, deja a la chica como estaba, y mas te vale que quede bien, cuando lo hagas sube inmediatamente aquí, debes hacer otra cirugía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante toda su vida, nunca nadie le había hecho pasar por problemas en una pelea. Lastimosamente para el, aquella fabulosa racha de buena suerte se le había terminado, ahora mismo, el heredero principal de la honorable familia Uchiha se lo estaba haciendo pasar realmente mal.

-Debo decir que me sorprendes chico, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas…-, dijo Kisame con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía a coger de nuevo su espada,-…pero tienes suerte de que yo no use armas de larga distancia y que tu seas un experto en kenjutsu, eso a evitado que te mate tres veces y casi me mata otras tres…

-Vaya, el pez hablador esta dándome un cumplido, parece que será el fin del mundo…-, respondió al comentario Sasuke, que a pesar de la ventaja, no se encontraba tan bien como Kisame decía, después de todo, en aquel despacho el único que llevaba katana era Kisame, el, a pesar de saber usar una, no tenia, así que solo se había limitado a mezclar el kenjutsu para esquivar los movimientos con el jujitsu para neutralizarlo e intentar matarlo, lo que le había dejado como factura unas cuantas cortadas en las palmas de las manos y varios golpes en todo su cuerpo provocados por la empuñadura de esta.

Sasuke sabia que debía terminar esa pelea lo antes posible si no quería que el cansancio le comenzase a afectar.

-El fin del mundo dices? Aun no, el mundo debe sufrir mas, lo que se avecina es tu fin…-, Kisame abrió la empuñadura de su espada y de ella saco un pequeño recipiente de cristal con un liquido color rojo dentro de el, le quito la tapa y se dispuso a beberlo,-…recuerdas el estado berserk de Naruto? En el es natural, forma parte de el, la locura se apodera de su cuerpo y lo convierte en un animal cuando su cerebro libera mas adrenalina de lo normal, en pocas palabras, cuando se enfurece demasiado o tiene mucho miedo…-, Kisame hace una pequeña pausa e ingiere el liquido,-…en nuestro caso es diferente, nosotros no tenemos aquel gen que muto y causa la locura y fuerza extrema del estado berserk, nosotros teníamos que provocarlo artificialmente mediante un catalizador externo…

-No me digas que…?

-Así es, lo que me acabo de beber es el catalizador B-1.0, y actúa en no mas de dos minutos, tiene cuatro minutos de efecto, después de eso mi cuerpo quedara muy débil, aunque sabes, nadie a podido enfrentarse mas de un minuto a una persona en estado berserk…

El cuerpo de Kisame comenzó a crecer de manera exagerada, sus colmillos parecían ahora los de un autentico escualo hambriento. Una enorme aleta emergió de su espina dorsal, ahora la locura se había apoderado del enemigo de Sasuke.

-Mierda, estoy en problemas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El alboroto ya se había calmado en la primera planta, los refuerzos que habían llegado para ayudar a Shino y compañía habían hecho muy bien su trabajo, el problema era que no podían avanzar. Algunos agentes descubrieron que se había activado un sistema de defensa que consistía en unas minas que estaban colocadas en escaleras, elevadores y la terraza, lo cual les impedía ir a hacer de refuerzos para Naruto, si alguno de ellos lo hacia, el edificio volaba en mil pedazos creando una onda expansiva que destruiría todo a cuarenta kilómetros a la redonda, lo cual no era recomendable, ya que no muy lejos de allí había una planta química, que de explotar, crearía una nube de humo toxica que mataría a millones de personas y que además se movería por el cielo afectando a otras naciones.

-Cuando llegaran los expertos para desactivar las bombas?-, pregunto impaciente Shino mientras veía pasar a los enemigos capturados que iban a ser trasladados a prisión.

-Llamaron hace un rato diciendo que no tardarían mas de quince minutos, así que deben estar por llegar…-, respondió Lee con un tono calmado que asombro a Shino.

-Esperemos que lleguen lo más pronto posible y que hagan su trabajo muy rápido, no podemos dejar a Naruto, Sasuke y la señorita Haruno por más tiempo con esa gente, debemos actuar…

-Tranquilo Shino-kun, estoy seguro que ellos estarán bien…

Kiba escuchaba desde una escalera la conversación. Un medico del ejercito intentaba hacer lo que podía para curarle en aquel lugar, ya que el joven había rechazado el ser trasladado a un hospital, quería estar ahí cuando todo terminase.

En ese momento, una hermosa joven rubia entro en el lobby del edificio llamando la atención de todos los presentes, detrás de ella, un chico de actitud despreocupada, otro con un poco de sobrepeso y uno sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-Vaya desastre, esto lo hizo Kyu-chan?-, soltó la rubia al ver el estado del lugar.

-Esa debe ser la experta en sistemas electrónicos que nos dijo Naruto que llamásemos para que nos ayudara…-, dijo Shino con resignación, no podía creer que una chica que aparentaba ser superficial, fuese una experta en espionaje electrónico y que además supiese como burlar el sistema de seguridad de Industrias Rain.

-Señorita, es un honor conocerla, por favor, ayúdenos con nuestros problemas…-, Lee ya se había acercado a ella y se encontraba agitando de arriba hacia abajo la mano de la chica con bastante fuerza haciendo que esta se desestabilizara.

-Vale vale, karate kid, también es un placer, pero deja de hacer eso que me arrancaras el brazo…

Ante aquel comentario, Lee soltó a la chica avergonzado, era la primera vez que alguien le decía abiertamente que su efusividad era nociva.

-Podrá con el sistema de seguridad?-, pregunto Shino acercándose desde atrás.

-Podremos…-, aclaro la chica,-…claro que podremos, somos los mejores del mundo…-, la sonrisa de la chica emanaba una enorme confianza que se contagio a Shino, sus acompañantes tenían esa misma confianza en sus miradas.

Ino hizo señas a sus compañeros para ponerse manos a la obra, fueron todos a recepción y sacaron sus portátiles los cuales conectaron inmediatamente a la red local, no tardaron ni diez segundos en quedar absortos en su trabajo. No necesitaban palabras, con simples gestos, movimientos de ojos y de manos, ellos se comunicaban a la perfección.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura respiraba con normalidad. Naruto la observaba tranquilo desde la mesa donde estaba acostado, Kakuzu había desistido de llevárselo a la sala de cirugía ya que podría morir así que la intervención se estaba realizando ahí mismo. Por otro lado Naruto exigió que le trajesen a la chica para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

El rubio aguantaba el dolor y la necesidad de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, no quería despertarla. A su lado, Konan estaba con su muñeca cocida perfectamente a su brazo gracias a la excelente labor de Kakuzu.

-Espero que estés contento chico, la jovencita se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y esta a punto de despertar…-, comento Kakuzu mientras apartaba con sumo cuidado los órganos del pecho de Naruto.

El joven solo pudo gruñir como un perro para expresarse.

-Sabes que es lo mejor de esto Naruto…-, hablo Nagato,-… que sabes que cuando te saquemos el virus te mataremos y ella también morirá…

-Mierda Nagato, deberías cerrar el pico…-, hablo Kakuzu con las manos temblorosas y la expresión asustada,-…se encontraba en una situación limite, cualquier cambio de animo podría llevarlo al estado berserk, ahora tu la has cagado.

Los ojos de Naruto se habían tornado de un color carmesí sumamente aterrador, le habían crecido colmillos y sus uñas eran mas grandes y fuertes, su respiración se comenzó a acelerar y de pronto la apertura que tenia en el pecho se empezó a cerrar poco a poco. La furia del joven se había desatado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Os quedo debiendo los reviews, no los puedo ver aun, pero en el próximo los responderé todos, lo prometo

De nuevo os pido disculpas y espero que no se repita nuevamente esta situación, prometo ser mas constante, aunque por otro lado, tampoco os puedo asegurar cuando exactamente estará el próximo capitulo que supongo que será el final.

Bueno, me despido ahora y espero vuestros comentarios, buenos o malos no importa. Un abrazo.

**The Saint Dragon **


End file.
